


IrishHunk has logged on

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-12
Updated: 2006-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 78,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brought up to think he was inferior, Brian Kinney is the shy employee of an ad agency where his boss regularly steals Brian's ideas to pass off as his own.  Too insecure to defend himself, Brian leads the life of a doormat.He lives vicariously through an online personality he created, and it's there in cyberspace that Brian is the stud he's always longed to be.Enter Justin Taylor, new to the Ryder Agency and Pittsburgh, determined to prove himself, to the detriment of his social life.  He turns to the web in search of a good time and encounters the mysterious IrishHunk.  Would he ever believe that IrishHunk is really the office nerd he's been assigned to work with on his first big campaign?Plot bunny by Starlight71271





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: Unbetaed, so if it sucks, it's my fault.  This is my first fanfic, so I need feedback folks!  Thanks.  


* * *

The thumpa-thumpa of the music could be felt through every inch of the bodies that crowded the dance floor of Babylon. From the pulsing of the cement beneath their feet to the throbbing of their eardrums, it overwhelmed them. It consumed them with a need to keep moving, keep dancing, keep grinding. It would take something extraordinary to distract the dancers from their mission. Moments later that very phenomenon occurred. The entrance of a single man had managed to capture the attention of every man in the room. It was Brian Kinney, the legendary stud of Liberty Avenue. He could have any man he wanted, and he did. The crowd parted reverently to allow him a clear path to the dance floor. Once he began moving in time with the music the throng seemed to press in on him, every hand straining to touch the impressive male specimen like worshipers at the feet of their idol. Brian reveled in the attention but his expression remained nonchalant. His chestnut head fell back while dozens of hands caressed his sculpted torso through his thin black T-shirt. More than a few pairs of pants became uncomfortably confining in the presence of this man. When he finally focused his hawkish gaze upon his subjects, he began a hunt for the opening act of the evening's entertainment. He had just spotted a promising young man with raven hair and olive skin, his torso bare for Brian's viewing pleasure. Brian began luring his prey in with his hypnotic gold-flecked gaze, drawing him close enough to touch--

"Kinney! Are you listening to me?" a sharp bark broke the spell and the prey escaped, dissolving along with the rest of Babylon. Instead Brian found himself being glared at over the oppressive padded wall of his cubicle, his supervisor looking none too happy with him.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Banks," his hand flung out to grab the nearest pen in a lame attempt to make himself look busy.

"Well then, where are they?" the weasely features of the scrawny man in the cheap grey suit were unnerving. His beady black eyes narrowed at Brian. It was truly an unfair world where a man like Timothy Banks held such a position of power.

"Where are what, Mr. Banks?" Brian knew he was caught zoning out and might as well forgo any pretense to avoid further aggravation.

"The boards for the Brown Athletics pitch this afternoon! I need to run them by Ryder before I present the campaign. Get with the program, Kinney," Tim had styled his greasy black hair in a spiky manner to make himself appear taller and more menacing but only succeeded in making himself look more juvenile.

"They're down in the art department ready to be picked up," Brian had just received notice e-mail from the art department on the status of the boards.

"Then I suggest you get your ass down there and pick them up," Tim snapped before stomping off to his office, holding up his hand to silence his assistant Cynthia who looked as though she had the nerve to be bothering him with some work-related nonsense.

Brian dropped his pen with a sigh before rising from his chair. Once again reality had intruded on him with the painful reminder that he was a no one. Who was he kidding? The only reason a crowd would part for him at Babylon would be so the guys could avoid touching him. He was a pathetic weakling, as his father used to remind him frequently. 

His father; Brian couldn't help but wonder what became of old Jack Kinney after he ran out on his wife and kids during Brian's sophomore year of high school. Brian supposed it was inevitable. Jack hopped from woman to woman, eventually he would find one to run off with. When he hadn’t been out drinking his paycheck away or screwing everything with breasts, his father had enjoyed picking on Brian and his older sister Claire. Dear old Jack would sit back and wax philosophical about what life might have been like if he hadn’t gotten Joan knocked up, or if Joan had gotten an abortion like Jack had suggested. But no, he was stuck with two worthless kids and a wife that spent most of her time in a drunken haze. Nothing Brian and Claire ever did was good enough for Jack. Brian was an outstanding member of the school’s track team, but running was for sissies. Football was a man’s game. The snapping of bones, the bruising of flesh, fighting off those who would stop you from achieving your goal, those were manly acts. Brian was on the school’s honor roll, but real men didn’t rely on book smarts to earn a living. Real men used their hands and the sweat of their brow to make their mark in the world. It was a pointless battle trying to make Jack Kinney proud, and yet Brian had fought that battle every day until his father abandoned their family.

Brian shook his head to clear his mind of thoughts of his bastard father. He found himself weaving through the large drafting tables of the art department. Long tapered fingers scratched absently at his thick coarse beard that he had worn for almost ten years. Likewise his hair was thick and shaggy, almost brushing the collar of his button-down short sleeved shirt. The pale yellow material gave him a washed out look of which he was entirely unaware. Crimes of fashion were really the least of his worries. 

He retrieved the boards for the Brown Athletics presentation, letting his dark hazel eyes scan the pictures that truly brought his suggestions to a visual format. Brian felt physically ill at the thought of turning the boards over to his supervisor. Tim never acknowledged Brian’s vast contributions to the campaigns he worked on. In fact Tim frequently took credit for the brilliant ideas that Brian himself came up with. But what could he possibly do about it? It would be Brian’s word against Tim’s and Tim had seniority. The one time Brian had mustered up the courage to talk to Tim about not receiving any credit for his work on an ad campaign, Tim had told Brian he was disappointed in him for not being a team player and for trying to belittle the effort of all who had worked on the ads. 

Tim stepped out of his office and was waiting for Brian when he neared his cubicle. Obviously Tim had been watching for Brian’s return in order to pounce on the boards.

"I’ll just take these to Ryder for his final inspection before the meeting," the boards were pulled roughly from Brian’s hand before he could even think of uttering a single word. 

With a heavy sigh of resignation, Brian dropped into his chair at his desk and began scanning through his notes on the next phase of the Liberty Air campaign. It served as a decent enough distraction until lunch time. He grabbed his jacket and hastily made his way to the stairs to make his escape. He tended to avoid the elevators as he didn’t like being in such close quarters with strangers. After stepping out of the building he walked in the direction of Liberty Avenue to have lunch at the diner. Maybe a friendly face would do something to brighten his day. He wasn’t disappointed. The moment he stepped in the door he was greeted by the boisterous redheaded waitress who was not only the mother of his best friend Michael, but also a surrogate mother to Brian himself.

"Hey there handsome! I haven’t seen you in ages," Debbie set down her coffee pot and caught Brian in a hug that proved she was stronger than her diminutive height suggested. 

"You just saw me here for lunch yesterday, Deb" Brian replied with a laugh as he returned the hug and pressed a gentle kiss to Debbie’s cheek.

"Maybe so, but who could ever get enough of this handsome face?" she gave his cheek a playful pinch. 

"Ma, will you let the man sit already? Why must we endure this daily ritual of you mauling Brian?" Michael was seated as the usual booth with their friends Ted and Emmett. 

"I don’t mind it. It’s kind of nice to have someone be happy to see you," Brian settled himself on the seat beside Michael, the first genuine smile he had worn all day still gracing his lips. "So, how goes the world of comics, Mikey?" Brian slipped out of his jacket and allowed himself to relax and forget about the bullshit at the ad agency.

"Excellent. Your suggestion for running an ad in the high school papers has really been paying off, Brian," Michael began digging into his fries immediately when his mother set his burger in front of him. "Thanks, Ma," he mumbled through a mouthful of piping hot french fries. Debbie proceeded to set down each of her boys’ usual lunches before regarding Michael with a shake of her head. "Well at least he has some manners, even if they’re not table manners." She gave his cheek an affectionate pat before tending to her other customers. 

"What did I do?" Michael looked from Brian to Emmett to Ted blankly. 

"Nothing, sweetie. You know she loves you," Emmett smiled at his clueless friend. Michael rolled his shoulders in a shrug before attacking his burger with gusto. 

Lunch with his friends was exactly what Brian needed. He was able to unwind and join in the rigorous conversations about what was happening in the lives of his friends. The hour was over much too soon and once again it was time to return to his cage which his bosses referred to as a cubicle. 

It wasn’t long after Brian got back to the agency that the representatives from Brown Athletics arrived and were shown to the conference room by Cynthia. She gave Brian a sympathetic smile as she went to notify Tim of their arrival. Tim wore a smug smile as he strode toward the conference room to join Ryder and the Brown Athletics reps. Brian grit his teeth and averted his gaze, trying to focus on the notepad on his desk with the Liberty Air notes. Throwing himself into his work, Brian managed to divert his attention through the duration of the meeting. Forty-five minutes later the group of men emerged from the conference room, the Brown’s reps looking pleased with the presentation they’d seen, Ryder looking pleased with the amount of money this campaign would be bringing in, and Tim looking pleased with himself for no doubt passing the work off as his own. He headed into his office, ignoring the dirty looks he was getting from both Cynthia and Brian. He’d been in there maybe ten minutes when he came out and strode up to Brian’s desk, much to Brian’s surprise. 

"Brian, my man. Some of the boys and I are going out for a little celebration tonight at Boyd’s Pub and you’re coming with, I won’t take no for an answer," the tone Tim was using was rather jovial, which Brian found to be unsettling. That, and Tim rarely called Brian by his first name. What was his angle?

"I don’t know, Mr. Banks . . . I was thinking of just having a relaxing evening at home. It’s Friday–" Brian was cut off mid-sentence by his supervisor.

"Exactly! It’s Friday. You need to get out and live a little. We’re celebrating a job well done on the Brown Athletics account, and that includes you. We’ll see you there at eight," Tim turned and walked briskly back to his office before Brian could try and protest again.

__

What was that all about? Brian wondered to himself as he tried to think of some way to get out of hanging with his boss at some straight bar. It was completely out of character for Tim to be including him socially. Perhaps it was his way of making amends for his substandard treatment of Brian. Perhaps this was his way of reaching out to start things off on a new foot. 

__Brian wondered to himself as he tried to think of some way to get out of hanging with his boss at some straight bar. It was completely out of character for Tim to be including him socially. Perhaps it was his way of making amends for his substandard treatment of Brian. Perhaps this was his way of reaching out to start things off on a new foot. __

I guess it wouldn’t hurt to spend one night out with him, Brian figured. What’s the worst that could happen? He was pulled from his mental deliberation by the phone ringing on his desk.

__Brian figured. What’s the worst that could happen? He was pulled from his mental deliberation by the phone ringing on his desk.

"Kinney," he answered, grabbing up a pen in case he needed to take notes on a work-related matter.

"Hey, Bri. It’s Michael," Brian guessed Michael was calling from his comic book store, judging by the background noises.

"Hey, Mikey. Miss me already?" Brian chuckled, letting the pen drop from his hand onto the notepad in front of him.

"Funny. Actually I was calling to see if you wanted to join me and Emmett and Ted at Woody’s tonight for drinks and some pool. If I remember right the two of them have demanded a rematch after their dismal defeat last time. I think they’re trying to get back some of their dignity," Michael had to laugh at the remembrance of Ted and Emmett’s faces when Brian and Michael had mopped the floor with them. 

"I’d love to, Mikey, but I sort of have plans already," Brian sighed, adding another item to his list of cons for accepting the invitation this evening.

"You’re kidding. Do you have a date? Are you hiding some secret boyfriend from us?" Michael’s surprise was understandable as Brian never went anywhere without him or Ted or Emmett.

"No, my supervisor asked me to join him and some friends for drinks tonight to celebrate the success of the new Brown Athletics campaign," glancing at the clock, Brian noticed it was getting close to quitting time so he began tidying up his desk while he talked to Michael.

"That greasy little hairball? Why on earth would you agree to waste your Friday night with him?" Brian could just see the look of confusion on Michael’s face.

"I dunno. I guess I’m hoping he’s turning over a new leaf and will start treating me a little better. I mean, he’s never invited me to a function outside of work, so perhaps it’s a sign," Brian began gathering the random pens scattered around his cubicle, replacing them in the coffee mug that Michael had made for him with a picture of the pair of them in high school. 

"Well it’s your life. I won’t tell you how to live it. If you change your mind, you know where to find us. We might hit Babylon after Woody’s, so if you get done early maybe you can meet us there," it was hard for Michael not to tell Brian to snap out of it and blow off this creep, but he knew this was something Brian had to do for himself. And who knew, maybe the little greaseball was really trying to make an effort to be nicer to Brian. 

"Ok, Mikey, have fun," Brian hung up and logged off his work computer.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: Feedback please :)  i'm not above groveling for it.  


* * *

Brian had a couple of hours to kill before he had to meet Tim and his friends at the pub, so he decided to head to his apartment and order in some Thai food. He changed into a pair of well-worn sweats and a long sleeved T-shirt and curled up on the sofa to wait for his order to arrive. There was nothing on tv that could catch his interest so he turned it off and tossed the remote aside, deciding to save electricity. His gaze wandered around the living room of his apartment and it was almost as if he were seeing it for the first time. The walls were stark white with the occasional tacky landscape painting that looked like it had been stolen from over the headboard of a hotel room. The entertainment center didn’t really live up to its name. It held his modest sized television, a cheap DVD player and a few of his all-time favorite movies. The bookcase, placed near the sofa, held a few sci-fi classics as well as some books on business and some photo albums from his childhood, jokes really. A few framed pictures of Brian and his friends gave the place a little bit more personality, but not much. The saggy blue sofa was actually more comfortable than it looked.

The food arrived promptly and Brian exchanged pleasantries with the delivery boy who had come to know Brian on a first name basis since Brian ordered from the restaurant at least twice a week if not more. On his way back to the sofa with his dinner in hand, Brian snagged one of the photo albums from the bookcase and brought it with him. He flipped through the pages between bites of noodles and grilled chicken. His gaze passed over a picture of Brian with his mother and sister at his high school graduation. Brian hadn’t really seen much of Claire after that. She had dropped out of college and gotten married. She and her family were living somewhere near Philadelphia if he remembered right. Brian stared hard at the image of his mother standing stiffly beside him in the photo. It was one of the few pictures of Joan where she actually looked sober. Her drinking had been bad enough while she was with Jack, but after he left all bets were off. Brian was thankful for Debbie and Michael who had accepted Brian as one of their own. He had dinner at the Novotny house almost every evening, and was a frequent overnight guest. He gladly pitched in with Michael to help with tasks around the house like repairs or yard work as a means of thanking Debbie for her kindness. She was so proud of Brian when he got into the University of Pittsburgh on a full scholarship. Brian opted to live on campus during the school year, and stayed with the Novotnys during breaks and vacations. Brian rarely saw his mother after he moved out. He would send her flowers on Mother’s Day, for which he never received a single thank-you. On Christmas Eve he would stop by for a short visit and to drop off a gift for his mother. As with Jack, Brian felt the need to keep trying to make his mother proud, but she was too lost in her alcoholism to care about anyone. She had passed away during Brian’s senior year of college. He attended her funeral as any dutiful son would, but somehow he never managed to shed a tear over her passing. Sometimes he thought that made him an awful person. 

Brian flipped forward a few pages in the album to some pictures from his college days. Other than his parental issues, life had seemed to be looking up for Brian. He was doing excellent in school, receiving top marks in his business classes. He even managed to find a bit of time to date, which brought Frank into his life. He met Frank his junior year at a coffeehouse close to the campus. Failing to find a vacant table, Frank had asked if he could join Brian, and Brian was more than happy to share his table. The two began talking found that they had excellent chemistry. They seemed to have similar taste in music and movies, and a shared crush on the gorgeous Patrick Swayze, particularly admiring his performance in "Dirty Dancing." Brian had never felt such a connection with anyone, at least not on a romantic level. He was a bit surprised at his rash decision to accompany Frank to his dorm room for a beer. Once they were in the door all thoughts of beer were forgotten and the two became a tangle of lips and limbs, tugging at each other’s clothes frantically. Brian had fooled around with a few guys before, giving and receiving a fair share of blow jobs, but he had technically never had sex. Until he met Frank. He didn’t even question the direction things were heading, he felt an inexplicable trust for this man. Brian experienced the most mind-blowing orgasm while Frank continued to thrust in and out of him, and he wasn’t sure if was the afterglow of his climax or the genuine thing, but he was sure he was in love with Frank. 

Over the course of their junior year the two of them became quite serious, and at the beginning of their senior year they agreed to be exclusive and to move in together in an off-campus apartment. Brian didn’t think life could get any better, but his slice of paradise wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. While Brian really began focusing on his studies in the hopes of graduating with honors, Frank began getting really heavy into the party scene, hitting every frat party he could find and neglecting his classes almost entirely. At first Brian tried to ignore Frank’s destructive behavior, quietly tending to his lover when he would come home drunk, making sure he got cleaned up and tucked into bed. Things became progressively worse and some times Frank wouldn’t come home until morning. Then the phone calls began, random guys, and even girls, calling and asking for Frank. When Brian tried approaching Frank with his concerns, he found himself being verbally assaulted by him. Brian had opened up to Frank about his father’s abuse, and Frank had chosen to echo Jack’s words by telling Brian he was pathetic and a sissy. Desperate not to be abandoned like he was by his father, Brian had apologized for upsetting Frank and begged his forgiveness. Things continued on like this for months. The phone calls became more frequent and Frank was rarely in a sober state anymore. It was like being in a relationship with a nightmarish combination of his mother and father. When Brian decided he’d had enough of the cheating and the dangerous behavior, he tried confronting Frank again. Yet again he was given a verbal thrashing, cut to pieces by the man he had given himself to in so many ways. Frank told Brian he was a convenient fuck and he was finding himself rather bored with him now. 

Heartbroken, Brian moved in with Michael and Debbie for the remainder of his senior year. He threw himself completely into his studies, never leaving the house other than for classes. Debbie was worried about him, but she figured this was something he had to do, and waited in the hopes that things would improve once he graduated. And they did. Brian achieved his goal of graduating with honors and was able to find work at the Ryder Advertising Agency. Brian would meet with Michael and Emmett and Ted almost every day for lunch, and sometimes they could convince him to join them for drinks at Woody’s. Once Brian had a bit of money saved up he was able to find an apartment of his own, which he was still in to this day. Bit by bit he came out of his slump and started moving on with his life. But somehow he wasn’t ever the same again. Though the old Brian had been neglected and abused by his parents, he had always seemed to hold on to this little sliver of hope, that deep down they really loved him, that he was a valuable human being worthy of being loved. But the whole mess with Frank had seemed to snatch that hope from his hands and left him facing a dismal future. His spirit had been broken. He had lost the will to defend himself and subsequently he let people take advantage of him. 

Tired of his little trip down memory lane, Brian slammed the photo album closed and dropped it on the floor with a thud muted by the shaggy carpet. 

A quick glance at his wall clock told Brian he had almost an hour before he was due at the pub. His gaze shifted from one side of the room to the other as if checking to make sure he wasn’t being watched. A mischievous grin spread across his lips as he reached over to the end table beside the sofa to retrieve his laptop computer. His laptop was one of the few things that Brian really splurged on. He made sure he had the latest hardware and software for the smoothest performance and the least amount of hassle. He figured he had enough time to hop online and see who might be lurking around his favorite rooms. He booted up his computer and waited for it to finish loading. Though he was able to use it for those times he had to bring his work home, his primary use for his computer was frequenting the local gay chat rooms. It was there that Brian was able to be the man he longed to be. He was suave, he was sexy, every guy wanted to be with him, to spend the night with him. Guys would clamor to get the chance for a private conversation with him, moaning as Brian explained in excruciating detail just how he would use their bodies for his pleasure. He had a way of conjuring erotic images and urging his cyber-lovers to give over their control. 

For dealing with matters at work and communication with his friends and distant family Brian used the screen name BKinney. For his forays in the chats he created a special screen name. Not even Brian’s closest friends knew about his alternate screen name and alternate ego. He just didn’t feel like it was something they would understand. His need for acceptance, his yearning to be desired by men. Once his computer was ready, he opened his web browser, signing in under the screen name he had created for just such occasions. IrishHunk was now logged on. No one knew much about the mysterious IrishHunk. To his fellow chatters he was known as Aidan, which was Brian’s middle name. He was witty and charming, yes masculine and powerful. Aidan could make any man submit to him and still allow him to keep his dignity. Many a load had been shot at the thought of Aidan raking over their naked bodies with his smoldering Irish eyes while he thrust into them. Brian reveled in playing the part of Aidan. He spent at least three nights a week if now more in the gay Pittsburgh chat rooms. This had been his form of escape for the past five years. It helped him be able to face the grueling days at work and the awkwardness he felt out in public. Naturally Brian had embellished a little when it came to his appearance listed in his profile. Though his body was lean with just the right amount of musculature from his jogging routine, he viewed himself with a critical eye, finding it hard to believe that any man would be attracted to him. He had listed himself as 6'2", athletic, with silky chestnut hair and piercing hazel eyes. He went on to describe his attributes, chief among them his nine inch cock and voracious sexual appetite. 

The room Brian seemed to spend the most time in was known as "Liberty Avenue After Hours." He clicked on the link and entered the room, noticing a few new names along with some of his fellow regulars.

****

Sarg30: _Aidan, man! I thought you’d be out reaming the holes of Liberty Ave. instead of bumming around the net on a Friday night._

********

IrishHunk: _Well I am heading out to meet some guys at a bar later. Unfortunately it’s some work related bullshit and the guys are my straight boss and his straight friends._

****

Some of the regulars were always trying to lure Aidan out into the open so they could discover his secret identity. So far Brian had managed to remain coy and tease the boys with tales of his nights out at various clubs.

****

Surferdude: _I’d love to see you at Babylon tonight, Aidan. Even if it’s just to jerk off while watching you gucking some other guy in the backroom._

********

IrishHunk: _Gucking? Ha ha, perhaps you should try slowing down and typing with both hands Surferdude._

********

Soldierboy: _You’re welcome to fuck me for the boys of Babylon to watch, Aidan. You know I’m good for drilling._

********

Usemyhole27: _I’d love to be your bottom boy, Aidan. Who could ever get tired of being plowed by a nice thick 9-inch cock?_

********

IrishHunk: _Perhaps I may be able to escape my boss and his friends early enough to make a night of it at Babylon._

****

Technically it wasn’t lying, Brian was considering trying to meet Michael, Emmett and Ted at Babylon after seeing how things went with Tim and his friends. 

****

IrishHunk: _Hate to fuck and run, boys, but I’ve got to get ready for this evening. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do._

********

Sarg30: _So basically we can do whatever the fuck we want? There’s really nothing you won’t do, Aidan._

********

IrishHunk: _Touche, Sarge. Have fun._

********

Slave18: _Let us know how many of the straight guys you get to suck you off tonight, Aidan! LOL._

****

Brian chuckled as he signed off.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: i know it seems like it's slow going, but he will meet justin eventually, i promise.  again, feedback please please please.  


* * *

Brian really didn’t want to meet Tim and his friends at the pub but he knew if he didn’t then his curiosity would drive him insane for the rest of his days. The computer was turned off and set back on the end table before he rose from the couch to head for his bedroom in search of something to wear. He ended up going with a pair of dark-blue jeans that looked rather stiff and uncomfortable, and an olive green polo shirt. The color actually suited him rather well, bringing out the gold flecks in his unique hazel eyes, but the cut and style of the shirt left much to be desired. He slipped his feet into a pair of brown leather loafers, grabbed his wallet, cell phone and keys and headed down to his car.

His slate blue Ford Taurus was parked in his assigned spot. It wasn’t anything showy, but it was reliable and he’d gotten it for a good deal. After climbing in the driver’s side of the car Brian pulled a slip of paper out of his jeans pocket. He’d done a search for directions earlier that afternoon online at work so he would know how to get to Boyd’s Pub. _Why the fuck am I doing this?_ he questioned himself for the umpteenth time that evening. _Just go and get it done with. It can’t be that bad._ Brian started the car and began following the directions to Boyd’s Pub before he talked himself out of going. Parking his car across the street from the pub, Brian couldn’t help but sigh. This looked like the kind of place that would be crawling with people on St. Patrick’s Day claiming to be Irish merely to excuse their getting roaring drunk. Brian paused to make sure his car was locked before he crossed the street and entered the pub. The air was thick with smoke and the smell of cheap beer. A glance at a novelty beer clock on the wall told him it was ten after eight. Maybe he could sneak out before Tim managed to spot him. Alas Brian had no such luck as Tim caught sight of him from his perch on a bar stool, his arm draped around a middle-aged woman with overly tanned skin and obviously fake breasts. 

"Brian! You made it. I was beginning to think you’d bailed on us, man," Tim’s words were slightly slurred which suggested he’d been there since well before eight. Brian wore a forced smile as he made his way over to the group. He recognized a couple of guys from work whom he never had much interaction with, and a couple of guys he figured were friends of Tim’s. Brian managed to discreetly pull the empty bar stool beside the group a few inches away so he could pass himself off as being there alone if need be. Tim and the other guys were too busy hitting on aged floozies to notice. Brian flagged down the bartender and ordered himself a beer, figuring he’d try and make the most of things and make his escape at the first opportune moment. 

The minutes seemed to drag on forever as Brian responded to the idle chitchat that was thrown his way every so often. It was almost nauseating the way Tim was pawing at the leathery tramp who snorted frequently when she laughed. Brian tried focusing on drinking his beer and not spitting it back out in disgust. It was nearing nine o’clock when Brian decided he should try and make his escape. He was draining the last of his beer and began rising to his feet when Tim staggered over to him. 

"Hey, buddy, you’re not leaving are you?" Tim threw his arm around Brian’s shoulder, either ignoring Brian’s shudder of revulsion, or not noticing it at all. 

"Um, yeah actually. It’s been a long week and I think I’ll call it a night," Brian tried to extract himself from Tim’s drunkenly chummy grip. 

"Brian, pal, I’m gonna need a little favor from you," Tim reeked of cheap booze and overpowering cologne. "I’ve had a couple of drinks, so I’m gonna need you to drive me home," he patted Brian’s chest after announcing the ‘little favor’ he needed. 

"How about I call a cab for you?" Brian tried to give his voice a cheery edge to encourage Tim to accept the offer.

"And leave my Lamborghini here at the bar?" Tim snorted with laughter, spraying Brian with alcohol-scented spit, "not likely."

"Listen, Tim, I’ll call a cab to take you home and a tow-truck to get your car home, how does that sound?" Brian dabbed at the spit on his shirt with a napkin.

"I don’t trust those crooked bastards with my car. Either you drive me home in my Lambo or I’ll drive myself home," Tim paused to hiccup. When he started speaking again his voice was a little lower and conspiratorial, "You wouldn’t want to be responsible for me having an accident would you?"

"What about one of your friends?" Brian lifted his head to assess the condition of the other members of the group and found that they were all just as drunk as Tim, if not more so. It was then that Brian began to suspect that this was the reason he had been invited to the ‘celebration’ all along. He was seething with anger, but he really didn’t want to risk angering his boss. Life at work was already miserable enough as it was and that was without pissing off Tim. 

"Fine," Brian growled his reply, rising to his feet to approach the other members of the group. He called a couple of cabs for them to get home and waited until they were all safely buckled in the yellow vehicles before he turned his attention back to Tim. Apparently Tim’s new female friend was coming along as well. Tim had parked his car in a handicap parking space and somehow managed to avoid be ticketed. The car was an early 90's model Diablo, obviously purchased in an attempt to impress and look macho, but only succeeded in screaming ‘penile compensation’. Brian took one last look at his own car before getting Tim’s keys from him. Brian opened the passenger side door, restraining a snort at the skyward swinging motion of the door. Tim and his lady friend whose name Brian did not know (he wasn’t sure Tim even knew what it was) climbed into the passenger seat of the car. The woman sat in Tim’s lap and then the pair of them proceeded to maul one another, disheveling their clothing and looking as though they were trying to swallow each other whole. Brian had to check Tim’s license to get his home address. After buckling himself in he put the key in the ignition and started the engine. He was glad to have a means of distraction to help him keep from noticing the hot and heavy hetero pair beside him. The drive went as well as could be expected and they were almost to Tim’s condo when Brian heard a few peculiar sounds from the seat next to him. Somebody was throwing up and since he could also hear the same snorting laughter he’d been listening to all evening, he assumed it was Tim puking. Brian rolled down his window before the smell of vomit could permeate the car. This evening couldn’t get over with soon enough.

When they finally arrived at the condo, Brian parked the car and quickly hopped out, desperate to get away from the cloying smells of cologne, booze, and vomit. Figuring Tim wouldn’t be able to manage even a simple task like opening the car door, Brian went around and opened it for him, stepping back as Tim and his date spilled out onto the pavement, laughing drunkenly. He let them stumble toward the door of Tim’s place while Brian cracked the windows a bit and locked up the car. He had no intention of cleaning up Tim’s mess, but he figured leaving the windows slightly open would help cut back on the stink. Brian jogged up to Tim’s door where Tim and his bar tramp were making out yet again. After unlocking the front door and making sure his boss was inside with his new friend, Brian dropped Tim’s keys on the nearest table and left them to their own devices.

He pulled his cell phone from his pocket, dialing the number of the cab company to get a ride back to his own car. After finishing his call he snapped his phone shut and rested his lean form against a streetlight to wait for his ride. Arms folded over his chest and his head fell back wearily. Golden light poured over him from above. A glance at his watch told him that it was nearing ten o’clock. Babylon was a definite possibility still. Perhaps he would head over there after he picked up his car from the bar. Brian was grateful when the cab pulled up to the curb less than ten minutes later. He gave the bar address to the driver and settled back against the seat in an attempt to relax during his ride. 

He knew better now than to trust Tim. _Who are you kidding, Kinney? You already knew that the guy was a complete user. Don’t act like this was some big surprise._ Brian shook his head ruefully, knowing deep down it was true. He tried to clear his mind and focus on the positives. The night was still young and his friends were hoping he would join them. What more could he ask for?

When the cab reached Boyd’s Pub Brian handed the driver a wad of bills and thanked him. He stepped out of the cab and reached into his pocket for his car keys and began walking across the street to where his car was parked. A strange crunching sound underfoot made him stop short and at that moment he truly focused his gaze on his car. The driver’s side window had been smashed in and the glass from it littered the street which accounted for the crunching noise.

"Perfect," Brian muttered, stepping up to the car and opening the door. His stereo had been ripped from the front panel and his visor clip of CDs had been taken. The thieves had even gone so far as to steal the change from his ashtray. Seething with anger, Brian kicked the door of his car, leaving a noticeable dent. He was beyond caring at this point. All he wanted to do was go home and hide under his comforter. Filing a police report was not something he wanted to deal with at the moment so he decided to take care of it in the morning when he called his insurance company. He carefully brushed the glass from the driver’s seat so as to avoid slicing his hands open. Brian drove his damaged car home, pulling into his spot and not even bothering locking the door this time. He stomped his way into his apartment, tossing his clothes off as he crossed the living room until he was left in nothing but his boxers. He flopped himself onto his full size bed, yanking the comforter up over his head, shutting out the world and willing himself to forget his miserable day.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: you get a tiny peek at justin this chapter, but i promise you will see more of him soon (and i mean that in every sense)  


* * *

Saturday morning had mostly been spent dealing with his insurance company and the police department. Then Michael had called to see how the whole Tim thing went. Brian downplayed the events of the evening, telling Michael about the trampy older women hanging off of Tim and his friends, and the annoyance of having to call cabs for the guys after they got drunk. He knew if he were to divulge the rest of what actually happened, Michael would get on his case about not sticking up for himself and letting people walk all over him. Brian simply decided to save them both the trouble.

The rest of Saturday and the whole of Sunday were spent forgetting his troubles by fraternizing with the horny gay chatters of Pittsburgh. Private conversations with IrishHunk listed in great detail just how Aidan would take his latest trick. From the angle of his partner’s back, to just how deep those fingers were probing, Brian wove an intricate tapestry of such vivid images that left him with very satisfied conversational companions. 

When asked by the Liberty Avenue After Hours regulars what kind of action he had seen on Friday night, Brian was able to tell them in all honesty that he’d seen things that night he had never witnessed before, things that were seared into his brain. He conveniently neglected to mention the fact that the only action he had witnessed Friday evening was his pathetic supervisor making a drunken spectacle of himself and attempting to dry hump a Lolita-wannabe who had to have been pushing fifty. Never before had Brian seen such vast amounts of overly-tanned implanted breasts, and it was a sight he could gladly go without seeing ever again. Yet with his talented way of manipulating words, Brian had the boys visualizing such spectacles as a tender little twink taking multiple cocks up his tight little hole, or oily muscled studs pounding into each other roughly. 

By Sunday evening Brian was exhausted, his hands threatening to cramp up, and he desperately needed to restock his tissue supply. He logged off and set his computer aside, then kicked back on the sofa, still naked from his last stimulating private conversation. He was cozy and sated and the only thing missing was having a lover to bask in the afterglow with him. He would give anything to be tangled in the embrace of some gorgeous man, one who held the key to his heart. But no such man existed, and so Brian had to be content with what he had. A virtual life was better than no life at all in his book.

Monday morning rolled around and Brian dropped his car off at the repair shop on the way to work. Fortunately the garage was only a few blocks from his office building so he could walk from there and then pick up his car after work.

When Brian stepped into the lobby of his office building he couldn’t help but notice the young man hovering near the security desk. He had the most amazing pale gold hair that Brian was certain would feel more luxurious than the finest silks. Thick sandy lashes framed a mesmerizing pair of ocean blue eyes. Brian slowed his steps as he crossed the lobby just so he could prolong the length of time he could gaze at the gorgeous man. He looked so young, yet he had an air of maturity about him which made his age hard to guess. His lean form was dressed in a pair of dark grey slacks which fit him like they were tailor made, and a brick red dress shirt that had every button adjusted perfectly. He had a leather satchel with him which was currently resting on the floor beside his feet while he conversed with the guard on desk duty.

"Hey Brian. How was your weekend?" the desk guard called out to Brian as he was crossing the lobby. Brian jumped, startled, feeling very much like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He could feel his face flooding with warmth and was grateful his beard would mask most of his blushing. Smiling at the guard, he willed his pulse to stop racing.

"Oh, you know... same old same old," it was about the most witty thing Brian could think of at the moment. He focused his attention on the guard, watching the pale blonde out of the corner of his eye.

"I hear ya," the guard chuckled before lifting his hand in a wave, "Well, have a good one."

"Thanks, you too," Brian smiled shyly, completely aware of the fact that the handsome young blonde was watching him. He reached the door to the stairwell and swiftly ducked in, rather keen on avoiding the masses of workers piling into the elevators to get to their various offices of employment. Brian quickly reached the floor where the Ryder Agency was located and made his way over to his padded cell of a cubicle. He was just finishing checking his e-mail memos regarding the Liberty Air account when Tim’s assistant Cynthia appeared with a fresh cup of steaming coffee in hand.

"Here you go," she set the mug on Brian’s desk. "I thought you might be in need of a little caffeinated energy this morning." Cynthia hated the way Tim treated Brian, barking at him and walking all over him. If only she knew how deep the level of exploitation went. She certainly wouldn’t stand by and allow Tim to take the credit for Brian’s ideas, but the slimy supervisor managed to keep anyone from discovering his deception.

Brian lifted the mug to his lips and took a long sip. Cream and three sugars, just how he liked it. "Cynthia, you are a saint," he smiled gratefully at her. "If I was straight I would marry you."

"Well, it’s my loss that you’re not," she laughed softly and gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder.

"I really do appreciate this, thank you," Brian smiled sincerely.

"You’re welcome. Keep your chin up, Tiger," Cynthia returned the smile and headed back to her desk to go over the list of today’s assignments. Perhaps today wouldn’t be so bad after all. A perfect cup of coffee to start the day was always a good sign.

Brian had his attention focused on the Liberty Air account notes when he suddenly felt an odd prickling on the back of his neck. He lifted his head toward the door of the agency reception area just in time to see the appealing young man he had spotted earlier. Ryder was headed that way, obviously having been paged by the receptionist. He shook the blonde’s hand and the two began talking as Ryder motioned for the man to follow him. Brian found his curiosity piqued and his body responding at the sight of the gorgeous blonde. Grateful that he was seated at his desk, Brian shifted in his chair and willed his body to calm while he watched Ryder escort the man into his office. Since clients usually traveled in packs as a means of exerting power, Brian assumed the man must be a new employee since he was here alone. He stared at the door for a few moments after Ryder had closed it then glanced around guiltily, hoping no one had seen him gawking. Fortunately for him the majority of the Ryder employees were dealing with weekend hangover recoveries, no one seemed to have noticed. What he didn’t know was that one person had witnessed his stare of apparent longing, but Cynthia would never tell a soul what she saw.

The workday at the Ryder Agency began at eight o’clock am. It was nearing eight thirty when Tim strolled into the office. Not a single week went buy without Tim being tardy at least once, but somehow he never seemed to get reprimanded for it. Brian was still livid with Tim for the way he had used him Friday evening, so he attempted to ignore him. That was impossible, however, because Tim headed right toward Brian’s cubicle. Brian tried to look like he was thoroughly engrossed in his notes, but Tim didn’t seem to buy it.

"I have a bone to pick with you, Kinney," Tim’s voice was stern and a bit on the loud side, but he didn’t seem to mind that people were staring at him. Brian wanted to yell at Tim in return and tell him that Brian himself had a bone to pick, but he held his tongue and merely looked up at his supervisor in silence.

"You know, when I let people borrow my things I expect them to be returned in the same condition. You obviously don’t have the same respect for people’s things that I do, since you left a fucking mess in my Lamborghini Friday night." Brian’s eyebrows shot up and he opened his mouth to say something in protest but Tim kept talking. He pulled an envelope out of the pocket of his suit jacket and began waving it in Brian’s face. "I had to have my car thoroughly cleaned on Saturday to fix the mess you made of it, and I expect you to take care of this bill!" Tim slammed the envelope onto Brian’s desk before disappearing into his office, leaving everyone wondering what exactly Brian had done to Tim’s car. Uncertain how to respond, Brian reached for the envelope and pulled the detailing bill out, reviewing the charges. Toward the bottom the figure $314.76 had been circled in red pen.

"You’re fucking kidding me," Brian mumbled to himself out loud, letting the paper fall to his desk. It wasn’t that he didn’t have the money, it was more the fact that it was Tim who had basically black-mailed Brian into driving him home in his car to keep Tim from driving drunk, and again it was Tim who couldn’t hold his booze and puked all over the passenger side of his faux macho mobile. Brian shoved himself away from his desk and walked quickly to the men’s room to splash some water on his face in the hopes of cooling off his anger.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: there's justin... he was bound to show up sooner or later :)  


* * *

The insistent blare of an alarm clock filled a darkened bedroom, announcing the arrival of Monday morning. The antagonizing noise roused the apartment’s tenant from his deep sleep, causing him to reach over and press every button on the clock until he found the off switch. Sky blue eyes, still blurred from sleep, attempted to focus on the glowing red numbers of the clock. Seven a.m.. To a recent college graduate this could be considered way too early to roll out of bed. But given the fact that this was seven o’clock eastern time and his body was still functioning on his native pacific time, that would make it four a.m., and that was just cruel. He longed to burrow back under the blankets and sleep to a less ungodly hour, but it was his first day at his new job and there was no way he was screwing this up by being late. He pulled his blonde head out from under the warm covers and hauled himself out of bed.

Weaving his way through boxes in various stages of unpacking, he stepped into the bathroom to get ready for his big day. He got the shower running so it would be hot by the time he was done emptying his bladder. After flushing and washing his hands, he caught sight of himself in the mirror.

Twenty-two year old Justin Taylor studied his reflection for a moment. He still couldn’t get over how much his life had changed since graduating from Portland State University that spring. Justin had lived in Portland since he was five. He had moved there from Chicago with his mother and one year old sister after his parents had divorced. Jennifer Taylor made a decent living supporting herself and her kids as a real estate agent. Justin, his sister Molly, and their mother had a very close-knit relationship, certain they could always count on one another. Every summer the kids would spend a couple of weeks in Chicago with their father. Craig Taylor always seemed to have a new girlfriend each time they came to visit. Molly and Justin really didn’t enjoy their time at their father’s but they went without complaint so their father wouldn’t make life miserable for them and their mother. Craig’s egotistical demeanor and bigoted attitude made him difficult to endure in large doses. Knowing what a homophobic prick his father was, Justin decided against telling him he was gay. It was hard enough telling his mother, but he needn’t have worried. Jennifer had suspected for some time that Justin might be gay, and she was glad that he felt comfortable enough to tell her. She wanted her children to be happy and safe and she told him as much. The one point she did want to make clear with him was that gay or straight, she expected him to practice safe sex. It was one of those ‘Eww, Mom, gross’ moments but Justin found it to be very reassuring of his mom’s acceptance.

When Justin turned seventeen and began looking at different schools he knew he was going to need his father’s help for tuition. Justin was an avid artist and wanted to pursue that path of studies in college, but his father was intent on Justin majoring in business. Craig even went so far as to tell Justin that he would only help with his tuition if Justin majored in business. Justin had been livid with his father for trying to control his life like that, but rather than flying off the handle he decided to manipulate the situation and make the most of it. He agreed to major in business and his father happily paid Justin’s tuition. What he neglected to tell his father was that he was majoring in art as well. Jennifer couldn’t have been more proud of her son for the way he handled the situation and also for the ambitious undertaking that a double major would be. And it was a challenge, but Justin not only managed it, but he was able to get some excellent internships with a local ad agency as well as a couple of graphic design firms, and he graduated with honors.

After graduating in the spring, Justin took a month off to relax and get all of that learning nonsense out of his head before he had to become a grown-up. Over the summer he began doing research on various ad agencies around the country, figuring advertising would be a way of combining both aspects of his education. He contacted several of them, sending copies of his resume and letters of recommendation from his professors and former employers. Weighing his options carefully, Justin ultimately accepted the position offered by the Ryder Agency in Pittsburgh. It had been a tough decision to make, moving clear to the other side of the country away from his family, his friends and everything he ever knew. Somewhere deep inside him, he knew this was the right place to be.

Using her real estate connections, Jennifer had been able to help Justin locate an apartment that was both affordable and reputable. September rolled around and Justin had rented a moving van to pack up his things and start the next phase of his life. Jennifer volunteered to help him make the drive from Portland to Pittsburgh and Justin accepted gratefully, knowing it would take less time to get there and be a safer trip with someone to share the driving responsibilities. Molly was just beginning her senior year of high school so she stayed behind. Driving around twelve hours a day, they arrived in Pittsburgh on the fourth day. Jennifer had stayed a couple of days to help Justin do some unpacking and setting up in his new apartment. Once Justin had gotten settled in, he went with Jennifer to the airport for her flight back to Portland. Justin made her promise that she and Molly would come to Pittsburgh for Thanksgiving and after a few tears they said goodbye.

Justin had scheduled his arrival in Pittsburgh to give himself a couple of weeks to get acquainted with his new surroundings before he started his job. His neighbor, Daphne Chanders had been a lifesaver in that regard. As a pre-med student, Daphne knew how to live on a budget. She knew where to find the best deals on groceries, the most economical means of transportation, and all those things that make a world of difference to someone just starting out. When they discovered they both had a guilty pleasure known as “Will & Grace,” they made plans to get together each Thursday to watch the show and have dinner.

The majority of the past couple of weeks had been spent unpacking more boxes, stocking his cupboards, and setting up accounts for things like checking, his cell phone and internet. After one particularly long day of unpacking books and CDs, Justin had headed down the block to the nearest Starbuck’s in search of caffeine. As he sat sipping his iced mocha, he couldn’t help but notice a pair of guys at a nearby table who were obviously in the honeymoon stage of their relationship, as they couldn’t seem to keep their hands off one another. He went over and introduced himself, telling them he was new to the area and asking if there were any decent gay clubs or bars in town. They politely invited him to join them at their table and proceeded to give him all the information he needed on the gay scene of Pittsburgh. Justin quickly learned that Liberty Avenue was the Mecca of gay life in Pittsburgh. On their advice, he had checked out a couple of the places they suggested. He figured he should take advantage of the few nights he had left before he had to turn his life over to his job. Popperz was ok, but it wasn’t quite what he was looking for. Babylon was definitely more his style. It had an aura of mystery to it, and it oozed sexuality. There was no shortage of dance partners or guys wanting to buy him drinks. To top it all off, he received one of the best blow jobs he’d had in ages in the backroom. Justin would definitely make Babylon a priority on weekends if he wasn’t swamped with work.

He blinked hard and realized his image in the bathroom mirror was now blurred by the steam from the shower. He snapped out of his tangle of thoughts and stepped into the shower. He had been agonizing over what to wear for his first day of work, so the night before Daphne had helped him choose a pair of charcoal grey slacks and a deep brick red shirt. After finishing his shower and drying off he dressed and then fiddled with his hair. He carefully parted his hair on the left and combed his pale gold hair so it swept at just the right angle across his brow. Checking the clock to see if he was still on schedule, he wolfed down a bagel, brushed his teeth, then grabbed his cell phone and satchel and headed out.

Having studied the bus schedules and maps carefully, he had his morning transportation plotted out perfectly. It was ten til eight when he arrived at the building where the Ryder Agency was located. He paused a moment at the glass doors, taking a deep breath to calm himself before he entered. Not sure exactly which floor the office was located on, he approached the security desk to ask for directions. He had just finished repeating the directions back to confirm them when the guard greeted a man crossing the lobby. The poor fellow looked rather nervous. Justin watched him as he hastened to a door beside the bank of elevators. Lifting his satchel from the floor, Justin thanked the guard for his help and headed to join the throng at the elevators. When he reached the floor where the Ryder Agency was located he easily found the reception area from the security guard’s directions. He stepped up to the receptionist’s desk with a confident smile that belied his feeling of nervousness.

“Good morning, my name is Justin Taylor. I believe Mr. Ryder is expecting me,” his voice was calm and professional. He watched as the receptionist scanned the list of appointments scheduled that day to find his name.

“I’ll let him know you’ve arrived, Mr. Taylor,” she pressed a few buttons on the switchboard in front of her and spoke into her headset to the boss. “He’ll be right over to meet you,” she informed Justin.

“Thank you,” he nodded politely. It wasn’t more than a minute later that Marty Ryder appeared to greet Justin. The older man extended his hand and Justin grasped it, returning the firm handshake.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Justin,” he offered a genuine smile before gesturing for Justin to follow him. From the phone calls and e-mails Justin had exchanged with Ryder, he gathered he was an easygoing man, yet with a sense of proprietorship. His appearance was exactly what Justin had expected; early fifties, slight traces of silver at his temples, glasses that were more focused on function rather than style, and a well-groomed beard. Justin followed his employer to his office. Ryder seated himself behind his desk and motioned for Justin to take a chair.

“I brought along my portfolio, as you requested,” Justin reached for his satchel and pulled out a binder which held his work examples. He passed the binder over to Ryder who flipped through the pages, pausing every now and then to take a longer look at various graphics and things. When he was finished, he passed it back to Justin.

“Very impressive,” Ryder reached for a folder resting on his desk, going through the contents while Justin put his portfolio away. “Your transcripts are excellent and your professors and former employers gave you highly complimentary letters of recommendation. I must admit I was a bit hesitant hiring someone fresh out of college and with limited experience in the field of advertising, but I have a feeling you’re more than capable of making it in the real world.”

“Thank you, Mr. Ryder, I appreciate your confidence in me,” Justin meant every word of it. The opportunity he was being given at the Ryder Agency normally took people years of experience and hard work to obtain.

“I’ll give you a quick tour of the agency, then we’ll get you squared away in a cubicle for the time being. I’d like to have you out with the copywriters and graphic designers for a while so you can get a feel for how we operate,” Ryder closed the file on his desk and rose from his chair, heading to the door to show Justin around. He took Justin through the art department first, then past the conference rooms and the account supervisors’ offices before concluding among the copywriters’ cubicles. Ryder gestured toward an empty cubicle to which Justin had been assigned.

“We’ll have you work out here with the copywriters for a week or two to observe the campaign process from the beginning. After that we’ll have you work over in the art department to see the visualization step, and finally we’ll have you attend a few of our campaign pitch meetings with the clients. We’ve got a campaign for Liberty Air that’s in the early stages. You can start with that group. The supervisor for this account is Timothy Banks, that’s his office over there,” Ryder gestured to Tim’s office door which was closed, as it usually was. “His assistant’s name is Cynthia, she can help you if you have any questions, or need to talk with Tim.”

Just then Justin noticed the awkward looking man he had seen in the lobby earlier, the one the guard had spoken to. He looked a little distracted, or perhaps it was agitated, as he walked back to the rows of cubicles.

“Ahh, Brian, perfect timing. You’re working on the Liberty Air account, correct?” Ryder looked up as the man approached.

Brian looked as if he were taken off guard, stuttering a moment before he could respond. “Y-Yes, sir, Mr. Ryder.” He approached the agency owner who was still with the handsome blonde man.

“This is Justin Taylor, he’s new here and I’d like him to observe the various campaign stages so he can become more acquainted with our production process. I’d like you to show him what you’re working on with the Liberty Air campaign.” Brian crept a little closer to the pair and Justin could see the color rising in his cheeks. Ryder seemed oblivious and continued with the introductions. “Justin, this is Brian Kinney, he’s one of our copywriters; worked on some of the best campaigns this agency has seen. Well, I’ll leave you to it then, gentlemen.” With that Ryder went back in the direction of his office, leaving Brian and Justin standing beside their cubicles, which happened to be right beside each other.

Justin set his satchel down on his desk and took a few steps closer to Brian. He extended his hand to the slightly older man, offering a warm smile. “It’s nice to meet you, Brian.”

For a moment Brian seemed to be mesmerized by the blonde’s smile. He slipped his hand into Justin’s and shook it, trying not to bite his lip in response to the tingling of pleasure he felt when their hands met. “You too, Justin.” Brian smiled in return, all thoughts of his evil boss Tim melting in the ray of sunshine that was Justin Taylor.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: the boys get to know each other  


* * *

Brian couldn’t seem to think of what to say after their introduction. He simply stood there staring at the golden-haired younger man who would be working closely with him for the next few days.

It was Justin who finally broke the silence. “Mr. Ryder tells me you’re working on a new campaign for Liberty Air?” he prompted gently.

“What? Oh, right,” Brian began collecting his notes for the Liberty Air campaign, glad to have something to keep him busy. “Sorry, it’s been a long day,” Brian offered a small smile and an apology for his absentmindedness.

Justin couldn’t help but laugh lightly, “It’s only eight forty-five. You must have had one hell of a morning.”

“You could definitely say that,” Brian laughed as well, feeling himself relax a bit. “Why don’t you bring your chair over and I’ll show you what we have so far for the new campaign?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Justin wheeled his chair from his cubicle to Brian’s, scooting up beside Brian to look on. Brian showed him a variety of information, from facts and figures, to customer surveys and reviews, and notes on what the company was hoping to emphasize in this campaign string.

“So they’re trying to bring the focus onto their economical prices,” Justin surmised, moving his chair a little closer for a better look.

“Exactly,” Brian nodded, trying to keep his attention on his notes in front of him so he wouldn’t stare at Justin’s mouth. “Have you ever been on a Liberty Air flight before?” Brian wanted to see how familiar Justin was with the company from first hand experience.

“Actually, yes. My dad would fly my sister and me out from Portland to visit him in Chicago during the summers and we usually ended up on Liberty Air,” Justin tried to recall his experiences on the airline. His most prominent memories, naturally, were the dread of having to spend a lengthy amount of time with his father during the trip over, and the elation of coming back home on the trip back. Problems with the airline had never been an issue though during his travels. The staff was always friendly and helpful, the flights were very reliable as far as takeoffs and arrivals went, and the Taylor children never lost a single piece of baggage.

“Maine Portland, or Oregon Portland?” Brian quirked a brow, finding himself curious about his new co-worker and where he came from.

“Oregon,” Justin smiled softly, but there was a definite look of sadness on his face, most likely homesickness.

“So you’re quite a ways away from home,” Brian offered a smile of comfort. “ How long have you been in Pittsburgh?”

“Two weeks. I’m still trying to adjust to the time change. The hardest part though is being away from my mom and my sister. It’s basically been just the three of us since my parents divorced fifteen years ago. But I guess it’s time to grow up and join the real world.”

“Look on the bright side, your family is only a Liberty Air flight away,” Brian laughed softly but cringed inwardly at his lame joke.

“True,” Justin started to laugh as well but then the sound stopped short and his eyes got a little wide. “Wait, Brian . . . that’s brilliant. ‘Only a Liberty Air flight away.’ That could work for the campaign,” it was as if Justin’s whole body was electrically charged as his creative juices started flowing. “It could be the main tag line, and you can add different scenarios to it. Like what you said, for example. ‘Your family is only a Liberty Air flight away.’ It encourages people to travel to stay in touch with their family. Or you could say ‘Your vacation is only a Liberty Air flight away.’ It works on so many levels.”

Brian found himself nodding enthusiastically as Justin rattled off ideas. He grabbed a pen from his mug and began jotting down the concept. “I think you’re really on to something here. What do you think of ‘A first class experience for an economy price is only a Liberty Air flight away’?” Brian glanced up at Justin to await his input.

“It’s perfect. It incorporates the slogan and gets the message across that this company is passionate about decent prices and outstanding service,” Brian couldn’t help but notice that Justin gestured with his hands when he talked. The motions became more animated and noticeable as his enthusiasm rose.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve had this productive of a brainstorming session for a campaign . . . ever. We make a pretty good team, Justin,” Brian sat back and scanned over their notes with a feeling of satisfaction. It had honestly been quite a while since Brian had been excited about ideas for an ad campaign. More often than not he was dreading the moment when Tim would swoop down and fly off with his ideas, reaping the rewards for Brian’s hard work.

“You mean it’s not this easy all the time?” Justin found Brian to be very easy to get along with, once Brian came out of his shell. He got the sense that Brian didn’t grant his trust easily. Justin had always believed that being true to yourself and respectful of others was the best policy, and he felt that Brian sensed that honesty in him.

The morning passed by quickly while the two of them became engrossed in batting ideas back and forth, compiling a list of possible sales pitches to use the slogan in, and going over the company data to see if any information could spawn other ideas. Before they knew it, it was nearly eleven thirty and time for their lunch break.

Justin’s stomach growled, as if on cue. Brian laughed. “I guess that would be the lunch bell.”

“I didn’t eat much this morning on account of nerves,” Justin admitted. “Please tell me there’s something other than sushi restaurants within walking distance of the office.”

“You’re in luck,” Brian chuckled as he unrolled the sleeves of his lightweight tan sweater. “There are a couple of cafes in the neighborhood, a few fast food joints, a deli or two. Somehow I usually end up at the Liberty Diner. My best friend’s mom works there and it’s been a hangout of ours for years. You’re welcome to come with me if you like, but I should warn you, Liberty Avenue is the gay district of Pittsburgh. I don’t know if you’re uncomfortable with that.”

Justin simply smiled and said, “It’ll be interesting to see how Liberty Avenue looks on a Monday afternoon as compared to a Saturday night.”

“Ahh, so you’ve discovered the Eden for the queers of Pittsburgh. Which establishments have you patronized so far?” though Brian knew there was no way a guy like Justin, young, gorgeous, amazing personality, would ever go for a guy like him, it still gave him a thrill to know that Justin was indeed gay.

Justin was a bit surprised to learn that Brian himself was gay. He looked and acted every inch a straight guy. ‘Just goes to show that anyone can fall into making generalizations about people,’ he mused to himself.

“I’ve been to Popperz and Pistol, they were ok I guess. They were a means of passing the evening some place other than in front of my tv. My favorite by far though has to be Babylon,” Justin checked his pocket for his wallet while he and Brian walked to the elevator. Brian was so engrossed in his conversation with Justin that he didn’t even notice the fact that they were taking the elevator until they stepped out into the main lobby.

“Do you mind walking there? It’s only a couple of blocks away, and unfortunately my car is in the shop today,” Brian blinked a little in the sunlight that was shining right in his eyes when they stepped out of the building.

“Not at all,” Justin kept pace with Brian as they began walking to the diner.

“I should probably warn you about my friends before we get there. Most of them are a little . . . eccentric,” Brian wanted to make sure Justin was well informed before meeting his crazy group of friends. “The main one you should be prepared for is Debbie. She works at the diner and she’s the mother of my best friend, Michael. She’s loud and outspoken, but she means well and she’s got the biggest heart. She’ll probably try to hug you. If so, just go limp and play dead, maybe she’ll paw you for a bit and then get bored and move on.”

Justin laughed at Brian’s instructions. “I’ll keep that in mind. What else do I need to know?”

“Emmett would probably be the next one to keep an eye out for. He’s definitely a queen, but he manages to pull it off with dignity. He’s very hands on though, so don’t be alarmed. He’s not hitting on you, that’s just his method of operation,” Brian recalled how jumpy he had been around Emmett when he first met him. He was not at all prepared for Emmett’s touchy-feely approach to life, but he had grown accustomed to it and knew it’s what made Emmett unique. “Michael’s not too bad, he can just be a little clueless at times. It’s actually a source of amusement for the gang. That would just leave Ted, but he’s not dangerous in the slightest. Very low-key, cautious, a complete opera nut. The only thing you have to fear from him is boredom.”

They stepped up to the Liberty Diner, Brian opened the door and held it for Justin and the pair entered the restaurant. Brian was immediately pounced by Debbie. First she gave him a hug, and then she punched him in the arm.

“Where were you Sunday night? You missed our family dinner. Vic made garlic chicken, and you know how often I let my brother oversee the meal for our family dinners,” Debbie stood up tall and stared at Brian in a way that told him she meant business.

Brian put on his best repentant look, “I’m sorry Deb. I had a rather rotten weekend. My car got broken into so I just wanted to hide out and wallow in my misery.”

“All the more reason for being with your family. We’ll either bring you out of your funk, or make you realize it’s not so bad, you could be stuck living with us again,” she gave him a light jab in the ribs with her red-nailed finger before breaking into a smile and changing the subject. “Now . . . how about you tell me who this cutie is?” she turned her focus onto Justin who wasn’t sure how to react, given the display of the brazen woman’s range of emotions.

Brian barely managed not to laugh at Justin’s ‘deer in headlights’ look. “This is Justin, he just started at the agency and he’s new in town. Justin, this is Debbie. Don’t make her mad.” Brian gave Justin a smile that let him know he was just kidding.

“It’s nice to meet you, Debbie,” Justin offered a warm smile. “Brian has told me so much about you.”

“Oh, really? Well, just so you know, anything bad he told you about me . . . is probably true,” her whole face broke out in a smile, it was the only way Debbie knew how to smile. She reached out and gave Justin’s cheek a gentle pinch and an affectionate pat. “You boys go have a seat, I’ll be right over.” She headed back to the wall that separated the kitchen from the main part of the diner, fetching her orders from the counter.

Brian motioned for Justin to follow him to the gang’s usual booth. “You got off easy,” Brian shook his head, marveling at Justin’s good luck.

“Must be my charming personality,” Justin flashed him a flippant smile. When they reached the table Brian sat beside Michael on the booth seat, scooting over to make room for Justin. “Boys, this is Justin. He’s the newest employee of the Ryder Agency, and he’s a recent transplant to the Pitts. Justin, this is Michael, Emmett, and Ted,” Brian pointed to each of the guys as he introduced them.

“You look really familiar . . . didn’t I see you at Babylon on Friday night?” Emmett tilted his head slightly as he looked at Justin.

“Jeez, Em . . . that sounds like a cheesy pick-up line,” Ted gave his friend a hard time.

“I’m being serious, Teddy. I’m not flirting . . . for once,” Emmett rolled his eyes at Ted.

“Perhaps there’s hope for you yet,” Ted pat Emmett on the arm sympathetically. “So sorry for the interruption, please continue.”

Justin looked amused at the conversation between the two men. “It is entirely possible that you saw me on Friday night at Babylon. This couple I met at Starbuck’s recommended it.”

“You see, Teddy! I am entirely capable of a serious conversation,” Emmett gave Ted a queenly slap on the arm.

Just then Debbie came to the table with Michael, Emmett, and Ted’s orders. After setting down their plates she pulled out her order pad and turned her attention to Brian and Justin. “What’ll it be boys?”

Brian went first, “Can I get a caesar salad and an ice tea?”

Debbie jotted down Brian’s order then looked to Justin, “And for you, Sunshine?”

“Um, can I get a burger with the works, and a Coke, please?” he blushed a little at Debbie’s pet name.

“Coming right up,” Debbie turned to put in their orders while the boys got back to their ramblings.

Michael leaned forward a bit to talk to Justin around Brian, “So Justin, where are you from?” Brian’s small smile was hidden by his thick beard. He was grateful that his friends were the kind of people that would try to make a person feel welcome and comfortable. Even if they were a little scary at times.

“I lived in Portland, Oregon for fifteen years. I moved there with my mom and my sister after my parents divorced. I’ve only been in Pittsburgh for a couple of weeks, so I’m still going through family withdrawals,” the fact that he knew how much his family loved him, and that they would be coming to visit for Thanksgiving helped him to cope with his loneliness.

“Here you are, boys. Enjoy,” Debbie had returned with Brian and Justin’s orders.

“This looks great, thank you,” Justin was always mindful of his manners. His mother had been very adamant about this.

“Such a refreshing change, a young man with manners,” Debbie sighed happily, giving Justin a wink before heading back to pick up more orders.

“Aww, great. Now she’s going to expect us to be polite,” Michael managed to get his sentence out before he cracked up.

The men ate their lunches and kept up a steady conversation throughout the meal. Justin found Brian’s friends to be very hospitable and easy to get along with. Another thing he noticed was that Brian really seemed to be completely at ease around his friends. He was more talkative, more animated, more energetic. There was a sparkle in his breathtaking hazel eyes. Justin wondered why it was that Brian seemed to lack this confidence at work. His first impression of Brian was that he was skittish as a cat. What made him act so? Perhaps he would discover in time.

All too soon, lunch was over and it was time for everyone to head back to work. Reluctantly the group piled out of the booth and lined up at the cash register to pay for their meals. Brian was in front of Justin and told Debbie to add Justin’s meal to his check.

“Brian, you didn’t have to do that,” Justin’s tone showed his surprise and appreciation while Brian was busy putting his change in his wallet.

“It’s no problem. I owe you for being such a huge help with the Liberty Air campaign,” Brian rolled his shoulders in a slight shrug.

“Either way, I appreciate it. Thank you,” said Justin. Debbie was right. He did have impeccable manners.

“You’re very welcome,” Brian returned. They said their goodbyes to the gang, Debbie managed to sneak over to give Brian a hug and pinch Justin’s cheek again, and then they were off, back to work to continue on their notes.


	7. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes: i think a few people have been waiting to see something like this happen.  let me know what you guys think   


* * *

When Brian and Justin returned to the office they were ready for another round of brainstorming. Justin pulled a blank sketch pad out of his satchel along with a drawing pencil. "Do you mind if I do some sketches while we work? I think having visuals might help me think clearer," he looked at Brian who was straightening out their pile of notes.

"No, that’s actually a great idea," Brian cleaned up his desk a bit by putting away the extra pens that were laying around. He then read out the section of notes where they left off to refresh their memories. Justin wheeled his chair up to Brian’s desk and began doing rough sketches to compliment their various slogans and tag lines. The pair were hard at work, Brian scribbling down notes and Justin drawing a variety of examples for print media, and before they knew it an hour had flown by. 

Cynthia had been watching the two of them throughout the day, noting how well they worked together, how natural their chemistry was. Tim had been holed up in his office all day, bellowing only when he wanted something for lunch. Cynthia had called in an order for him and brought it in to him when it arrived. He seemed to be in the middle of a phone call when she stepped in, and from the sound of it, it wasn’t business related. She had set his lunch down and slipped back out with a roll of her eyes that seemed to escape her boss. 

Lacking anything substantial to do, and suspecting that Tim was busy wasting his time on porn sites again, she decided to go check in on Brian and the new guy. First she stopped by the employee lounge to grab three bottled waters. "Hey there boys, I’m glad to see someone’s able to keep busy around here," she handed each of them a water and kept the third for herself. "Just thought you could use some refreshment."

"Cynthia, you’re a gem," Brian smiled. "Justin, this is Cynthia, she’s Tim’s assistant. Cynthia, this is Justin."

"Nice to meet you," she shook Justin’s hand when he offered it.

"You too. Thanks for the water," he opened his bottle to take a long drink.

"No problem. So how goes the Liberty Air campaign?" she stood behind the two of them, taking a sip from her own drink.

They began showing Cynthia their notes and sketches, explaining their concept to her. She was definitely impressed by the quality of the work. Having worked for the agency for six years, she could tell when something was good.

Ryder was heading back to his office after a client meeting when he spotted the group huddled in Brian’s cubicle. Curious if there was some sort of problem, he altered his path to go check things out. "Afternoon, gentlemen, Cynthia. How are things going?" He approached the group who seemed to be wrapped up in their conversation. All three heads rose from the notes and sketches to regard their employer.

"Excellent, Mr. Ryder," Justin responded first, his tone sincere.

"That was a smart move having Justin work with Brian. The two of them are brilliant together," Cynthia watched Brian blush slightly as she praised him and Justin.

"Oh really? What have you come up with?" Ryder leaned in for a better look at Brian and Justin’s work. The two of them explained their ideas for the Liberty Air campaign, illustrating their points with Justin’s sketches. Ryder listened to the pair of them, noting how they communicated their ideas, each of them contributing to the discussion without overshadowing the other. Cynthia was right. The two of them were brilliant together.

"Very impressive, gentlemen. After the next campaign meeting with Tim, I’ll have you work with the art department on the graphics for this Justin," Ryder’s expression told Brian and Justin he was obviously impressed. "Speaking of Tim, where is he?"

"I haven’t seen him since I took him his lunch, sir. He’s been tied to the phone most of the day," Cynthia offered. In truth she couldn’t stand Tim, he was ungrateful, impatient, and frankly a creep. 

"Which clients has he been dealing with today?" Ryder addressed Cynthia, since she was the one to direct Tim’s calls.

"Actually, sir, the calls he’s taken today have all been personal calls. There were calls from Brown Athletics and the Truman Galleries, but he had me take messages," Cynthia managed to keep a cool and professional tone as she spoke, but on the inside she was thrilled to have a chance to point out her boss’ flaws without looking like a complainer.

"I’ll have to have a talk with him. I hope he doesn’t plan on making a habit of this," Ryder was obviously displeased with this report on whom he considered to be one of the top account supervisors in the agency, given the quality of work Tim presented to him.

"Unfortunately, this is a typical day for Tim," Cynthia had to bite her lip to keep from smiling when she noticed how angry Ryder seemed to be.

"I think I’ll go pay Timothy a visit. Keep up the good work, gentlemen," Ryder nodded to them before heading over to Tim’s office. Brian and Cynthia watched eagerly to see what happened, and though no one had said anything to Justin about Tim, he gathered that no one seemed to like the guy. Ryder knocked on the office door and didn’t wait for an invitation to enter. They could hear Ryder exclaiming when he walked in, "Banks, what the hell is going on here?" Ryder slammed the door behind him so he could deal with Tim in private. Brian and Cynthia looked as though Christmas had come early, they were so excited. 

"This has got to be the best Monday in the history of work," Brian flopped back in his chair, his glowing smile obvious even through his beard. Cynthia laughed and nodded in agreement.

"I take it Tim is rather unpleasant to work with," Justin had an amused look on his face as he studied Brian and Cynthia.

"Well, the thing is . . . he’d actually have to work to make that statement true. When he’s not chatting the day away with his pals on the phone, or browsing the porn sites, he’s running off with everyone else’s work, claiming it as his own" Brian folded his arms over his chest, growling slightly when he mentioned just a few of Tim’s winning attributes.

"Wait, you mean he told Ryder that all of your ideas were his?" Cynthia had been sitting on the corner of Brian’s desk, when she heard this news she stood up in surprise.

Brian grew a little sheepish as he looked up at Cynthia, "Yeah, he did."

"Brian! Why didn’t you say anything?" Cynthia gave him a look that let him know she wanted to both hug him and strangle him at the same time. "Oh, it makes so much sense now. Why Ryder seemed to think the world of Tim, why he never promoted you."

"I... I suppose I never thought it was worth the trouble. The job got done, did I really need the credit to placate my pride?" Brian couldn’t quite bring himself to look Cynthia in the eye as he spoke.

Justin had been watching the two of them in silence. After Brian’s last statement, he spoke up, his tone gentle. "It’s not a matter of pride, Brian. It’s a matter of fairness. You deserve the recognition and the opportunity to be acknowledged for your talent."

Cynthia sat back down on the desk to appear less confrontational now that the initial shock of truth had passed. "Exactly. You should be the one reaping all the rewards for your hard work, Brian." 

She looked as though she was going to continue, but just then the door to Tim’s office opened. Ryder stepped out first, and then Tim, who had his jacket over his arm and his briefcase in his hand. Without a word, Tim headed for the elevators and disappeared. Ryder approached the group at Brian’s cubicle who tried to look as though they had not been gawking over the situation.

"Mr. Banks has been put on suspension. His return will be pending upon an investigation from Human Resources. During his absence I would like all client calls for Tim to be directed to Brian. I would appreciate it if you could keep this information confidential," Ryder regarded the three of them, fairly certain he could trust them. They all murmured their consent before he returned to his office to put in a call to HR.

"You were saying something about this being the best Monday in history?" Cynthia gave Brian an encouraging pat on his shoulder as she stood up. "I will leave you gentlemen to your work," she started to head back to her desk but paused a moment when she remembered something. "Oh, Mr. Kinney, I have some phone messages for you from some of our clients," she winked at Brian and gave Justin a little wave before she left.

"Am I dreaming, or did that really just happen?" Brian looked at Justin, not trusting his own senses.

"Would you like me to pinch you to prove you’re awake?" Justin flashed a mischievous smile that told Brian he was entirely capable of doing just that.

"I’ll take your word for it," Brian held up his hands in case he had to defend himself.

"Why don’t you go get those phone messages from Cynthia while I work a bit more on these sketches?" Justin suggested wisely.

"I think I’ll do that," Brian nodded as he rose from his chair. 

Justin watched him approach Cynthia’s desk to deal with client concerns. He couldn’t help but wonder what would convince Brian that receiving the credit for his hard work would be more trouble than it was worth. Taking a moment to stretch his fingers and hands, Justin took the opportunity to glance over at Brian who was on Cynthia’s phone talking to one of the agency’s clients. 

Brian returned to his cubicle about twenty minutes later. He sat in his chair and took a long drink from his water before diving back into their project.

"What do you think?" Justin held up his sketch pad which had a much cleaner, clearer mock-up of the ads he had been drawing. He handed the pad to Brian to let him get a better look.

"Justin, this is amazing. It’s exactly what I was picturing," Brian studied the drawing carefully, noting the expert use of shading and perspective. "Where did you learn to draw like this?" Brian looked up when he passed the sketch book back to Justin.

"I’ve been into drawing ever since I was little, and in college I majored in art as well as business. Advertising seemed like the perfect field to utilize both subjects," Justin shrugged.

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly as the two continued working on the Liberty Air campaign. They were interrupted briefly when Cynthia transferred over a call from a client who wanted to confirm the dates their ads went to press. Before they knew it, the workday was over and it was time to go home. Brian and Justin filed away their notes in the bottom drawer of Brian’s desk and made sure it was locked. When Brian went to put his notepad in the main drawer of his desk, he noticed the envelope for Tim’s car detailing bill there. During the excitement of the day he had forgotten all about it. Brian pulled the envelope from his drawer, staring at it for a moment before tearing it up and dropping it in the trash. With a satisfied smile on his face, he said his goodbyes to Justin and Cynthia before heading to the garage to pick up his car.


	8. Chapter 8

  
Author's notes:

we see a little more of Brian's alter ego Aidan at work.  don't kill me for where i ended the chapter.  as always, love your feedback :)

* * *

Brian seemed to have a skip in his step as he walked along the pavement to the garage where his car would hopefully be done. He kept marveling over the day he’d had. After the initial run-in with Tim, he was certain his day would be miserable, but then Justin came along and everything seemed . . . sunnier. The two of them just clicked when it came to campaign work. And he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t attracted to Justin. The slim young blonde was perfect in so many ways. Physically he was gorgeous, and he had the most incredible personality. From his gentlemanly manners to his kindness and easygoing attitude, he was everything Brian wanted in a guy. Unfortunately there was no way a guy like Justin would ever go for a guy like Brian. First of all there was a bit of an age gap. Brian had recently turned thirty-four, and Justin was in his early twenties. Justin was so vibrant and outgoing, so completely unlike Brian. So Brian would have to be happy to be friends with Justin and admire him in secret.

Nothing could top Brian’s introduction to Justin as the highlight of the day, but Tim’s suspension was definitely second on the list. Brian wasn’t sure what all had happened after Ryder had entered Tim’s office, but it had to have been something drastic for their employer to send Tim home indefinitely. Brian could only hope that Tim’s karma was finally getting even with him.

When Brian arrived at the garage, he went in and talked to the mechanic, getting his bill. Fortunately his insurance would cover almost all of the cost for replacing the window and the stereo. After filling out the appropriate paperwork and writing a check for the amount he owed, he was able to drive his car home. First he stopped by the market to get some groceries. He was in a very reflective mood, and when that happened he liked to cook. After setting his groceries down in the kitchen, he changed into some comfortable sweats and a well-worn T-shirt, then he went over to his stereo and popped in the “Dirty Dancing” soundtrack. Before long he was singing along to “I’ve Had the Time of My Life” while he chopped up chicken and vegetables to make a stir-fry. By the time he was done singing the last few lines of “Hungry Eyes,” his rice was done and the stir-fry was ready to be served. He dished himself up a heaping plate of steaming rice, veggies, and chicken and grabbed himself a cold beer from the fridge before settling down at the table to eat. He left the stereo playing while he ate, his toe tapping along with the music, his fork occasionally swinging as though conducting the song.

After he had finished eating and putting away the leftovers, he was standing at his sink doing the dishes and contemplating his evening. It definitely looked like an evening to bring out Aidan.

***********************************************************

Justin stepped into the building where his apartment was. Keys in hand, he first went to check his mailbox, and then entered the elevator. He got off on the fourth floor and headed down the hallway to his door. Once inside he dropped his satchel on the floor and tossed his mail onto the nearest flat surface. He pressed the ‘play’ button on his answering machine when he noticed it was flashing.

“Hey, honey, this is your mom. Just calling to see how your first day of work went. Call me when you get a chance. Love you. Oh, and Molly sends her love too. Ok, bye.”  
Justin couldn’t help but crack up at the kissy noise his mom added to the end of the message. He decided to call her back later in case she was busy with clients.

His first priority was to change out of his work clothes and into something more comfortable. He flung his slacks and dress shirt over the back of a chair in his room and slipped into a pair of sandy cargoes and a navy blue T-shirt. Next on his agenda was something to eat. Opting for something simple, he made himself a sandwich piled high with meat, cheese, and all the fixings. He snagged a bag of potato chips and a bottle of soda before he headed for the sofa. Most evenings he watched the news to help him get to know the area better and tonight was no different. He made short work of his monster sandwich during the remainder of the local newscast. When the news was over, he turned off the tv and tossed the remote aside with a sigh. Molly might be home by now, but his mom would be at the office for another hour at least. This three-hour time difference could be such a hassle. Daphne had an evening class on Mondays or Justin might have given her a call to see if she was interested in hanging out. Since tomorrow was another workday, he didn’t want to risk going clubbing and being out too late or getting wasted.

He was growing frustrated with his limited options when his eyes fell upon his laptop sitting on one of the moving boxes in his living room. He hopped up from the sofa to retrieve his computer. He turned it on before settling into a comfortable position on the sofa so it would be loaded by the time he was ready.

There wasn’t much exciting by way of e-mail, just some newsletters from art-related mailing lists he was on and some spam about herbal supplements for increasing breast size. He decided to pass on that offer.

Instead he began scrolling through the names of chat rooms to see if anything caught his eye. He was particularly intrigued by a chat called “Liberty Avenue After Hours” and was just about to enter the room when he realized he didn’t really want to go in there under his current screen name. ArtistTaylor was fine for his normal every day mundane tasks, but it wasn’t eye-catching or sexy enough for what he had in mind. He went to his account page and clicked the ‘create new screen name’ button. Now came the hard part. What should he choose? His eyes wandered around the room as if seeking inspiration. His gaze happened to fall upon his floor mirror which he had yet to move into his bedroom. Sky blue eyes looked over his reflection curiously. With his white gold hair and fair skin, his mother often said he looked like an angel. At the moment he felt anything but angelic. Then inspiration struck and a devious smile curve his full lips. He entered HornyAngel for his new screen name. He was hoping guys would take it as a bit of a challenge, trying to corrupt the pure little cherub. Either that or they would think he was a Hispanic with a boner. He whipped together a quick profile with the basics: age, location, build, looks, etc. Now he was ready to enjoy some anonymous cyber sex.

He found the “Liberty Avenue After Hours” chat again and this time entered. Lurking silently was his first strategy. He wanted to get a feel for the flow of conversation and see how the other chatters operated. The room was quite full but only a few people were chatting. Justin suspected the majority of the chatters were involved in private conversations. The ones who were talking seemed to know each other rather well, given the ease of their banter. After a couple minutes of observation Justin decided to jump into the conversation.

**_HornyAngel: Hey guys, I haven’t been on the Liberty Ave scene very long. Do you think a night at Babylon on a weeknight is worth the mental hangover at the office the next day?_ **

**_Surferdude: Eh, kind of depends on how early you have to be up, and how alert you have to be. A trip to Babylon just isn’t complete without a few drinks and a couple of bumps._ **

**_Soldierboy: Most of the best action is on the weekends. Sometimes a Thursday night is worth venturing out though._ **

**_Sarg30: So when you say you haven’t been on the scene long, do you mean you recently came out, or you’re new in town?_ **

**_HornyAngel: New in town. West coast transplant._ **

**_Sarg30: Ahh, some new blood to liven up the place. So tell us a little about yourself._ **

**_Usemyhole27: And by that he means top or bottom?_ **

**_Sarg30: Well, naturally. Don’t tell me the rest of you weren’t wondering as well. Given the name, I’d have to guess bottom. You strike me as a naughty little boy who likes to be punished._ **

**_HornyAngel: Actually I guess you might call me ambidextrous. I could go either way._ **

****_Sarg30: I’d love to test that out for myself.  
_   
***IrishHunk has logged on***  
  
**_YngCadet: Uh oh Sarg, looks like your time is up. Aidan’s here now._ **

**_IrishHunk: What did I miss?_ **

**_Usemyhole27: Oh, Sarg was just trying to sample the fresh meat._ **

**_IrishHunk: And you assume I’m going to try and steal the new guy away?_ **

**_Slave18: No, we assume he’s going to fall for your charms and forget about the rest of us mere mortals._ **

**_IrishHunk: Ahh, well when you put it that way, you’re right._ **

**_YngCadet: That’s what I love about you, Aidan. Your humble nature._ **

**_IrishHunk: No, you love my nine-inch cock, be honest._ **

**_YngCadet: Well yeah, who wouldn’t?_ **

**_IrishHunk: So where is this tender young morsel I’m supposedly going to steal away?_ **

**_HornyAngel: I think that would be me._ **

**_Sarg30: Aww, here we go. I’m doomed._ **

**_HornyAngel: Wow, the way you guys talk I really do feel like a piece of meat._ **

**_IrishHunk: Do you consider that a good thing or a bad thing?_ **

**_HornyAngel: Truth be told, I’m not entirely sure._ **

**_IrishHunk: Well the sooner you decide, the sooner I’ll know how you like to be taken._ **

**_HornyAngel: How do you figure that?_ **

**_IrishHunk: If you like the thought of being treated like a piece of meat, then you would probably be after something a little rough and animalistic. Being ravished and pounded and nipped at would be the ideal way for you to be handled. But if you would rather not be objectified, then something slow and sensual would be more appropriate. Taking the time to explore every inch and discover what sort of sounds you’re capable of making. Touching, caressing, and kissing would be the best way to pleasure you.  
_**  
Justin was trying to determine if this guy was full of shit or if he really was that good. Either way he found himself responding to his suggestions. For a second he thought about trying to will his erection to subside, but then he remembered that this was the whole point of being in this chat room. He shifted a bit on the sofa, his hand reaching down to adjust the crotch of his cargoes to give his cock more room to harden.

****_IrishHunk: But here I am rambling on and we haven’t even been properly introduced. I’m Aidan, and you are?  
_  
Justin was about to type in his name when a thought struck him. He was enjoying the anonymity of his new screen name. It was like having an alter ego. So he decided to give this new personality a different name. It only took a second to come up with a fitting alias.

**_HornyAngel: I’m JT._ **

**_IrishHunk: A pleasure to meet you, JT. So what brings you to our virtual oasis this evening?_ **

**_HornyAngel: Um, boredom and an erection._ **

**_IrishHunk: Well then, you’ve come to the right place. How may I be of assistance?_ **

Justin was so absorbed with his witty back and forth with Aidan that he hadn’t noticed the rest of the chatters had fallen silent while they watched Aidan work his magic.

****_HornyAngel: Now that I’ve pondered my options, I find I’m not opposed to being objectified at the moment._

IrishHunk: I was hoping you might say that.

IrishHunk: Would you care to go somewhere a little more private?

Soldierboy: Aww, man.

Usemyhole27: Sure, leave right when you get to the good stuff.

HornyAngel: Where would you suggest we go?

IrishHunk: I’ll send you a private message.

HornyAngel: Sounds good.


	9. Chapter 9

  
Author's notes: i had the hardest time writing the whole cyber scene.  let me know how you think i did.  i thrive on feedback.  


* * *

Justin couldn’t help but laugh as the occupants of the room began to grumble about missing the action. Just then a private message box popped up on his screen.  
  
 _ **IrishHunk: I think the boys were under the impression that if they were quiet enough, we would forget they were there and they might get a free show.  
  
HornyAngel: I think you’re right.  
  
IrishHunk: You can’t blame them for trying though. I really am the best.  
  
HornyAngel: That has yet to be seen.  
  
IrishHunk: Oh, you are in a feisty mood. If I wasn’t so determined to ram you from behind, I might be tempted to pin you on your back and tie your hands to the headboard.  
  
HornyAngel: I could go for either of those.  
  
IrishHunk: I’m still rather set on the idea of having you on your hands and knees while I fuck you from behind. That way I get to play with your little angel wings.  
  
HornyAngel: I should have seen that one coming.  
  
IrishHunk: So tell me, what type of clothing am I going to be ripping off of you to get to your hot naked body?  
  
HornyAngel: Isn’t that just a fancy way of saying ‘what are you wearing?’  
  
IrishHunk: Basically, yes.  
  
HornyAngel: Nothing special, just a T-shirt and some cargoes. Sorry, I’m sort of new at this.  
  
IrishHunk: I figured. It’s ok, you just have to relax and let yourself visualize and enjoy.  
  
IrishHunk: Now, tell me what you want me to do to you.  
**_  
Justin paused a moment, taking a deep breath to help him think clearly.  
  
 _ **HornyAngel: I want you to tear my clothes off of me, piece by piece, your mouth nipping and tasting each bit of flesh as it’s exposed.  
  
IrishHunk: Mmm, nice. You’ve got me growling already. I’ll start with your shirt, pulling it off over your head, my tongue dragging from your navel to your neck.  
**_  
Justin’s tongue flickered out of his mouth and over his lips. Deciding to immerse himself fully, he pulled off his T-shirt and dropped it onto the sofa beside him. The air against his bare skin only heightened his arousal.  
  
 _ **HornyAngel: I can’t believe how hard you’re making me.  
  
IrishHunk: We really should get you out of those pants then. Wouldn’t want things to get too crowded in there.  
  
HornyAngel: Ok, but you better be getting naked too soon.  
  
IrishHunk: Way ahead of you Junior. I’m down to boxers and a smirk.  
  
HornyAngel: I’d believe it. All right, the pants are all yours.  
  
IrishHunk: I hope you’ve got a turtleneck shirt somewhere in your wardrobe.  
  
HornyAngel: Why’s that?  
  
IrishHunk: To cover all the bite marks I’ll be leaving on your neck while I unzip your pants and push them down off your hips.**_  
  
Justin bit his lip to stifle a moan, then reached his hands down to unzip his cargoes and wriggle them down off of his hips. His grey cotton boxer briefs were conspicuously tented, and there was a noticeable wet spot growing in diameter.  
  
 ** _HornyAngel: I don’t mind the marks. I love the feel of your mouth on my neck.  
  
IrishHunk: But it’s nothing compared to my hand sliding down to grab your cock. Thick strong fingers wrapping around you, gliding along your bare skin, getting nice and slippery with your precum.  
_**  
Swallowing hard, Justin let his palm rub against the apex of his briefs, relishing the sensation of friction against his erection. He did this for a few moments before hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his briefs and pulling them down to his thighs along with his pants. Using feathery light pressure, he brushed a single fingertip over the drooling head. His body shuddered in response.  
  
 _ **HornyAngel: Fuck, that feels amazing.  
  
IrishHunk: I keep stroking you while I bring my other hand up to your mouth, gently sliding two of my fingers between your lips. My own mouth has moved to your ear so I can trace the contours of your earlobe and groan about how hot you are.  
  
HornyAngel: I’m sucking on your fingers, making sure to stroke every bit of them with my tongue, getting them nice and wet.  
  
IrishHunk: Mmm, good boy. I’m going to lay you gently back on the bed and pull off the rest of your clothes. Now I need you to part your thighs nice and wide so I can loosen up that tight hole of yours. Then I’ll press my nice wet fingers against your hole, gently working them inside you.  
**_  
Justin felt his cock twitch in response to the images Aidan was describing. He slid his hand down to grasp himself, letting his fist move up and down his stiffened member. His hand remained in place and he resorted to the chicken-pecking method of typing with one hand.  
  
 _ **HornyAngel: Can you feel how tight I am? I want your cock inside me so bad.  
  
IrishHunk: You better hope I’ve gotten you loose enough, because I can’t wait either. My cock is so fucking hard.  
  
HornyAngel: Do it. Fuck me.  
  
IrishHunk: I’m going to flip you over onto your stomach and push your hot little ass up in the air. Then I’m going to feed all nine inches of my cock into your greedy little hole.  
**_  
Justin groaned loudly, his hand working faster as it stroked the length of his cock. Every so often he would change the pressure of his grip or the angle of his wrist to add a new sensation.  
  
 _ **IrishHunk: I’ll start pumping slowly, keeping my hands on your hips as I guide myself into you over and over. Then I’ll increase my rhythm, my hands will start sliding over your bare skin, down your naked thighs, over the smooth globes of your perfect ass, crawling up your spine to caress your neck and bury my fingers in your silky hair.  
**_  
Justin found himself responding more rapidly than he had anticipated. It was like Aidan was able to peek inside his head and read exactly what he wanted. Aidan was describing a scene that was a perfect mixture of vigorous sex and gentle intimacy.  
  
 _ **HornyAngel: Fuck . . . that’s absolutely perfect. Just like that.  
  
IrishHunk: I’m pounding into you now, hard and fast, feeling your muscles squeeze around me. You’re so fucking tight. I let one hand slip down beneath you to grab your cock and stroke you in time with my thrusts.  
  
HornyAngel: Oh fuck, Aidan, I’m really close. Don’t stop fucking me.  
**_  
Justin was panting now. His body tensed as he drew closer and closer to a climax. The vivid images of Aidan pounding into him and jerking him in rhythm with his penetrations were driving him wild.  
  
 _ **IrishHunk: That’s it, JT. Cum for me. Just let go.  
**_  
Justin didn’t need any more encouragement than that. He squeezed his fist a bit firmer and pulled a bit faster and in no time he felt like he was tipping over the edge of a cliff. His grunts were timed perfectly with the spasms of his body as he shot his load. Sticky white dribbles ran down his hand like an ice cream cone on a hot summer day. He eased up on his strokes through the duration of his orgasm, but he didn’t stop moving his hand until the twitching of his body had subsided. When he happened to glance back up at his computer he couldn’t help but laugh as he watched a couple of globs of cum sliding down the screen. He grabbed his T-shirt and cleaned the mess off both his computer and his hand before he went back to typing.  
  
 **** _HornyAngel: Shit, I came on my computer screen._  
  
IrishHunk: Ha, ha. Obviously you enjoyed yourself then.  
  
HornyAngel: Oh fuck yes.  
  
IrishHunk: Good. I’m glad I could be of assistance.  
  
HornyAngel: Wow, I made an absolute mess of myself.  
  
IrishHunk: You should probably go get cleaned up. Maybe I’ll see you around sometime and we can talk again.  
  
HornyAngel: I’d like that, thanks. Goodnight.  
  
IrishHunk: Goodnight.  
  
Justin signed off and set his computer aside on the sofa. With a sly little grin on his face, he let his almost naked body flop back into the cushions, releasing a huge sigh of contentment. After a couple of minutes he decided it was time for a shower. He kicked his pants and briefs the rest of the way off and gathered up his discarded clothing before heading into the bathroom. Half an hour later he emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered and wearing a powder blue towel wrapped around his waist. He was surprised to hear a knock at his front door. His bare feet padded across the wooden floors to the door of his apartment. When he opened the door, he saw Daphne standing in the hallway.  
  
“That’s a really good look for you,” she looked him over from head to toe, admiring his damp spikey hair and his fluffy blue towel.  
  
“You think so? I was considering it for work tomorrow . . . ” Justin stepped back and posed to model the outfit for Daphne.  
  
“Definitely. It’ll certainly grab the attention of your clients,” she laughed as she watched him manage to keep a straight face while posing for her. “Speaking of work, that’s why I stopped by. I wanted to get all the dirt on your first day.”  
  
“Come on in and make yourself comfortable, I’m just gonna go get dressed. You’re welcome to raid the cupboards if you’re hungry,” Justin hurried back to his bedroom, his voice carried back into the living room where Daphne was. She grabbed herself a soda and snagged the open bag of potato chips Justin had left in the living room from his dinner. Less than a minute later Justin was back, having swapped his terrycloth wardrobe for a pair of flannel pajama pants and a white T-shirt. After grabbing a soda for himself, he curled up on the sofa with Daphne.  
  
“So spill. Are there any hot guys working there?” she wasted no time fishing for the goods.  
  
Justin almost snorted soda out his nose when he started cracking up laughing at Daphne. “I’m glad to see we have our priorities straight. Believe it or not, I wasn’t on hot guy alert my first day of work. I was too focused on not screwing up or making myself look stupid. And then I got really wrapped up with work on this new campaign for Liberty Air. This guy Brian and I spent hours working on tag lines and stuff.”  
  
“Ooo, what’s Brian like? Is he cute? Don’t tell me, he’s married and has three kids,” Daphne had obviously been cooped up way too long at school.   
  
Justin shook his head at her, laughing softly, his lips curved in one of his best smiles. “You’re such a dork, Daph.”  
  
“I’m well aware of this. I want hot guy details,” she nudged him gently with her elbow to prod along the conversation.  
  
“No, Brian is not married. In fact he’s not even straight. He’s probably in his early thirties. He’s very nice, he invited me to lunch with him, and he bought me lunch. But he’s a co-worker, and I’m honestly not looking for an office hook up,” Justin patted Daphne on the head, consoling her disappointment at the lack of hot guy details.  
  
“Ok. Hot guys, or lack thereof aside, how was your day?” she grabbed a potato chip from the bag before offering some to Justin. He reached in and grabbed a couple, popping them in his mouth.  
  
“Not bad. The campaign work was actually pretty exhilarating. Brian and I were talking about me being really far away from home and my family, and we sort of stumbled onto a slogan. Then we spent the majority of the rest of the day working from that. Oh, and there was this whole drama thing with one of the account supervisors. The boss walked into this guy’s office and got pissed about something and ended up suspending the guy from work. I’m not sure what all went down, but I think the guy’s been screwing around and neglecting his duties. From what I gather, though, this guy is on everyone’s shit list at work,” Justin continued to scarf down potato chips while he talked.  
  
“Sounds like a pretty exciting first day, all things considered,” Daphne relinquished the bag of chips to Justin and took a long drink of her soda. “So being a grownup isn’t as bad as they make it sound?”  
  
“Not so far. We’ll have to wait and see,” he rested his head on Daphne’s shoulder and the two of them lost themselves in idle gossip.   



	10. Chapter 10

  
Author's notes: nothing too exciting, just background stuff and foundation work.  just trust me, more of the hot stuff is coming.  
p.s.  i loves the feedback ;)  


* * *

Tuesday morning Brian entered the lobby of his office building with a smile on his face. Today was going to be an incredible day. He could just feel it. First of all there would be no Tim today. No idea stealing, no patronizing, no manipulating, none of it. Secondly he would be working with Justin again today. Justin was pleasant to work with, the two of them drew inspiration from each other, and he certainly wasn’t hard on the eyes, even if he was out of Brian’s league. Then there was that whole encounter that he, or more precisely Aidan, had online the night before with this JT guy. He couldn’t seem to get it out of his head for some reason. He could tell that the whole cyber sex thing was fairly new territory to JT, but he gave it a try nonetheless and had made an impression on Brian. He was musing over the evening’s activities while he climbed the stairs to the floor of the Ryder Agency. He flashed Cynthia his brightest smile when he passed by her desk on his way to his cubicle. She quirked a brow at him, wondering what had him in such a cheery mood. Justin was already in his own cubicle sipping at a cup of Starbucks coffee to help wake him up.

“Rough night?” Brian slipped off his jacket and smoothed down his dark plaid shirt as he regarded Justin.

“Still trying to adjust to the time change and this whole job thing where I have to be up before noon,” Justin’s voice was muffled as he yawned.

“It’ll get better soon, I’m sure,” Brian offered a sympathetic smile.

“So what’s on the to-do list today?” Justin set his coffee on his desk and sat up a little straighter in his chair. Brian couldn’t help but notice how Justin’s baby blue shirt made his eyes even more striking.

“We’ll probably go over our notes to get our brains back in advertising mode, and then take our ideas over to the art department. Since Liberty Air is an established client with the firm there should be plenty of stock photos on hand that we can go over as possibilities for print media ads. We’ll consult with the guys in the art department and compare ideas, and then they’ll get to work creating boards for the pitch meeting with the Liberty Air reps,” Brian leaned against the side wall that divided his own cubicle from Justin’s as he gave him a tentative schedule for the day.

“Would it be a problem if I stayed in the art department for a while to watch the boards being worked on? Mr. Ryder wanted me to observe all of the phases of creation for a campaign,” Justin shifted in his chair.

“I’m sure that will be fine. I can get to work on organizing the account files for the clients Tim is in charge of while you’re doing that,” Brian nodded.

The pair of them got to work reviewing their notes and jotting down a few ideas for boards. It was nearly nine o’clock when they noticed a man go into Tim’s office. Brian recognized him as one of the employees from the Human Resources department.

“Looks like they’re starting the investigation on Tim,” Brian told Justin in a lowered voice. Justin nodded his understanding.

Soon they were off to the art department. After sitting down with the guys who would be working on the visual portions of the campaign and explaining what they were looking for, Brian left Justin in their capable hands while he went to deal with client phone calls and other things that Tim was supposed to do.

Brian was convinced Cynthia was an angel when he returned from the art department to find that she had spoken to the HR rep and had him go through the account files first so they could be turned over to Brian while he was filling in for Tim. An employee from maintenance was called up to move the heavy filing cabinet out of Tim’s office so Brian and Cynthia could have access to it without disrupting the investigation.

“You know I’d be lost without you, Cyn,” Brian smiled sincerely.

“Just doing my job,” she smiled in return, handing him a stack of messages that needed to be returned. Brian spent the next couple of hours at his desk dealing with clients, grateful for the copy of the meeting schedule that Cynthia had made for Brian.

It was nearly lunch time and Brian was immersed in adding memos on post-its to various account files when Justin peeked his head over the wall of Brian’s cubicle.

“Hey there,” Justin’s voice cut through Brian’s train of thought. Brian’s body jolted as he was made aware of his surroundings once more.

“Hi. You startled me,” Brian closed up the file he had just finished and looked up at Justin.

“Sorry,” Justin gave him a warm smile as a means of an apology. “Hope it wasn’t too boring here without me.”

“I managed to keep myself distracted from your absence,”  
Brian let out a sigh as though he had been suffering in silence. “What do you think of the art department so far?”

Justin’s smile lit up his whole face. “It’s like being a kid in a candy store. There’s so much high tech equipment to play with, so many ways to change and manipulate the images. I loved it.”

“Did you do any actual work, or did you just drool over the new toys?” there was a twinkle of amusement in Brian’s eyes when he asked.

“The boards should be done after another hour or so of work. But for now, it’s lunch time, and I’m starving,” Justin went over to Brian and hauled him up out of his chair.

“You’re always starving, don’t you ever eat breakfast?” Brian laughed as he was hurried to the elevators by Justin.

“Apparently not enough,” Justin rolled his shoulders in a shrug. “Is it ok if I tag along with you to the diner again?”

“Absolutely. You don’t even have to ask,” Brian was thrilled that Justin wanted to have lunch with him again. “So you weren’t scared off by Deb and the guys?”

“Not at all. They were great. I don’t know if I’ve ever felt that comfortable around a group of complete strangers before in my life,” they stepped out of the lobby and into the cool autumn sunlight. Even though Brian had his car back from the shop, the walk really wasn’t that far, and unless it was raining or freezing cold he usually ended up walking to lunch.

“I knew there was a reason I kept those guys around,” Brian smiled. In no time they were walking in the door of the diner.

Brian sometimes wondered if Debbie waited like a predator on the hunt for him to show up, because the moment he stepped in he was always pounced by her, sometimes figuratively, sometimes literally.

“Would you look at that. Sunshine’s back,” Debbie set down her coffee pot on the counter and pulled both men into a firm hug. Justin had to admit he rather liked having a motherly figure around since his own mother was thousands of miles away.

“Hi Debbie. It’s nice to see you again,” Justin managed to speak only after Debbie had released him and Brian from her grip. He offered one of his warm smiles.

She gave his cheek a gentle pat, “I’m glad to see we didn’t frighten you away.”

“Nah. People with genuine personalities don’t scare me,” said Justin. Brian could have sworn Debbie started tearing up at Justin’s declaration.

“This one’s a keeper, Brian,” Debbie poked Brian in the ribs pointedly.

Brian blushed darkly at Debbie’s suggestion. “Actually, um, Deb . . . we’re just co-workers,” he stumbled over his words, ducking his head.

“Let’s go have a seat,” Justin tugged gently at Brian’s arm, steering him toward the booth where Michael, Emmett, and Ted were already sitting. He let Brian get in first, and then seated himself beside him. The guys were already eating their lunches when Brian and Justin joined them.

“Hey, you’re back!” Emmett smiled, his voice in full southern drawl.

“Yeah, I hope that’s ok,” Justin glanced at the three of them.

“I dunno . . . you got my mom on this whole ‘manners’ kick,” Michael teased.

“What if I promise to be a slob and be really ungrateful?” Justin didn’t miss a beat retorting jokingly.

“Well, ok then. But we expect no less than three belches per meal,” Ted offered with a playfully skeptical look on his face.

“Done,” Justin extended his hand which Ted shook firmly as if the two were making a business transaction.

Brian’s embarrassment at Debbie’s insinuation earlier had been forgotten as he watched his four friends joke around.

When Debbie brought over Brian and Justin’s lunch orders, Justin offered his thanks in an exaggerated whisper.

“Hey, hey, I heard that,” Ted wagged a warning finger at him.

“Ok, you caught me,” Justin bowed his head in resignation before laughing and taking a bite of his club sandwich.

“Hey, I forgot to tell you guys. You know my evil boss Tim? He got suspended yesterday and is under an investigation through Human Resources,” Brian’s face lit up as he relayed the news.

“It’s about time,” Michael chimed in. “Will he get sacked?”

“Man, I hope so. We’ll have to wait and see what the investigation turns up,” Brian took another bite of his turkey sandwich.

“I’ll keep my fingers crossed for you, sweetie,” Emmett promised, offering an encouraging smile.

“Thanks, Em. I can use all the luck I can get,” Brian smiled across the table.

“What do you think will happen with Tim’s position if he does get fired?” Michael asked after a long drink of his diet soda. “Maybe he’ll offer you the job, Brian.”

“Me? Not likely,” Brian brushed the suggestion off as impossible.

“Why not? You’re covering his job now, and you were the one coming up with all the brilliant ideas he was claiming all along. You could totally take his place,” Justin insisted.

Brian paused a moment, a small smile tugging at his lips as he listened to his friends express their confidence in him. “I guess we’ll just have to see,” he bit his lower lip.

When lunch was over and their bills had been paid, the guys stood up from the table to head back to work.

“I really do want to thank you guys for letting me have lunch with you. I appreciate it,” Justin looked at Brian and his friends.

“It’s our pleasure,” Emmett patted his arm. “It’s always nice to see a friendly face when you’re new.”

“You guys take it easy,” Ted waved as he and Emmett started out the door. Brian, Michael, and Justin called their goodbyes after them before going their own separate ways.

The rest of the day at the Ryder Agency was spent going over various board options for the Liberty Air campaign meeting and updating account files. Brian was a bit exhausted at the end of the day, but it was a good feeling. He was able to work without Tim casting his shadow over everything, and he was actually acknowledged for his hard work. Several clients had made mention that Brian was much more pleasant to deal with than ‘that other fellow.’ Marty Ryder personally received a few e-mails mentioning this very fact.

When it was time to leave Brian headed down to the parking garage and got into his car. As he was driving home, he debated over what he wanted to do that evening. Part of him wanted to just kick back and relax. Another part of him wanted to go into Aidan mode to haunt the Liberty Avenue After Hours chat to see if JT returned. He couldn’t decide what to do.

After stepping into his apartment he decided to go for a jog first and clear his mind, then see how he felt when he got back. Ever since his days on the track team, Brian had kept up a regular routine of jogging. He usually managed three or four days a week which helped keep his form sleek and toned, not that he noticed though.

Forty-five minutes later he was back from his run and in desperate need of a shower. As he was running the bar of soap over his naked body he was tempted to reach down and stroke himself but he decided to wait in case JT was indeed online. He sped through the rest of his cleansing, changing into a pair of black sweats and a grey long sleeve T-shirt and then diving onto the sofa with his laptop. He waited impatiently while his computer loaded, then hurriedly logged on to seek out his prey. A wicked grin curved his lips when he saw the screen name HornyAngel in the list of chatters logged on.


	11. Chapter 11

  
Author's notes: round 2 of aidan and jt online.  hope you guys like this one, i think it turned out good.  let me know what y'all think :)  


* * *

Brian didn’t even bother with the pretense of chatting in the room to seduce JT away. He went for the direct approach and sent him a private message.

_**IrishHunk: Hello again. Did you not get your fill last night?** _

_**HornyAngel: I don’t think I could ever get enough of that.** _

_**IrishHunk: Found any decent prospects for the evening?** _

_**HornyAngel: There’s one I have my eye on . . .** _

_**IrishHunk: Oh? Anyone I might know?** _

_**HornyAngel: You might have heard of him . . . he’s notorious around these parts.** _

_**IrishHunk: Do go on.** _

_**HornyAngel: He’s of Irish descent, has a cocky attitude and the balls to back it up. Goes by the name Aidan.** _

_**IrishHunk: Oh, him. What would you be wanting with the likes of him?** _

__**HornyAngel: Well first I would very much like to explore his mouth and see if his tongue is really as sweet as his honeyed words would suggest.  
**  
Brian was impressed. Obviously JT had gotten over his initial shyness and was really getting into this.

_**IrishHunk: I can assure you it is, but I’m sure you’d much rather see for yourself.** _

_**HornyAngel: Absolutely. I’m going to kiss you so thoroughly, memorize every corner and contour of your mouth using my tongue.** _

_**IrishHunk: Am I allowed to do anything to you?** _

_**HornyAngel: No, you have to sit still and let me work.** _

_**IrishHunk: You know, you’re a rather bossy bottom.** _

_**HornyAngel: I can be at times ;)** _

_**IrishHunk: Ok, I’ll play along.** _

_**HornyAngel: I know, being kissed by a gorgeous young twink can be so difficult to endure.** _

_**IrishHunk: You speak too elegantly to be a twink.** _

__**HornyAngel: I have the face of a cherub, the mind of a poet, and a mouth like a hoover, and if you ever want to experience it around your dick, you’d best behave.  
**  
Brian laughed out loud at the feigned indignance.

_**IrishHunk: I’ll do the best I can.** _

_**HornyAngel: That’s all I can ask for. Now where was I?** _

_**IrishHunk: I believe you were kissing me gratefully.** _

_**HornyAngel: Oh yes. You wouldn’t mind if I let my hand slide down the front of your pants, would you?** _

_**IrishHunk: I think that would be ok . . .** _

_**HornyAngel: Mmm, I love touching your cock . . . feeling it grow beneath the palm of my hand . . . hearing your breathing change as you become aroused . . .** _

Brian could actually feel his breathing pattern change as he hardened in his sweats at the thought of JT kissing and groping him. He fidgeted a bit on the sofa to get more comfortable and then turned his attention to a response.

_**IrishHunk: Have you been practicing since the last time we talked? You’ve gotten much more assertive and bold.** _

_**HornyAngel: Nope, I just decided to go for what I wanted. A longing that is not acted upon is a waste of time.** _

_**IrishHunk: That’s a good philosophy to have. It’s certainly gotten you a nice hard handful at the moment.** _

__**HornyAngel: Which will turn into a nice hard mouthful if you play your cards right.  
**  
Brian shuddered as he felt the tip of himself begin leaking. The tip of his tongue peeked out to moisten his lips before he curled them in to bite them gently.

_**IrishHunk: Just tell me what I have to do.** _

_**HornyAngel: For now . . . just let me kiss you and stroke you.** _

_**IrishHunk: Yes, sir.** _

_**HornyAngel: I’m slowly going to pull your shirt off over your head and kiss my way down your bare chest. My tongue is going to trace the outline of your toned torso, moving downward to dip into your navel, pausing a second to trace the taut skin around that shallow dent.** _

Brian followed the suggestion and tugged his shirt off, tossing it over the back of the sofa.

_**IrishHunk: Mmm, very nice . . .** _

_**HornyAngel: Next I’m going to tug off those pants and your boxers while I drop to my knees in front of you.** _

Brian swallowed hard, wriggling on the sofa while he imagined JT’s mouth and hands on him.

_**IrishHunk: You look so fucking hot down there.** _

__**HornyAngel: I’ll look even better with your cock down my throat and your balls on my chin.  
**  
Brian groaned loudly, his hand reaching down to rub insistently at the bulge in his pants.

**_IrishHunk: I can’t argue with that._ **

****_HornyAngel: But first I’m going to explore you more. I’ll start by dragging my tongue along the seam where your thigh joins your torso, down one leg and up the other.  
_  
Brian jumped, relishing the details and lengths JT was going to as a means of pleasuring him.

_**IrishHunk: Oh, fuck. You’re making me shudder.** _

_**HornyAngel: Mmm, very nice. Next I’m going to lap at your inner thigh, nudging your balls with my nose.** _

Brian was on the verge of panting. He set his laptop aside a moment while he wriggled his sweats and boxers down to his knees. He picked up his computer with one hand and teased his erect penis with the other.

_**IrishHunk: More . . .** _

_**HornyAngel: We’ll get there. You’ve been on your best behavior. You deserve the best reward. Now I’m going to curl my tongue around your sac, appraising each ball before sucking each one into my mouth individually.** _

Brian let his hand slide down below the base of his cock to fondle his balls, moaning while he pictured JT doing so.

_**IrishHunk: I’m so hard for you.** _

_**HornyAngel: Just how I want you. My hands are brushing up and down your bare thighs while I suck on your balls. I love listening to you moan and beg for more.** _

_**IrishHunk: So . . . fucking . . . good . . .** _

__**HornyAngel: One hand reaches back to caress your firm ass while my other hand holds your cock so I can admire it. The tip of my tongue slips out to trace the wet slotted tip.  
**  
Brian ran the tip of his pinkie finger over his cock head, using light pressure, imagining it was JT’s pink tongue. He hissed in appreciation, his head rolling from one side then to the other while he concentrated on the pleasure.

_**IrishHunk: More, please . . .** _

_**HornyAngel: Soon, I promise. For now I want to run the tip of my tongue along the underside of your cock, starting at the tip and sliding all the way down to the base. Then I’ll let my tongue slip out more, flaring from a tensed point to a soft pad to lick you all the way back to the top.** _

_**IrishHunk: Your mouth is so amazing.** _

_**HornyAngel: The best is yet to come. I lick my lips to moisten them then capture your cock with my mouth, letting only the tip enter my mouth. Both of my hands are holding your hips with firm pressure so you can’t cheat and rock forward to slide further in my mouth . . . yet.** _

_**IrishHunk: You’re so cruel . . . I love it.** _

_**HornyAngel: My tongue is swirling around the tip of you, lapping at your dribbling slit to taste your sweet precum. Mmm, yummy. Now I start sucking on you, just the head, the walls of my mouth vibrating around you as I moan.** _

Brian was definitely panting now. His fingers and palm brushed over and around his cock head, teasing lightly just as JT was instructing. He longed to grip his throbbing length and pump his hand up and down, but he exercised extreme discipline and managed to keep his actions consistent with what JT was describing. His tongue flickered out over his lips and he began moaning.

_**HornyAngel: You like that, don’t you?** _

_**IrishHunk: I love it . . .** _

__**HornyAngel: Good. Since you’re being such a good boy, I’m going to give you more. I start lowering my mouth around you oh so slowly, taking in just a couple of inches and then pulling my mouth back to the tip. Then I push my mouth forward again and take in another inch, getting you nice and wet before drawing my mouth back again.  
**  
It was exquisite torture, and Brian loved every moment of it. He allowed his hand to drop down his length only to the specific points JT described his mouth being at. His head fell back and he moaned loudly, not even caring at this point if his neighbors could hear him. This was too good.

_**IrishHunk: Fuck yes . . .** _

__**HornyAngel: Mmm, your cock tastes so fucking good . . . I love feeling it throb against my tongue. I’m taking you deeper into my mouth, adding a new inch each time I push forward until every last fucking inch is swallowed.  
**  
Brian was shaking from head to toe, his head falling back as his hand was finally allowed to slide down to the base of his cock. He kept his strokes slow for the time being, though he was dying to slide his fist faster.

_**IrishHunk: Ooohh, that feels amazing. I want to thread my fingers through your hair, caressing that soft silk while I watch you taste every inch of me.** _

__**HornyAngel: I bet you love how my mouth looks while I’m sucking you. My warm pink lips wrapped around your thick cock, taking in each hard inch. Gradually I start moving my head faster, pulling back a little faster than when I push forward. I let my teeth graze you lightly just once, then run my tongue along the same path to soothe your skin.  
**  
Brian substituted his nails for the rake of JT’s teeth, twitching at that delicious little sweep of friction. This guy was a natural. Brian only wished he could experience the real thing.

_**IrishHunk: Fuck, I’m really close . . .** _

_**HornyAngel: I can sense your body starting to tense so I position my mouth and throat to allow you to slide in deep. I feel your cock brush against the back of my throat and hold you there. I start working the muscles of my throat around you, swallowing hard, moaning around you until you’re overwhelmed. I want you to cum for me, Aidan. I want to swallow down every last drop of cum.** _

Brian read that and gasped. No longer able to restrain himself, he let his hand squeeze and pound up and down his length. His cock was burning from the intense friction, but he didn’t care. He pulled faster and faster until he felt that familiar tingle start at the base of his spine. Seconds later his body was shuddering hard as he came, warm white ropes landing on his bare chest. He let out a deep grunt with every stream that erupted, his hand maintaining its movement until he was milked dry. His head had fallen back against the sofa and after a few moments of recovery he lifted it to look at his laptop.

__**IrishHunk: That was fucking hot . . .**

HornyAngel: I was pretty good, wasn’t I? Ha, ha.

IrishHunk: I’d say the proof of that is all over my chest.

HornyAngel: Mmm, I wish I could lick it off of you.

IrishHunk: You and me both.

HornyAngel: I should probably let you go get cleaned up.

IrishHunk: I guess I should have waited to take a shower after I went online. I hope the hot water holds out.

HornyAngel: Aww, sorry I made you all messy.

IrishHunk: Oh don’t be, it was worth it.

HornyAngel: Maybe I’ll see you around tomorrow?

IrishHunk: It’s a definite possibility.

HornyAngel: I look forward to it.

IrishHunk: I’ll catch you later.

HornyAngel: Bye.

Brian logged out and closed his laptop, setting it on the end table. Looking down at his cum-splattered chest, he couldn’t help but smile. Yes, even a cold shower was definitely worth it.


	12. Chapter 12

  
Author's notes: wow, you guys are spoiled.  new chapters so quickly.  ok, you deserve it.   
p.s. i live off of feedback :)  


* * *

Wednesday went much the same as Tuesday. Brian continued to work on bringing the account files up to date while Justin worked in the art department. Justin accompanied Brian to lunch again, which gave Brian a smile that lasted the whole rest of the day.

After work both Brian and Justin seemed eager to get home. They were each so wrapped up in their own thoughts that neither noticed the other’s distraction. When they did arrive at their respective apartments, they anxiously booted their computers and logged on to the Liberty Avenue After Hours chat. They arrived within minutes of one another and were soon lost in their own little world.

Thursday was spent mostly in preparation for the Liberty Air campaign pitch which was scheduled for Friday morning. Ryder still wasn’t sure if Tim would be returning, and either way, Brian knew this particular campaign better than Tim, so he scheduled Brian to present the pitch.

Brian was obviously nervous at the prospect of being the center of attention when faced with a conference room full of important account representatives. Justin hoped Brian’s nerves would wear off by Friday. Justin would be attending the meeting, both to observe and to help field questions as he was such an integral part of this campaign. Thursday evening Brian managed to forget his troubles for a bit while Aidan buried himself inside JT.

When Friday morning rolled around, Brian’s anxieties had returned full force. He fumbled with his buttons as he tried to make himself presentable in a camel colored dress shirt and navy blue slacks. The clothes were nice, but not when paired together, and definitely not on Brian, but he would never know.

When he arrived at his cubicle later, Cynthia was waiting there with coffee and sympathy. She had obviously noticed his uncertainty about presenting at the meeting.

"You are going to do wonderfully, Brian. You and Justin have some up with a brilliant campaign. The reps will love it, and they will love you," she placed her hands on his shoulders and reassured him before he could express his doubt. "Now, you drink your coffee. Justin is already in the conference room setting up the boards," she gave him an encouraging smile.

"Cynthia, have I told you lately that I love you?" Brian flashed her a goofy grin, grateful for all her help.

"Yes, but it’s still nice to hear," she gave him a pat on the shoulder before heading back to her desk.

Brian took several lengthy sips of his coffee, letting the caffeine clear his mind and sharpen his focus. Checking his watch, he saw that he had about twenty minutes before the meeting began. He grabbed his note cards and made his way to the conference room. 

Justin looked up from the photo board he was adjusting when Brian walked in. "Hey. Are you ready to wow the client with your brilliant ideas?" Justin purposefully kept his wording upbeat, knowing how nervous Brian was.

"Our brilliant ideas," Brian’s correction earned him one of Justin’s radiant smiles. "I guess I’m as ready as I’ll ever be." Brian scratched at his thick beard.

"You can do this Brian. I know you can." Justin approached Brian and placed his hand on Brian’s arm to reassure him. 

Brian blushed softly and smiled at Justin. "Thank you, Justin. Your faith in me is more important than you know," Brian felt a surge in confidence.

As Justin and Cynthia had predicted, the meeting went exceptionally well. Justin seemed to be the only one who noticed Brian shaking just slightly from nerves throughout the presentation. The Liberty Air representatives loved the new campaign ideas, especially its adaptability to make it focus on various aspects they wanted emphasized. Brian and Justin both handled the questions and concerns expressed by the reps, answering promptly and thoroughly. The contracts were reviewed and the ink was dry before lunch time.

Justin and Brian shook hands with the clients and waited in the conference room while Ryder escorted the VIPs out. Only when they were sure the group was out of hearing range did they finally allow themselves to relax.

"We did it," Brian turned to Justin, grinning from ear to ear.

"You were perfect. Honestly, Brian," Justin was truly amazed by the job Brian did. Not only did he face his fears, but he also treated the campaign and clients with respect, addressing their concerns in a manner that was focused on satisfying them rather than merely closing the deal.

Just then Ryder appeared, having returned from seeing the clients off. "Excellent work, gentlemen. I am very impressed."

"Thank you, sir," they both murmured.

"Could you both accompany me to my office? I have some matters I wish to discuss with you," Ryder motioned for them to follow him. Brian and Justin shrugged at one another before trailing their employer to his office. They had a seat across the desk from him and waited for him to speak while he cleaned his glasses.

"As I was saying, I am very impressed. Not only do the two of you work well together to create brilliant campaigns, but you also handled the meeting and the clients expertly. Justin, you have developed an understanding of our creative process faster than I would have imagined possible. I feel that you’re ready to move into your own office. It’s not far from where the cubicle you’ve been working in is located. It’s actually next to Tim’s office. And speaking of Tim . . . after an extensive investigation and the overwhelming evidence collected, I have terminated Mr. Banks’ employment. Brian, I would formally like to offer you the position of account supervisor. Naturally you would have Cynthia as your assistant. So what do you say?" Ryder regarded each of them as he addressed them. He paused, waiting for Brian’s reply.

Brian looked stunned at the offer being made and it took him a moment to find his voice, "Thank you, sir. I accept. I appreciate your confidence in me," Brian extended his hand to his boss who shook it in return.

"Excellent. I’ll let you go get your belongings gathered in your cubicles, and after lunch we’ll get you gentlemen moved in to your new offices," Ryder rose from his chair to show them out.

Brian and Justin each left with a final ‘thank you’ to their employer.

When they arrived back at their cubicles, Brian still looked a little stunned. The moment Cynthia saw them she was rushing over to join them and get the inside report on the meeting.

"So . . . how did things go?" she looked from one of them to the other.

"Rather well I think," Justin spoke up, a pleased grin spreading across his lips.

"I need details," she clutched Justin’s arm lightly, giving him a playful shake as he tried to keep her in suspense.

Laughing at her reaction, Justin decided to be merciful, "The campaign is a major success, the clients love it."

"I knew it," she gave Brian’s arm a gentle squeeze.

"Oh there’s more," Justin smiled.

"Well, go on," she knew Justin was loving this whole suspense thing.

"Mr. Ryder informed us of the termination of one Timothy Banks, effective immediately," Justin couldn’t help but laugh with glee when Cynthia squealed at that bit of news.

"Did he say when he’s going to find a replacement for him?" Cynthia was sure anyone would be a better boss than Tim had been.

"He’s already filled the position. Say hello to your new boss," Justin patted Brian on the back. Brian had a silly lopsided grin on his face when Justin announced the news to Cynthia.

Ryder was on his way over to inform Cynthia of the changes when he caught sight of her clapping excitedly by Brian and Justin.

"I take it these two have already given you the news?" Ryder spoke up when he had reached the group.

"Yes, sir," Cynthia clasped her hands together to stop her clapping.

"I gather you don’t have any issues working as Brian’s assistant?" Ryder looked amused at Cynthia’s obvious delight with the new arrangement.

"No, sir. I think it’s a wise decision," she looked over at Brian who blushed from her praise.

"Well, Justin and I should get those boards over to the art department and let them know about the changes the clients wanted," Brian suggested.

"I’ll go prepare a notice for Tim’s former accounts to inform them that they will now be working with our new account supervisor, Brian Kinney." Cynthia practically pranced back to her desk.

"How are you feeling about all this?" Justin looked at Brian while they gathered the boards from the conference room.

Brian looked at Justin a moment before responding. "I’m still in shock I think. I’m convinced this whole week has been a dream and I’m terrified of waking up."

Justin tilted his head to study Brian for a moment. He had a feeling Brian’s beard and bland clothing were a means of hiding himself. But Brian’s warm smile and exotic eyes could not be denied. Finally Justin broke his silence. "Maybe it’s karma, Brian. You’re a kind and generous man, and you deserve good things. Just relax and enjoy it. You’ve earned it."

"Thanks," Brian’s reply was soft and simple, but the look of gratefulness on his face spoke volumes.

"Let’s get these boards dealt with, then maybe we can head out for lunch. I can’t wait to see what Debbie does to you when she hears your news," there was an evil grin on Justin’s lips when that thought occurred to him.

"Oh, jeez . . . I’m going to be spending my whole lunch break scrubbing red lipstick off my cheeks," Brian groaned, shaking his head.

"Makes me glad my phone has a camera," Justin laughed.

"That’s just what I need to help my love life, photos that make me look straight," Brian buried his face in his hands.

"Ok, ok . . . I won’t post it on the web or have posters made to hang along Liberty Avenue. I might use it for my Christmas card though," Justin teased while Brian thumped him over the head with a handful of foam boards.

"Ok, blondie. Let’s roll," Brian grabbed him by the elbow and lead him from the conference room like a naughty child. After half an hour in the art department going over the changes necessary, Brian and Justin were on their way to the diner.

"TGIF, boys," Debbie called out when she saw them enter. She gave them a hard look though when she saw they were wearing twin conspiratorial grins. "Ok, are you two gonna tell me what’s up or do I have to call for reenforcements?" she crossed her arms over her ample chest.

"What makes you assume something’s up?" Justin feigned innocence, batting his gold-lashed blue eyes at Debbie.

"Nice try, Sunshine. Fess up or I get my back up," she lifted her top arm and snapped her fingers which made Michael, Emmett and Ted rise simultaneously from the booth like something right out of "The Godfather."

Justin managed to turn his snickering into a cough before he bowed respectfully to Don Debbie. "It’s not my news to tell."

Brian’s eyes got wide, "Oh sure, turn her on me."

"Confess and I shall be merciful," Debbie spoke with the tone of a queen holding court. Which she was.

"I... sort of got a promotion," Brian mumbled.

Debbie was on him in a heartbeat, squeezing him and jumping excitedly. "Oh, honey, that is so wonderful!" As predicted, Brian was given a big red kiss on each cheek. Justin could tell from Brian’s expression though that he really didn’t mind. "I couldn’t be more proud of you if you were my own son," Debbie gushed. Brian felt a pang in his chest and he let her pull his face down to give him another kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Deb," Brian whispered in her ear before she let him go. Justin guided Brian over to the gang’s booth where Debbie’s lackeys stood waiting to congratulate Brian.

"What did we tell you?" Michael pulled Brian into a hug, patting him on the back. Emmett got all excited and jumped in, pulling Ted and Justin with him till the five of them were lumped together.

"Is that a new shampoo you’re using, Michael?" Ted’s voice was muffled as Emmett had him pinned against Michael.

"Ok. I get it. You guys love me. Can we break it up now?" Brian called from the middle of the bunch.

The group finally broke apart and settled down at the booth. Justin laughed as he helped Brian scrub the lipstick marks from his face with a napkin.

"Ok, Mr. Bigshot . . . we want details," Emmett looked pointedly at Brian after Debbie had taken everyone’s lunch order.

"Well, we had the Liberty Air campaign meeting today. Things went really well and afterward Ryder asked to talk to Justin and me in his office. He told Justin he was being moved to the office next to Tim’s office, and then he told me I was being moved to Tim’s office," Brian tried to keep from grinning like an idiot the whole time he relayed the tale.

"This is a big deal. It’s Friday, we’re going to Babylon tonight," Michael announced. "No excuses," he wagged his finger at Brian who looked like he was about to say something. "The five of us can meet at Woody’s between eight and nine for drinks, then nine o’clock it’s over to Babylon for a night of celebrating. Are we all agreed?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

When they were ready to pay after lunch, Justin beat Brian in line and had Debbie add Brian’s meal to his bill. A shy smile tugged at the corner of Brian’s mouth when Justin silenced his protest. "Just returning the favor," Justin smiled.

The gang said their goodbyes at the door and called out reminders of when to meet at Woody’s. Brian and Justin walked side by side back to the Ryder Agency.

"Would you like a ride to Liberty Avenue tonight?" Brian glanced over at Justin, hoping his tone sounded casual.

"I wouldn’t want to trouble you. I can just catch a bus," Justin replied.

"It’s no trouble, really," Brian insisted.

"You’re sure?" Justin wanted to make certain.

"Positive," Brian nodded.

"All right. I’ll write down directions to my apartment when we get back to the agency," Justin gave Brian one of his sunny smiles which warmed Brian from head to toe on that crisp autumn day.


	13. Chapter 13

  
Author's notes: an evening at Babylon.  feedback absolutely adored, please :)  


* * *

It was a few minutes til eight when Brian arrived at Justin’s apartment building. He had spent half an hour rummaging through his wardrobe, rejecting outfit after outfit til he settled on a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt.

He checked the apartment number on the directions Justin had written for him before he stepped into the elevator. There was only one other passenger, a girl probably close to Justin’s age. She had her curly hair pulled into a loose pony tail and her arms were loaded with medical text books. Apparently she lived on the same floor as Justin since that was the button she had pushed. When the doors opened, Brian stepped out and walked along the hallway, checking the doors for apartment numbers. The girl from the elevator glanced at him curiously as he knocked on Justin’s door. Brian happened to glance up in time to see her enter the apartment next door while he waited for Justin to answer. A moment later Justin’s door opened, he had his phone pressed to his ear. He stepped back and motioned for Brian to come in. Justin put his hand over the mouth piece when Brian was inside. "Sorry," he whispered, "it’s my mom."

Brian nodded silently, trying not to stare when he noticed Justin’s shirt was unbuttoned, revealing his toned chest. Brian turned quickly, biting his lower lip and willing himself not to rise. In an attempt to distract himself, he started studying some of the art on the walls of the living room. There were a couple of paintings and a few framed sketches, one of a woman and a teenage girl that Brian assumed were Justin’s mother and sister. Brian was sure that Justin had done these drawings, he recognized his style from the sketches he had seen him do at work. He had an incredible talent and put obvious love and attention into his work. 

Justin was still on the phone with his mother in the background. "Ok, Mom. I know. I’ve really gotta go, Mom, I’m going out with some friends tonight," Justin paused and rolled his eyes. "Yes, I’ll be safe. I love you too, Mom. Tell Molly I love her. All right. Bye." Justin was finally able to get off the phone. "Sorry about that," he set the phone back on the base. "She’s just worried about me, you know how moms can be." Brian gave a small shrug of his shoulders that Justin took as a sign of understanding.

"I’ll be ready in just a second," Justin grabbed his keys, his cell phone, some cash, and his I.D., shoving them all in the pocket of his jeans. He started doing up the buttons of his sleeveless black shirt hastily. The contrast of his pale skin against the dark material was incredibly striking. His dark blue jeans hugged his perfect ass in all the right places.

"I really like your art work. It’s amazing. I’m assuming you did the sketches?" Brian waited patiently while Justin finished getting read.

"Thank you. Yes, I did the sketches, and the paintings too," Justin was sliding his arms into a dark-brown leather jacket.

"Wow," Brian sounded truly impressed. He took another good hard look at them, seeing them in a new light now that he knew it was Justin’s work. The pieces were abstract, but his emotions were quite clearly conveyed by his use of colors and angles.

"All set," Justin’s voice brought Brian out of his fascinated stare. The two of them stepped into the hall, Justin pausing to make sure the door was locked. Then they were off for a night of celebrating.

"I’m really excited about getting out tonight. I haven’t been to Babylon since last weekend because I don’t want to be exhausted or hung over at work," Justin’s walk was a little bouncy as they approached Brian’s car. "Thanks again for giving me a ride, I appreciate it."

"No problem," Brian smiled as they got in. The drive was short and pleasant. Brian parked on a side street near Babylon, then he and Justin got out and walked the short distance to Woody’s. Michael and Ted were already there. They were looking around the bar and tallying how many of the patrons they’d had sex with, oral or otherwise. So far Michael was winning. Emmett arrived fashionably late, having taken great pains to apply his clubbing make-up perfectly. With lips glossed, eyes lined, and cheeks dusted with glitter, he was ready to command the dance floor of Babylon.

The gang sat together at a table, sipping beers and consoling Ted over his miserable sex life. Brian couldn’t help stealing glances at Justin. He was just so alluring. The way his golden hair spilled across his brow, the way his eyes glistened with excitement, and that killer smile, he was amazing. Brian caught himself looking again and chastised himself. When he tore his eyes away from Justin, he began to notice that quite a few of the guys in the bar were checking the handsome blonde out. He couldn’t blame them, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. Fortunately just then Emmett declared it time to head over to Babylon. They all downed the last of their beers and gathered up their jackets. Justin’s excitement at the evening’s plans was surpassed only by Emmett’s enthusiasm. 

"Man, would you look at that line . . . " Justin whistled when he saw the group of guys waiting to get into Babylon that evening. "Looks like this might take a while."

"Not if you know the right people," Michael linked his arm through Justin’s to steer him along with the group as they approached the entrance to the club. 

"Hey there, Toby," Ted waved to the impressively built black man acting as bouncer.

"Evening, gentlemen," Toby ushered the five of them inside immediately.

"Um, how did you manage that?" Justin gave the others a confused look.

"Ted is helping Toby with his financial portfolio. He’s making a ton of money on investments," Michael explained.

"And Emmett has blown him a few times," Ted added.

"Guilty as charged," Emmett grinned mischievously. Justin shook his head with a laugh. 

They dropped off their jackets at the coat check and then headed through the chain curtain to where the action was. The beat of the music was pounding through the cement floor as if the club itself had a pulse. The room was crowded with hundreds of bodies, swaying and moving with the rhythm of the music. Lights flashed and bounced over the throng of dancers. Atop four strategically placed platforms were some of the practically naked go-go boys hired to entertain. A light mist from tubs of dry ice helped create an aura of fantasy.

"I’m gonna go dance, who wants to come with?" Emmett could barely contain himself.

"I’ll go," Justin volunteered, eager to get out and burn off some of his excess energy.

"I’m in, too," Michael nodded.

"You guys coming?" Justin turned to Brian and Ted.

"I might need a few drinks in me before you get me out there," Brian declined shyly, shrinking back toward Ted.

"I’m going to see if I can break my all-time record for number of rejected offers in a single evening," Ted declared.

"Good luck with that," Emmett gave the two wallflowers a small wave before heading out to the dance floor with Justin and Michael. Ted and Brian found a place at the bar and ordered drinks for themselves. Brian quickly downed his shot of Beam then ordered another. Ted sipped at his beer, watching Brian curiously.

"You feeling ok?" he quirked a brow at Brian as he watched him drink down his second shot. 

"Yeah," Brian tried to maintain a cool exterior. "Just trying to relax." His shoulders rolled in a dismissive shrug. Ted remained silent but decided to keep a close eye on him just in case. They both leaned back against the bar, their gazes falling on their hyper trio of friends living it up in the crowd. Michael was practically jumping, Emmett was waving and moving his arms and yet somehow managed to not take everyone around him out, and Justin was dancing in perfect time with the beat. There were dozens of guys eyeing the hot young blonde, and quite a few who went so far as to grope him or invite him to the backroom, but Justin politely brushed them off, stating he was just dancing for now.

It was times like this that made Brian wish he could be more like his online persona. To ooze confidence and sexuality, to turn heads and have all the hot guys grappling for the chance to suck the notorious Brian Kinney’s cock. Thinking about what his life would be like if he was Aidan naturally made Brian start to think about JT. He couldn’t help but wonder if he was here in Babylon tonight. It was Friday night, and every decent queer in the city of Pittsburgh was on Liberty Avenue. It was a definite possibility that the HornyAngel might be out and about. Brian’s eyes began wandering over the sea of moving bodies, curious if one of them might be JT. There were a few twinks in the crowd who could be considered angelic looking, but they didn’t look intelligent enough to carry on the kinds of conversations that JT did with Aidan. Yes, when you broke it down it was basically cyber sex, but there was something about their playful banter that told Brian there was more than looks to JT. Brian released a sigh and let his gaze fall back on Michael, Emmett, and Justin. 

A couple of songs later the three dancers found Ted and Brian at the bar, Ted well on his way to shattering his former rejection record. Emmett ordered a cosmo, while Michael got a beer, and Justin requested two shots of tequila. 

"Someone’s determined to enjoy their Friday night," Emmett looked over at Justin after their drinks had been served.

"Actually, this one’s for Brian," he slid the shot glass in front of him and lifted the other in his own hand. "He said he would have to have a few drinks in him before he would consider dancing, so I figured I’d contribute."

Brian snorted and lifted the glass, "You’re serious, aren’t you?"

"Absolutely. Drink up," Justin clinked his glass against Brian’s before downing the contents. Brian stared a moment then followed suit, tipping the tequila into his mouth and swallowing it. With the beer, the Beam, and now the tequila in his system, Brian was definitely starting to feel more relaxed. He and Justin set their empty shot glasses on the bar, then Brian let Justin drag him out onto the dance floor. At first Brian was blushing a bit, feeling awkward and uncertain. Justin started dancing and Brian figured his best bet would be to just try and match the rhythm of the music. He started off a bit woodenly, but eventually he managed to loosen up and dance fair enough.

"It’s not so bad, is it?" Justin had to lean close to Brian and speak in his ear in order to be heard over the music and the crowd. 

Brian shuddered when he felt Justin’s warm breath against his ear, feeling himself stir slightly. "Not bad at all," he replied, his bearded cheek brushing against Justin’s face from their nearness. Justin laughed, both from the tickling sensation and from the sheer joy of being out on a Friday night, dancing and relaxing, and celebrating the success of his first week at work and his friend’s accomplishments. When the next song began Justin put his arms over Brian’s shoulders to keep him from trying to escape the dance floor yet. "Stay out here with me for a while . . . " he murmured to him.

Over at the bar, Emmett was pestering Ted to come out and dance with him. Michael, however, was watching Brian and Justin intently. Knowing Brian as he did, there was no mistaking that look on his face. He wanted Justin, and he wanted him bad. Michael just wished Brian had the confidence to do something about it and find out if Justin felt the same way. He sipped at his beer, reflecting on various times when he’d seen Brian in misery because of his self-consciousness. Then again, he had seen Brian act a little more sure of himself this week. Brian had told Michael about the whole situation with Tim and his car, and while Michael was understandably frustrated that Brian let Tim use him like that in the first place, he was relieved that Brian refused to pay the cleaning bill. Then there was the whole thing with Brian making a campaign presentation, and landing a promotion which he had deserved for the longest time. So many good things had started happening for Brian since Justin arrived. Maybe there was hope for Brian yet. Michael’s thoughts were interrupted when Emmett enlisted his help to drag Ted onto the dance floor. "You can get turned down by guys on the dance floor just as easily as you can at the bar, Teddy," Emmett told their accountant friend. Though he grumbled the whole way, Ted allowed Emmett and Michael to haul him off to dance. Emmett looked as though he was going to head over to where Brian and Justin were, but Michael altered their direction and whispered to the other two, "Let’s give them a little privacy . . . or as much privacy as you can have on the crowded dance floor of Babylon." It was then that Ted and Emmett noticed what Michael had been picking up on most of the evening. They nodded silently and moved to another part of the crowd. 

Justin was having more fun at Babylon this trip than he had on any previous ones, even if he wasn’t getting his dick sucked. He had friends here, actual friends, and he had survived his first week of work. He was glad that Brian hadn’t put up a fight when he invited him to come dance. He had to admit Brian didn’t look half bad tonight. His white T-shirt was a bit loose, as were his jeans. Justin suspected there was a firmer body under there than his clothing suggested. Either way, it was an improvement over the ghastly things he wore to work. Maybe sometime after payday Justin would invite Brian to go clothes shopping with him. He could make the excuse that he hadn’t brought nearly enough clothing with him to Pittsburgh, and then maybe suggest a few things for Brian to try on.

The whole evening guys had been pawing at Justin, trying to get him to dance with them or join them in the backroom. Justin continued to turn them down, preferring the company of his friends than some nameless encounter. A little piece of him did wonder though, could any of these guys possibly be Aidan? Could he be one of the shirtless muscular dancers? Or perhaps one of the sleek charismatic players haunting the back room? The odds were pretty good that Aidan was at least out on Liberty Avenue this evening. Perhaps the next time he saw Aidan online he would ask him how often he came to Babylon. For now, Justin focused on what was right in front of him, true friends and endless possibilities.


	14. Chapter 14

  
Author's notes: just what happened after babylon?  :)  i loves the feedback.  


* * *

The gang spent the night drinking and dancing at Babylon until well past two a.m. Emmett found a nice beefy top to go home with, so he was the first to depart. Ted did in fact break his record for most rejections in a single evening, so Michael suggested the two of them hit the diner for a cup of coffee. He was pretty sure he could convince Kiki the waitress to flirt with Ted and lift his spirits some. That just left Brian and Justin. Brian had quite an assortment of drinks that evening. He lost count of the shots of Beam and tequila he consumed in total, and at one point he and Emmett were giggling over cosmos. Justin had paced his drinking and cut back to just water around midnight.

When they were ready to head back home, Justin realized that Brian really wasn’t in any shape to be driving, so he asked Brian for his keys when they reached the car. He stood waiting for a couple of minutes for Brian to try and find them, but he was a little too tipsy to really focus. Justin gave up on this tactic and decided to find them himself. After fishing through Brian’s coat pockets and coming up empty handed, he was sure they were in the pocket of Brian’s jeans. He slipped his hand into Brian’s right pocket, fishing through cash and change in search of the keys. Justin blushed furiously when his fingers brushed against Brian’s dick in his quest for the keys. Any hopes that Brian might not have noticed were dashed when Justin heard a low moan of desire spilling from Brian’s lips. Truth be told, Justin found the noise to be rather arousing. 

"Mmm, that feels good," Brian squirmed, arching his hips for more contact with Justin’s hand. His hand moved again and he finally found the car keys. Slowly he extracted them, becoming aware just then of how close their bodies were. Justin tilted his head back to look up at Brian’s face. Those golden hazel eyes were even more amazing up close. There was something predatory about Brian’s gaze, and Justin found himself wanting to be the prey. He swallowed hard, trying to clear his mind. He decided to help Brian get settled in the passenger seat of the car, and then figure out where to go from there. It occurred to him that he had no idea where Brian lived. He could always check his I.D. for his address, but with Brian in the shape he was in, it might not be a good idea for him to be alone. Justin decided the best thing would be for him to bring Brian back to his apartment and let him sleep it off. Justin climbed in on the driver’s side and started the car. Brian had already sprawled out in the passenger seat asleep. Justin reached over him and grabbed the seatbelt to buckle him in. The drive back to Justin’s apartment was quiet and uneventful, save for the light snoring coming from the passenger seat. Justin parked the car and unbuckled himself then Brian. He came around to the passenger side to wake Brian and help him out of the car. Brian was capable of standing upright, but he was weaving a bit as he walked, so Justin put his hand around Brian’s waist to help guide him. 

"Are we home?" Brian looked around with unfocused eyes. Justin made sure the car was locked before leading Brian into the building.

"Yes, we’re home," Justin didn’t think Brian would understand if he tried explaining why they were at Justin’s apartment. They stepped into the elevator and Justin pushed the button for his floor. Brian leaned against the panel wall, pressing in several buttons. Justin pulled him off the panel with a laugh. "I guess we’re taking the scenic trip up to my apartment." The elevator made several stops between the lobby and Justin’s floor. The first time the door opened Brian tried to leave but Justin pulled him back and put his arm around his waist again to keep him on the elevator til they got to the right floor. They stepped out into the hallway and through the apartment door. Justin tossed his jacket onto a chair then kicked off his shoes. 

Then he turned his attention to Brian. At the moment he was looking at a picture on the mantle of Justin with his mother and sister at Justin’s college graduation. "Hey . . . it’s Justin," Brian pointed to the picture as he looked back at the real Justin.

"Yes it is," Justin shook his head smiling as he approached him. "Come on, let’s get you to bed. You’ve had a big day." Justin put his arm around Brian’s shoulders and lead him into his bedroom. He would let Brian have his own bed for the night, and Justin would sleep on the sofa. 

Brian sat on the end of Justin’s bed, pulling Justin down with him. Brian leaned over, resting his cheek against Justin’s head. He inhaled deeply, releasing his breath with a soft moan. "Mmm, you smell really good," his voice made Justin shiver along his spine. 

Justin reached down to pull off Brian’s shoes, then stood up and took Brian’s jacket off. "Lift up your arms," he instructed gently, then he drew Brian’s shirt off over his head. Justin had suspected Brian was more trim than his baggy clothes would suggest, but he really had no idea that Brian had such a perfectly sculpted chest. There was just the right amount of definition, and no overly muscled bulk. Why on earth would Brian want to hide such an amazing body under such awful clothing? Justin set his shirt over with his jacket then had Brian lay back on the mattress. Justin’s hands were shaking slightly as he unzipped Brian’s jeans and tugged them down off his legs. Brian was left in his navy blue boxer shorts to sleep in. He looked like he was ready to fall asleep at any moment. Rolling onto his stomach, he sniffed Justin’s pillow. "Mmm, this smells like Justin . . . " he murmured before curling his arms around the pillow and drifting off to sleep. Justin pulled the comforter up to Brian’s waist, giving in to the urge to brush his fingers over Brian’s back. The gentle caress caused Brian to stir slightly, nuzzling against the pillow happily. Justin turned out the light and stepped out into the hallway, leaving the bedroom door open in case Brian needed anything during the night. He headed for the closet at the end of the hall where he had a few extra blankets and pillows stored. He grabbed one of each and tossed them on the sofa. He stripped down to his boxer briefs then made himself comfortable on the sofa. He had so much on his mind that he doubted he would be getting to sleep any time soon. 

**************************************************************************

Brian woke the next morning with a bitch of a headache. When he opened his eyes to the unfamiliar surroundings, he hoped he was still asleep. The distinctive smells of coffee and bacon convinced him otherwise. He was laying in a bed, and thankfully there didn’t seem to be anyone else in it with him. He lifted the comforter to make certain he was alone. He geared up his courage to find out where he was and how he got here. He sat up and realized he was only wearing his boxers. "Not good," he mumbled, looking around the room for his clothes. He found them on a chair in the bedroom and hastily put them on. Cautiously he ventured out from the bedroom. He instantly recognized Justin’s living room. He wasn’t sure if he felt better or worse now. What in the world had happened last night?

With a rather open floor plan, the kitchen and living room were separated only by the kitchen island. Brian was able to see Justin plating up bacon and eggs for two. He was wearing a pair of sage-green cargoes that suited his ass perfectly, and a tight grey T-shirt that hugged his slim torso. When Justin reached up into the cupboard to get two coffee mugs, his shirt rose a few inches, letting Brian see the small of his back. Justin turned around to set the mugs down and his eyes fell on Brian, leaning against the frame of his bedroom door.

"Good, you’re up. How did you sleep?" Justin poured coffee into the mugs then set them next to the plates on the island.

"Um, good I think," Brian rubbed his hand over his face. "How did I end up here?"

"You really weren’t up for driving when we left Babylon, and I didn’t know where you live, so I brought you here," Justin was rifling through another cupboard while he answered.

Brian groaned, not only from his hangover, but also from the knowledge that he had majorly inconvenienced Justin last night.

"I’m really sorry you had to go through all this trouble for me."

"It was no trouble at all," Justin’s smile was sincere. "Come have some breakfast," he set a bottle of aspirin next to one of the coffee mugs, knowing Brian’s head must be pounding.

"I hope I didn’t mess up your plans for today," Brian sat on a stool at the counter, adding cream and sugar to his coffee before swallowing a couple of aspirin.

"Fortunately for you I have no life, and thus no plans," Justin perched atop the stool next to Brian.

"I um . . . don’t know . . . how to ask this . . . " Brian started blushing furiously, but he had to know the extent of what occurred the night before. "Did . . . did anything um . . . "

Justin mercifully cut him off after comprehending where the question was headed, "No, nothing happened. You were a perfect gentleman last night . . . and so was I."

Brian nodded silently. He wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed by that news. Mostly relieved, because if anything happened between himself and Justin, he would want to commit every detail to memory.

"Thank you . . . for everything. You’re a good friend," Brian was very solemn when he spoke.

"You’re welcome," Justin smiled softly. They were silent for a few minutes while they began eating their breakfast.

"This is great, where did you learn to make eggs like this?" Brian lifted another fork full of the eggs mixed with onions, peppers, and tomatoes to his mouth.

"My mom." She insisted that both Molly and I learn to cook so we wouldn’t be dependant upon tv dinners and take-out when we were on our own," Justin grinned.

"She sounds like a very wise woman," Brian said after swallowing.

"What about you? What are your parents like?" Justin realized that Brian had never mentioned his family before.

Brian grew a little quiet and rigid at the mere thought of his own parents. Justin couldn’t help but notice the visible change in Brian’s demeanor. "My um . . . my mom’s dead. My dad ran out on my mom and sister and me when I was really young," he lifted the coffee mug to his lips, taking a lengthy sip. Justin could tell this was a painful subject for Brian so he didn’t say anything further on the topic. There were a few more moments of silence while they finished eating.

Brian caught a glance of a few brochures on Justin’s counter for some of the museums in Pittsburgh.

"Have you been checking out a lot of the museums in town?" Brian asked casually to break the silence.

"Actually I haven’t had much of a chance to. At first I was so busy getting settled in, and then when I had the time I didn’t have anyone to go with me," Justin replied while he carried their breakfast dishes to the sink.

"I’m, um . . . free today, if you want someone to go with you," Brian swallowed nervously as he made his suggestion to Justin.

"Really? That would be great! I’ve been dying to go to the Carnegie Museum of Art," Justin’s face lit up with excitement. "Do you want to go now?" Justin was even more bouncy and thrilled by this than he was for Babylon.

A glance at the clock told Brian it was a quarter til eleven. "Sure, we can hit the museum and maybe afterwards grab a late lunch," Brian suggested, pleased with Justin’s reaction. After putting on their shoes and jackets they were out the door.

They spent the next few hours wandering the exhibits housed in the Carnegie Museum of Art. Justin explained some of the different techniques in the paintings to Brian who listened in fascination. While Brian knew very little about art, he couldn’t help but be swept up by the enthusiasm and passion that Justin exuded for the various works. They laughed and joked and talked the whole afternoon, just enjoying life and each other’s company.

Afterwards they found a quiet little café and continued their comfortable conversation over their meal. Justin talked about school and life back in Oregon. Brian talked about living with Michael and Debbie when he was in college, how he practically lived there during high school as well, and how their little gang was formed. Justin didn’t ask why Brian had moved in with Michael and his mother all those years ago, but he suspected it had something to do with his own family. They lost track of the time talking, and when Brian finally parked outside of Justin’s apartment building to drop him off the sun was nearly setting.

"I had the most amazing day. Thank you, Brian," Justin’s smile was more glorious than the sunset that painted the horizon. 

"I did too," Brian agreed. He had been with Justin almost nonstop since the previous morning and yet it didn’t seem like enough time. Brian looked down at his hands for a moment and when he lifted his eyes, Justin’s face was mere inches from his own. Justin’s mouth was slightly agape and his breath spilled out over his lips to warm Brian’s face. He longed to reach out and caress those soft pink lips and capture them in a scorching kiss. Those golden lashes framing his azure blue eyes, the look of longing he found there. It was all too much. Before he could rationalize himself out of it, Brian was cupping Justin’s face with one hand and kissing him. He felt Justin sigh into his mouth and lean closer. It was the most amazing sensation Brian had ever experienced. He was kissing Justin. He was actually kissing Justin. Brian parted his lips a bit more and brushed his tongue against Justin’s full lower lip, then along his saucy upper lip. Justin’s own tongue slipped out to sweep against Brian’s and then coax it into Justin’s mouth. Their tongues wrestled and swirled together, exploring and savoring. 

Brian lost track of the duration of their kiss. It seemed like seconds and years all at the same time. All too soon it was over and Justin gently pulled away.

"Goodnight," he whispered, pressing one last kiss to Brian’s mouth before getting out of the car and going inside the apartment building. 

The smile on Brian’s lips just would not go away, not even when he slept that night.


	15. Chapter 15

  
Author's notes: promotions definitely have perks :)   
i love feedback.  i've been working my poor little fingers mercilessly writing this story.  even had to get a new ergonomic keyboard because of it ($60 eeek!)  anyway, just a little bit of feedback would make it worthwhile.  


* * *

Brian woke Monday morning before his alarm went off. He stretched luxuriously, actually eager to go to work that day. He had a new job, a new office, oh and he would get to see Justin again. That kiss from Saturday night was still on his mind, still seared upon his lips. He rolled onto his back, letting his eyes close while he relived the moment. Of course part of him had wanted more, much more. But another part of him wanted to not rush things and ruin his chances of a friendship with Justin, let alone a romantic relationship. After indulging in a few minutes of daydreaming, Brian hopped out of his bed and began getting ready for work.

He walked into the agency that morning exuding confidence. Though his clothes were rather ill fitting, he did manage to find an ensemble that wasn’t half bad. He wore a dove grey dress shirt and a pair of deep charcoal grey slacks. In one hand he had his briefcase, and in the other was a gift from Debbie. She had hounded him all Sunday morning to make sure he came to their family dinner. That night she had given him a fern to put in his office. She had obviously decorated the pot herself and was quite proud of the glittery purple masterpiece.

Cynthia greeted Brian with a smile as he walked past his old cubicle and toward his new office. "Redecorating your office already?" she nodded to Brian’s plant.

"Yeah," he smiled softly, a thoughtful look on his face. "Just a little motherly gift to spruce the place up."

"Debbie’s handiwork, if I’m not mistaken?" having worked with Brian for so long, Cynthia had not only heard tales of Debbie’s exploits, but had also met her on several occasions. 

"Indeed, a Debbie Novotny original," Brian grinned before stepping into his office. Unlike Tim, Brian left his office door open, not wanting to shut himself off from the rest of the employees. The filing cabinets holding the account information had been moved back into the office. Brian set his fern on top of the one with the best exposure to sunlight from his window. Most people would have cringed at the thought of putting such a flashy potted plant in their office, but to Brian it was precious. Debbie treated Brian like her own son, and Brian treasured that love.

There was a knock on Brian’s office door. He turned to see Justin standing in the doorway, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Morning," Brian’s whole face lit up when his eyes fell on him. Sunlight was streaming in through Brian’s window, giving Justin a sort of golden glow. The sight nearly took Brian’s breath away.

"Can I come in?" Justin asked politely, yet Brian detected a glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

"Of course. You never have to ask," Brian tilted his head curiously, wondering what Justin was up to. Justin stepped into the office and shut the door behind him. Then he walked quickly over to Brian, putting his hand behind his neck and pulling Brian’s mouth down to his for a hungry kiss. At first Brian let out a grunt of surprise, but less than a second later he was returning that fiery kiss. Justin’s tongue thrust between Brian’s lips insistently, dragging against the sharp point of Brian’s canine tooth. Brian moaned softly, letting Justin explore the depths of his mouth. 

Slowly Justin withdrew his tongue and separated their lips, letting his hand slide out from the back of Brian’s neck to caress his bearded cheek. "Just wanted to say good morning," Justin whispered, his breath hot against Brian’s moist lips. Before Brian could form a coherent thought, Justin had slipped out of his office, leaving the door open as he had found it. Brian sat down on the corner of his desk with what could only be described as a goofy smile on his lips.

A moment later Justin poked his head around the corner. "By the way, nice plant," he smiled before disappearing. Brian couldn’t help but laugh.

Later that morning, Ryder summoned Brian and Justin to his office to give them their next assignment. Ryder sat at his desk, passing Brian and Justin each a folder.

"Brian, I’m sure you’re familiar with the Rivers Galleries account, correct?" Ryder opened a third folder on his desk.

"Yes, sir. I’ve worked on several of the campaigns for the galleries," Brian nodded.

Ryder focused his attention on Justin now to bring him up to speed. "Jefferson Rivers is the owner of several art galleries throughout the state of Pennsylvania, and he is himself a resident of Pittsburgh."

"I have heard of him. He has excellent taste in art, or at least that’s the buzz in the art community," Justin nodded.

"Since the Ryder Agency does publicity and advertising for Mr. Rivers’ galleries, he has asked that we supply the advertising for his latest venture. He recently purchased a luxury resort in Florida, just outside of Miami. Renovations are nearly complete and he wants to promote the new look and services. I think the two of you would be perfect to handle the campaign," Ryder sat back in his chair and looked at the two of them. They seemed a little stunned at first, being handed such a massive account. It also hadn’t escaped their realization that they would have to travel to the resort to do research. 

Brian managed to keep his excitement in check and donned a professional manner. "Has a preliminary meeting been scheduled with Mr. Rivers or his representatives?" 

"Mr. Rivers has a particular interest in this project, so he will be here himself for a meeting on Wednesday morning. If everything goes according to plan, the two of you will leave Sunday for the Rivers Resort. You’ll have four days and three nights to conduct the primary research for the campaign. I trust you gentlemen won’t have a problem spending a few days at a luxury resort? Meals and services at the resort are complementary of course, and you’ll both be issued credit cards for your business expenses. In the folders I gave you are photos of the resort, both before and after the renovations, statistical information about the resort, amenities, lists of services available, and any other information you might need for your meeting Wednesday. Does either of you have any questions?" Ryder looked at both Brian and Justin who were both rather quiet at the moment. Brian and Justin looked at one another before turning back to Ryder.

"I think we’ve got all the information we need to start," Justin spoke confidently.

Brian nodded in agreement, "We know where to go if we have any questions."

"Thank you, gentlemen. I’ll leave you to your work," Ryder nodded as Brian and Justin who rose from their seats and left his office. It wasn’t until they were almost back to their own offices that Justin finally broke their silence.

"I don’t know how we’ll ever manage it . . . a free trip to a luxury resort," Justin released a put-upon sigh, managing to keep a straight face.

"I agree, absolute torture," Brian nodded his head, equally as composed.

"I mean I’m sure we’ll have to undergo some of the treatments, like massages and pedicures. How awful will that be?" Justin scrunched up his nose quite convincingly, which was Brian’s undoing. He started laughing and Justin soon lost his composure as well. "We have the best job in the world," Justin smiled as they stopped outside their offices.

"If someone had told me a week ago I would agree with such a claim, I would have said you’re crazy," they both walked into Justin’s office, folders in hand, to work on their new campaign. "I can’t believe what a huge difference you’re being here has made," Brian’s voice got a little softer at that last statement.

"It wasn’t just me, Brian. You’ve worked so hard and you’re finally getting the credit you deserve. Don’t sell yourself short," Justin pulled a chair around his desk for Brian to sit next to him.

"You shouldn’t sell yourself short either," Brian whispered with a smile when he settled in beside Justin.

"How about we both agree that we’re wonderful?" Justin compromised.

"Agreed. Let’s take a look at our vacation destination," Brian opened his folder to examine the documents pertaining to the new Rivers Resort. He let out a slow whistle when he saw photos of the exterior of the newly renovated resort. "Very nice."

Justin looked at the identical contents of his folder, obviously as impressed as Brian. "The art work in the lobby is fantastic . . . " he was shuffling through pictures of the interior. There were forty regular guest rooms, which still made most hotel suites pale in comparison, and then there were ten specialty suites in a building separate from the main resort. The suites had their own staff and exclusive amenities. Each suite had two floors, spacious living rooms, state of the art kitchens, balconies with breathtaking views, and private grottos with a hot tub hidden away amid a jungle of lush foliage. Justin was sure the pictures provided didn’t do the place justice. "You think they’ll put us in suites or in standard rooms?" Justin looked up from the stack of photos and statistics.

"Well . . . either one would be an improvement over my apartment," Brian tilted his head as he looked between photos of the different rooms. "I’m hoping they’ll go the whole nine yards though and put us in suites. We’ll probably get more details on Wednesday at the meeting."

"I have to admit, I almost squealed when Ryder told us about the new assignment. I mean, we’re going to a resort in Florida! And we’re getting paid!" Justin looked as excited as a child on its birthday.

"Just between you and me, I almost squealed too," Brian whispered conspiratorially. Justin snickered in response. After their moment of giddiness they got down to work, making notes on the improvements made to the resort since it was purchased by Jefferson Rivers, comparing other accommodations in the vicinity, and all those other tedious details that were of importance for their meeting Wednesday. 

At lunch that afternoon they shared the news of their new campaign assignment with the gang. Debbie was of course thrilled for them, giving each of them a rib-breaking hug and a messy red kiss on their cheek. Michael congratulated them, Ted rambled on a bit about how the resort could prove to be a wise investment for Jefferson Rivers, and Emmett gushed about all the hot partially clad men they were going to see on the beaches.

The rest of the work day passed by relatively quickly, with Brian and Justin compiling an impressive amount of data for their meeting. Brian was pulling his chair back around to the front of Justin’s desk when they were getting ready to head home. Brian paused a moment as he considered asking Justin if he wanted to get dinner with him, but he decided not to bring it up after Justin spoke again.

"I can’t wait to tell my mom and Molly and Daphne about our trip. They’re going to be so excited," Justin grinned, stretching his hands over his head. Now he just had to figure out how to waste a few hours before everyone was home from work or classes to share the news. 

Brian smiled softly at him, regarding him a moment. "I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then," he waved and headed over to his office to get his briefcase before going to his car.

When Brian arrived at his apartment, he set his briefcase aside and went into his bedroom to change. Emerging in a pair of well-worn jeans and baggy sweatshirt, he flopped onto the sofa. His bare feet danged off the edge of the arm rest when he stretched out to make himself comfortable. A sigh escaped him while he thought back to that morning and that unexpected kiss he had received in his office. 

Still a little disappointed that Justin would be busy calling his family and then his friend Daphne, Brian tried to find something to do to amuse himself. He decided to go online and see which one of the regulars had managed to catch JT’s attention during Aidan’s three night absence. He grabbed his laptop and turned it on, then ran to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich while he waited for it to boot up. By the time he came back to the sofa it was ready to long on, so the IrishHunk did just that. 

**_IrishHunk: Evening boys._ **

**_Surferdude: Look who came up for air._ **

**_Slave18: Hey, it’s Aidan . . . we thought you took HornyAngel and ran off with him._ **

**_IrishHunk: What do you mean?_ **

**_Sarg30: We haven’t seen either you or him around since Thursday night. We figured you two must be tangled up with the sheets and each other since you were both gone._ **

**_IrishHunk: Hmm . . . Nope, haven’t seen him._ **

**_IrishHunk: Are you boys really so bored that you sit around and wonder what I’m up to if I’m not here?_ **

**_SoldierBoy: Nah. Just consider us concerned citizens._ **

**_*HornyAngel has logged on*_ **

**_Sarg30: Coincidence? I think not._ **

**_IrishHunk: You girls have been watching too many soap operas._ **

**_HornyAngel: Obviously I’ve missed something._ **

**_IrishHunk: The neighborhood ladies have been gossiping again._ **

**_HornyAngel: Ahh, I see._ **

**_IrishHunk: Let’s leave them to their clucking._ **

Brian sent a private message to JT, glad for a decent distraction.

**_IrishHunk: The boys tell me you weren’t around this weekend either._ **

**_HornyAngel: Oh, you weren’t here this weekend?_ **

**_IrishHunk: I was busy prowling Babylon Friday night._ **

**_HornyAngel: You too? I was wondering if you were there that night._ **

**_IrishHunk: Perhaps we saw each other and just didn’t realize it._ **

**_HornyAngel: You didn’t notice any angelic looking blondes in the crowd?_ **

**_IrishHunk: Only one . . . and I’m sure he wasn’t you._ **

**_HornyAngel: I skipped the backroom on Friday, maybe that’s why you missed me._ **

**_IrishHunk: Ahh, that could be why. So if you didn’t hit the backroom at Babylon this weekend, you must be in desperate need of a thorough fucking._ **

**_HornyAngel: Ahh, you know me so well._ **

**_IrishHunk: Brainy as well as beautiful, I am. In fact . . . I’ve been struck by inspiration just now._ **

**_HornyAngel: Oh? Do go on._ **

**_IrishHunk: Call me 555-2544._ **


	16. Chapter 16

  
Author's notes: JT and Aidan have a steamy little phone call.  will they recognize each other?  feedback makes me squeal :)  


* * *

Justin sat for a few moments just staring at the phone number on his screen. He nibbled at his lower lip before a thought occurred to him. He opened a new window in his browser and went to the white pages website to do a reverse phone number look up. Perhaps Justin would be the first person to learn the true identity of the notorious IrishHunk. He typed in the number and hit the search button. A moment later the results popped up on the screen. ‘We’re sorry. This is a private number. This information is restricted.’

"Damn," Justin dropped his fist to his lap in frustration. Still not sure what the wisest course of action was, Justin grabbed his cordless phone and turned it on. He was about to dial the number when he remembered he wanted to remain anonymous himself. If Justin were to call Aidan, his name would surely show up on the caller I.D. Justin punched in *67 so his information would show as a private number as well. When the dial tone returned, Justin dialed Aidan’s phone number. He waited with bated breath while he listened to the line ringing.

"I was just about to give up on you," Aidan’s voice purred in Justin’s ear. He felt himself shudder from the sensual sound. Aidan had a deep commanding voice that could easily convince anyone of anything.

"I, um . . . couldn’t find my phone," Justin spoke, his voice sounding somewhat high and much younger as a result of nerves.

"Your voice sounds exactly like I thought it would. So sweet and innocent," Justin could tell Aidan was smiling by the way he spoke.

"You should know better than anyone I’m not as innocent as I seem," Justin teased. "Yours sounds like I thought it would, too. Cocksure in every sense of the word," Justin laughed, moving his computer over to the other end of the sofa.

"You know me so well," Aidan laughed and for a moment Justin had an odd feeling, as if he’d heard that laugh somewhere before but he couldn’t quite place it. "So you were at Babylon on Friday . . . and you didn’t get a single offer to go to the backroom?" Aidan tsked sadly.

"Oh, I had dozens of offers, I just didn’t take any of them up," Justin defended himself.

"You passed up dozens of fucks and blow jobs? Why in the world would you do that?" Aidan sounded surprised.

"I dunno . . . I was dancing, I was with my friends . . . " Justin trailed off.

"Is that the real reason? Or could it be because you’re shy?" Aidan probed.

"Shy?" Justin echoed.

"Could it be that the very idea of being fucked in the backroom for everyone to see makes you want to hide?" Aidan continued. "Perhaps you just need the right person to make the offer."

"Are you offering?" Justin wore a coy smile as he spoke.

"I’d much rather just take than ask," Aidan growled seductively.

Justin moaned in response to that deep predatory sound, "Then take me."

"Mmm . . . I guess you’re not as innocent as you sound," Aidan observed. "You want me to plow into your nice tight ass while everyone in the backroom watches? Listening to you moan and beg for more, watching your face while you cum?"

"Fuck yes," Justin let his head fall back, his eyes fluttering closed while he let Aidan’s words wash over him. He could feel himself stiffening in response.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you in front of them, JT . . . " Aidan coaxed. 

Justin pressed his hand to the crotch of his pants, grinding his palm so the material would further provoke his erection. "Take off my shirt . . . and then yours. I want to feel your bare skin against mine while you kiss and bite my neck," Justin lifted his hand to his throat, imaging Aidan’s mouth tasting him, groaning in his ear, his breath hot on his neck.

"Mmm, I love the taste of your skin . . . the feel of your pulse beneath my tongue," Aidan sighed into the phone. "You wouldn’t mind my hands falling to your hips to hold your body against mine, would you?" 

"I don’t care where your hands are, as long as they’re on my body," Justin’s voice had grown husky with desire.

"In that case, I might just stick them down the back of your pants to knead your hot ass," Aidan was obviously aboard with the whole hands on approach.

"Even better," Justin was squirming on the sofa, sprawling his form out lengthwise along it.

"My hands move to unzip your pants and push them down to your knees so everyone can see your amazing ass," it was obvious Aidan was becoming more aroused, given the feral tone his voice was taking.

Justin reached down to unzip his pants, wriggling them down off his hips to free his erection. He swallowed hard before speaking again. "Touch me. I want to feel your fist pulling my cock."

"I love hearing you talk like that. Makes me want to do naughty things to you," Aidan replied with appreciation.

"I can’t believe how hard you make me," Justin clung tightly to the phone with one hand, using his other to rub slowly up and down his full hardened cock.

"Look around you. Can you see them all watching while I jerk your dick? You’re so hot, JT, they all want you. They all want to fuck you," Aidan certainly knew how to stroke a guy’s ego . . . among other things.

Justin truly was turned on by the thought of being the center of attention in the backroom of Babylon. His pulse quickened, his breathing became a bit more shallow. "Everyone may want me, but only you can have me," Justin gripped himself more firmly. He felt a lurch of pleasure shoot through him when he heard Aidan moan in response. "Take me, Aidan. Show them all I’m yours."

"Nnnmm . . . they’re so fucking jealous, watching me turn you around and press you to the wall. I slide my fingers into your hole to loosen you for my thick cock, feeling the rumble of your moans in your throat while I nip at your flesh," Aidan’s words were a bit more ragged now.

"That feels so fucking good . . . " Justin groaned, squirming upon the sofa.

"I pin both of your hands over your head against the wall with my own hand, then reach down to work my cock into your tight hot hole," Aidan’s words were a little jittery, which made Justin suspect he was thrashing similarly to himself, pulling himself and letting his imagination run wild.

Justin gasped, tugging sharply on his swollen shaft. "Fuck me, fuck me, please . . . " he moaned into the phone.

"Want you . . . so . . . fucking . . . bad," Aidan grunted in Justin’s ear. There were random bursts of rumbling in the phone that told Justin Aidan was panting. 

Justin almost came right then and there. That animal hunger in Aidan’s voice was so powerful and consuming. Justin slid his fist down to the base of his cock, then lower to squeeze his sac. His jaw dropped while he gasped and his body jerked. "I love being helpless to you . . . Letting you take me completely," Justin was so turned on by the idea of being pinned to the wall of the backroom, feeling that strong body pressed up against him, his hole squeezing around that thick throbbing cock.

"You feel so good . . . so tight," Aidan growled. 

Tingles of pleasure raced up and down Justin’s spine. Cyber sex with Aidan had been amazing, but phone sex . . . this was a whole new world. The sounds he made drove Justin wild, heightening his enjoyment and fueling his arousal.

"I want to feel your cock pounding into me, your body sliding against mine," Justin’s voice was breathy as his hand went back to stroking his cock. The tip of his tongue peeked out to sweep over his lips which were flushed a deep shade of pink from his nibbling on them.

"I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to sit for a week," Aidan’s voice was raspy as their conversation grew in intensity.

"Ummm, yes . . . want it hard . . . want it fast . . . make me scream . . . make me cum," Justin was pulling faster now, fingers squeezing and twisting to keep the friction varied.

"I reach my hand around and start jerking you, hard and fast. My lips brush against your ear, teasing you, taunting you, daring you not to cum," Aidan sounded as though he was rather close to doing just that himself. His voice was strained and ragged.

"So close . . . harder . . . please let me cum," Justin was panting and grunting each word.

"Not yet . . . hold on just . . . just a bit longer," Aidan urged.

Justin groaned helplessly, his hips moving and thrusting out of instinct, his body screaming for release. He felt the telltale tingle in the pit of his stomach and knew he would lose it any moment now.

"Aidan, please . . . so close," he begged.

"Almost there . . . almost . . . fuck . . . now," Aidan grunted. Justin could hear him making the most primally sexual noises as he came. It was Justin’s undoing. With a throaty shout uniquely his own, Justin gave in to the pleasure. The first couple of spurts coated his fingers and hand. The rest of the pearly streams shot out over his stomach and chest like a masterpiece created by an artist’s hand.

In that hazy afterglow, Justin found himself longing for the intimacy of a body to cling to, a mouth to kiss. A pair of dark gold eyes flashed through his mind and Justin moaned. Talking with Aidan definitely had its perks, but Justin had been hoping Brian would ask him to do something with him after work. At the end of the work day Brian had suddenly seemed like he was eager to get home, and Justin didn’t want to appear clingy by asking him to do something.

"Fuck, I needed that," Aidan’s voice brought Justin back to reality. "I guess tonight wasn’t a total disappointment after all."

"Oh, you have one of those evenings too?" Justin made his head more comfortable on the plush arm of his sofa.

"I was looking to spend some time with a guy from work, but he had some family stuff going on or something," Aidan sighed into the phone.

"You’re not trying to seduce some guy away from his wife and kids are you?" Justin laughed. "Because that’s just unfair. Who could resist you?"

Aidan chuckled, "No, nothing like that."

"Well he’s a fool for turning you down," Justin consoled. A pounding on his door startled him out of his relaxed state. "Oh, fuck . . . someone’s at the door, I’ve gotta get cleaned up." Justin jumped up from the sofa, grabbing his discarded shirt to wipe off his torso and hand. With the phone secured between his ear and his shoulder, he used both hands to haul up his pants and tuck his softened cock away.

"I’ll let you go then. We should do this again sometime," Aidan laughed at the humor in the situation.

"Thanks. I’ll talk to you later," Justin was able to laugh as well. He hurled his soiled shirt through his bedroom door as he began walking to answer his front door.

"Bye," Aidan said before hanging up.

Justin turned off his phone and looked himself over quickly to make sure he had removed all incriminating evidence of his activities before opening the door to his apartment. 

Daphne was standing there with a curious look on her face, her hand raised as if she were about to knock again. "For a second there I thought you might be trying to hide from me," she folded her arms over her chest, trying to look stern but only ended up laughing.

"Sorry, I was on the phone," he offered an apologetic smile. "What are you doing home this early anyway? Aren’t you supposed to be earning a medical degree?"

"The professor’s wife went into labor, so class got canceled. I thought I’d see if you wanted to grab some dinner," she couldn’t help but notice that yet again he was shirtless. Not that she was complaining.

"Sure, that would be great, I’m starving. Just let me get changed really quick," he jogged to his bedroom to grab some clothes, then ducked into the bathroom to clean himself thoroughly and change his clothes. He emerged a couple of minutes later ready to go.

"We have a lot of catching up to do," Justin locked his door when the two of them were in the hall.

"We certainly do. For starters, who was the tall dark stranger at your door Friday night?" Daphne linked her arm through Justin’s as they walked toward the elevator, a cheeky smile on her glossy lips.

Justin laughed while the elevator doors closed and the two of them began with the gossip session.


	17. Chapter 17

  
Author's notes:

ok, the spoiling of you guys has reached a new level.  a new chapter less than 24 hours later?  actually this was like the most fun chapter to write so far, which is why i busted it out so quick.  you guys are gonna love it!!!  i wanna know what you guys think, so i'll take your love in the form of feedback :)

* * *

Wednesday morning was upon them, their meeting looming ahead. Brian and Justin had worked tirelessly over the past two days gathering information in preparation for the meeting with Jefferson Rivers. They collected their notes and went to the conference room about ten minutes before the meeting was scheduled to begin.

Ryder appeared a few minutes later, escorting Jefferson Rivers and his assistant John. Introductions were made, hands were shaken, and then they got down to work.

Though Brian was responsible for some of the incredible campaigns for the Rivers Galleries, he had never actually met Jefferson Rivers. The man was probably in his early forties, dressed impeccably in an Armani suit. He carried himself with an air of confidence, but he also had a warm approachable demeanor about him. He explained to the admen that he wanted this resort to be a once in a lifetime experience for the guests. A place where they could get away from the cares of daily life. The group spent the next hour taking detailed notes on the features Rivers wanted showcased, and brainstorming ideas.

When the meeting concluded, Rivers seemed confident in Brian and Justin’s abilities to handle the campaign. He was impressed by the research they had done thus far, and by the questions they asked of him. Ryder had assured him this pair was more than capable of handling the campaign. After the meeting Ryder accompanied Rivers and his assistant out, leaving Brian and Justin to gather their expanded stack of notes. Ryder met them back at their offices where they were filling Cynthia in on how the meeting went. He handed each of them a large envelope containing their travel itinerary, plane tickets, credit cards for their expense accounts, and confirmation numbers for their rooms at the Rivers Resort.

The rest of the work week was spent working on other projects, making sure anything that needed their attention would be taken care of before they left. Justin spent most of the time in the art department, while Brian interacted with the copywriters working on the minor accounts he was in charge of.

****************************************************************

After another lengthy phone call Friday night with JT, Brian had decided to call it a night and put off his packing til Saturday. He couldn’t remember when the last time was that he went on a real trip anywhere. Packing was not high on his list of exciting things to do.

Saturday morning Brian woke to the sound of someone pounding on his front door. He rolled over to get out of bed, but not exactly the way he had in mind. Miscalculating the width of his mattress, he ended up falling to the floor with a thud, tangled in his sheet and comforter. The pounding from the door sounded again while Brian tried to free himself. He managed to get onto his hands and knees, his head peeking out from the corner of the comforter. He heard the sound of someone clearing their throat and looked up to find Michael, Emmett, and Ted standing in his bedroom doorway.

"Are we interrupting something?" Emmett asked, smirking as he tried not to laugh.

"Yes, it’s called sleep," Brian growled, ducking his head back under the comforter and curling up on his side.

"It’s a glorious Saturday morning, let’s not waste it," Ted spoke in an overly dramatic voice while Michael tugged at the comforter, pulling til Brian came tumbling out.

"We came to see if you wanted to get breakfast with us," Michael looked down at his friend.

"You couldn’t have called?" Brian sat up, leaning back against his bed.

"I tried calling last night. Your cell was off and your home line was busy," Michael defended.

"I meant this morning," Brian frowned.

Michael paused a moment before answering, "I didn’t want to wake you up."

Brian stared at him, stunned by the new level of obliviousness they had reached. Ted and Emmett started laughing as Brian hurled a pillow at Michael’s head.

"What?" Michael looked at them all innocently.

"I should take my apartment key back from you," Brian grumbled. Ted and Emmett helped haul him up from the floor.

"We knew you had this trip coming up, so we wanted to spend some time with you before you left," Michael nuzzled up to Brian pitifully in the hopes of cooling his anger.

"Ugh. Don’t remind me. I haven’t even started packing yet," Brian covered his face.

"Well then, it’s a good thing we’re here. Let’s go grab some breakfast and then we’ll help you pack for your big important trip," Emmett clapped his hands to get Brian moving. Brian retreated for a quick shower while the other three put his bed back together for him. 

When Brian was dressed, they took him to the diner for breakfast. Debbie was there covering for Kiki who had the flu. Naturally Debbie had to squeeze Brian and smother him with kisses since she wouldn’t see him til he got back from his trip.

It was past eleven o’clock by the time they got back to Brian’s apartment. Brian went to his hall closet to dig out his suitcase, enlisting Michael’s help to haul it out.

"Honestly, Mikey, were the onions really necessary in your omelet?" Brian jumped back after they got the large black suitcase out and onto Brian’s bed.

"Well excuse me. I had no intentions of making out with any of you this morning, so I thought ‘why not?’" Michael stuck his tongue out at him. 

Brian reached into his pocket, pulling a stick of gum out of a pack before chucking the rest at Michael. "Here, maybe that will help."

"Just for that, I’m keeping the pack," Michael declared as he began chewing a piece.

Emmett opened the drawers of Brian’s dresser and the door to his closet to survey his wardrobe for packing. "Brian, this is atrocious," Emmett winced as he browsed through the clothing.

"What is?" Brian moved to stand beside Emmett to see what he was referring to.

"Your clothing! It’s awful. Are you sure you’re gay? I mean you have the wardrobe of an accountant. No offense, Teddy," Emmett flashed Ted an apologetic smile.

"None taken," Ted waved it off, making himself comfortable on the bed after stealing a piece of gum from Michael.

"This just won’t work," Emmett sighed, double checking the garments while Brian plopped himself on the bed, joining Ted and Michael in a bubble blowing contest.

"What won’t work?" Brian asked, reaching over to pop Michael’s bubble and laughing as it covered his nose.

"First of all, you don’t have anything suitable for the weather in Florida. Secondly, and most important, you don’t have anything appropriate for a luxury resort. You need to make a good impression," Emmett lectured, hands on his hips as he surveyed his unruly pupil.

Brian looked to be winning the bubble contest as his latest bubble grew to the size of his own head. Michael and Ted clapped their approval, feigning country club airs of propriety. Brian’s bubble popped, spreading out over a large portion of his beard. He went to pull the gum off, but was dismayed by what he discovered.

"Shit," he yelled, tugging at the sticky mess. "It’s not coming off."

Michael and Ted tried helping, but that only resulted in them getting sticky fingers and their hands slapped by Brian when they tugged too hard.

"That look will definitely make an impression at the resort," Ted snickered.

"Maybe you can cut it out," Michael suggested.

Brian hopped up and ran to the bathroom to try and save his beard. He tried washing it, pulling the gum out, and finally cutting out parts of it. He finally succeeded in getting the gum all out, but he was left with a sore face and a butchered beard.

"What the fuck am I going to do?" he came back into the bedroom, his beard dripping wet and chopped to different lengths.

"Hey, you got it out," Ted declared to try and lift his spirits.

"Yeah, but look at this mess. How am I ever going to salvage this?" he ran his hand over the hack job on his face.

"Here’s what we’re going to do," Emmett set a gentle hand on Brian’s shoulder. "I have a friend who is a stylist. If anyone can tell us what to do, she can. I’ll give her a call."

"I don’t want to go out looking like this," Brian groaned. Michael and Ted attempted to console Brian while Emmett stepped into the living room to make the call. He returned a few minutes later to deliver the news.

"I told her it was an emergency and she said to bring him right over. She has a salon downtown," Emmett started herding them all out of the bedroom toward the front door. Brian grabbed a hooded sweatshirt from his closet and pulled it on, draping the hood over his head to help hide his face. Michael, Emmett, and Ted exchanged looks but didn’t say anything.

The four of them piled into Ted’s car, Emmett sitting shotgun to give Ted directions. They pulled up in front of the salon and got out, Emmett and Michael flanking Brian as they rushed him inside, while Ted popped some change in the parking meter.

"Shane, sweetie, I’ve brought your patient," Emmett called to the lanky brunette standing by the front desk. She was nearly as tall as Brian, dressed in a snug black baby tee layered over a long sleeved grey shirt. Her short spikey hair was perfectly mussed, that just rolled out of bed look which took forever to get right.

"Emmett, what in the world did you do to this guy?" she asked as she led Brian back to her styling chair.

"I swear, I didn’t lay a hand or scissors on him," Emmett put one hand over his heart and raised the other. "It was a gum-related accident."

Emmett perched nearby while Shane surveyed the damage. Brian looked as though he wished the floor would open up and swallow him. Michael and Ted made themselves comfortable on a sofa in the waiting area, flipping through mercifully current issues of magazines.

After a thorough inspection of Brian’s beard, Shane gave her prognosis. "We have a couple of options. There’s really no way to keep this as a full beard, even if it were trimmed down, there are too many patches cut down to the skin. One option would be to slim it down to a goatee. The other option would be to call it a wash and shave it completely," she leaned back against the counter in front of Brian while she let him consider his options. "Either way, you might want to consider updating your hairstyle to be a little more balanced with a lighter style of facial hair. Just a suggestion."

Brian buried his face in his hands, groaning, "Whose stupid idea was that bubble contest anyway?"

"Brian, you’re in good hands. Would I ever let anything bad happen to you?" Emmett assured him.

After a moment Brian lifted his head and looked up at Shane. "Do what you think is best. I leave my fate in your professional hands," he sighed in resignation.

"Trust me, I’ll talk good care of you," Shane patted Brian on the shoulder before she got to work.

Forty-five minutes later Michael and Ted jumped when they heard Emmett emit a piercing shriek.

"Do you think she cut his ear off?" Ted looked at Michael in alarm. Michael rolled his shoulders in response.

"Jeez, Emmett, calm down," Brian could be heard from the back of the salon. 

Shane came over to Michael and Ted with Emmett in tow. "We’re giving Brian a moment . . . and keeping Emmett from sobbing all over him," Shane delivered Emmett into their charge. Emmett was so excited he was speechless. Michael and Ted stared at him curiously, wondering what could have gotten him so worked up. They didn’t have to wonder for long. Brian emerged from the back of the salon, his sweatshirt tucked under his arm. Michael’s jaw dropped in shock.

"Holy shit, some hot guy stole Brian’s clothes," Ted exclaimed.

"Very funny, Theodore," Brian gave him a look of disdain. "I feel like I’m naked or something." Brian rubbed his hand over his clean-shaven face, then up through his perfectly chopped locks. Shane had styled his hair to have that ‘recently rolled out of bed after a decent fuck session’ look.

"He’s right, Brian," Michael spoke up. "You look fucking hot." There was just no other way to put it.

Brian turned to glance in the mirror again, still not recognizing the reflection that stared back at him. Ok, so he wasn’t half bad looking. This would take some getting used to. Then a thought struck him. What would Justin think of it? Would he think Brian was as hot as his friends seemed to think?

"I appreciate you fitting me into your schedule on such short notice," Brian turned his attention to Shane who was watching the group with an amused expression.

"Hey, no problem," she extended her hand to shake his.

Brian reached into his back pocket for his wallet. "So how much do I owe you?"

"No, no, no . . . this one’s on me," Emmett bumped Brian aside with his hip, pulling his leopard print wallet out of his mini tote bag.

"Em, you don’t have to do that," Brian began to protest.

"Consider it your bon voyage gift," Emmett stood firm.

Brian nodded his head in acceptance. "Thanks, Emmett."

"My pleasure," Emmett turned to settle the bill with Shane while Ted and Michael continued to gawk at Brian.

"I can’t believe that’s really you," Michael rubbed Brian’s bare cheek. "I mean you’ve had a beard since like, college."

"So you don’t think I should grow it back?" Brian asked in a serious voice. After seeing the looks he was getting he really wasn’t thinking about growing it back, he just wanted to see how Michael and Ted reacted.

"No!" they shouted together, causing Brian to crack up.

"Ok, ok. I won’t grow another beard," Brian raised his hands in case they decided to tackle him. When Emmett and Shane were done, they all said their goodbyes and went back to the car.

"Brian," Emmett stopped him before he got in, putting his arm around Brian’s shoulder. "I got to thinking about your whole packing predicament and I thought maybe you could use a new wardrobe to go with your new hairstyle . . . not to mention your new job."

Brian quirked a brow at Emmett, who was practically quivering as he awaited Brian’s answer. "Why do I have to be the make-over victim today?" Brian pretended to whine.

"Because you are going on a trip and you have the saddest excuse for a gay man’s closet," Emmett replied. "We’ll make over Ted next weekend, what do you say? Can I be your personal shopper today?" Emmett batted his eyes at Brian.

"I hate you people," Brian grumbled, climbing in the back seat, which Emmett knew was a yes.

Emmett allowed himself a moment for giddy hand clapping before he climbed into the car and gave Ted directions to their next destination.


	18. Chapter 18

  
Author's notes: the continuation of brian's make over.  totally loving the feedback guys, it makes a huge difference :)  it lets me know what you want to see.  


* * *

Brian managed to maintain the patience of a saint while Emmett dragged him from store to store to create Brian’s new wardrobe. Normally Ted and Michael would have bitched and moaned at the prospect of being Emmett’s test audience for the Brian Kinney Fashion Show, but after seeing Brian in the first outfit they couldn’t wait for more. When did Brian get so fucking hot?

The first ensemble was a pair of jeans that fit Brian like a glove. The tapered legs accentuated his long limbs, and his perfectly proportioned ass was now definitely a target for grabby hands in public. Emmett paired the jeans with a thin white T-shirt with a slightly veed neck. This shirt actually complimented Brian’s toned form, calling attention to the sleek muscles. Emmett thought it best to start with clothing that Brian was more familiar with before moving on to other styles. At first Brian was hesitant about wearing clothes that so clearly showed the definition of his body, but he tried it and was rather pleased with what he saw. After finding the style and size of jeans that best suited Brian, Emmett gathered several pairs of various shades. Jeans were a staple of any wardrobe. As were T-shirts. Emmett added a few T-shirts, black and white, to the purchase pile.

"Emmett, I already have T-shirts," Brian pointed out.

"Your T-shirts are so baggy you could use them for maternity wear," Emmett replied, hands on his hips as he stood firm.

"I’ll keep that in mind if I ever get pregnant," Brian ducked back into the dressing room to avoid the sandals Emmett hurled in his direction. Brian’s hand could be seen reaching under the door of the dressing room to snag the sandals. He emerged a minute later wearing a light sage button down shirt with short sleeves and a pair of incredibly soft sandy colored linen pants. On his feet were the brown leather sandals Emmett had launched at him.

Emmett stood back to admire the new look. "Now that says ‘classy Florida vacation,’" Emmett sighed with satisfaction.

Brian had to admit Emmett knew what he was doing. He might dress a bit flamboyantly himself, but that was his style. He helped Brian to find his own style, trading the bulky boring clothes for a more sleek, sophisticated look. They went with a lot of classic pieces that never went out of style, in shades that complimented Brian’s tanned skin and unique hazel eyes. For this trip they mainly focused on casual wear since Brian was headed off to a tropical destination. They did pick up a few more formal pieces that he could mix and match to get him through the trip and the rest of the week at work when he returned. Emmett had every intention of taking Brian to shop for work clothes the following weekend. He just neglected to mention it yet. 

Brian soon realized that shopping with Emmett wasn’t the worst thing in the world. Plus Emmett seemed to know someone at every shop they went to and his friends gladly hooked them up with discounts.

By the time they were done shopping, the trunk was full to capacity, and every free space in the back half of the car was occupied by a shopping bag. It took all four of them to get the bags up to Brian’s apartment.

Ted and Michael dropped their weary bodies into the closest arm chairs and Brian flopped down on the floor on his stomach, unwilling to move. Emmett on the other hand, took the initiative to pack some of Brian’s new clothes for him, and put the other ones away.

"Is it just me, or does he have more energy now than when we first started shopping?" Ted asked, watching Emmett through one open eye.

"That man is insane," Brian moaned from the floor. As if on cue Emmett breezed through the living room whistling, stopping in the kitchen to grab something, then headed back to Brian’s bedroom.

"What’s he doing now?" Michael looked up with bleary eyes.

"No idea," Brian responded. Then he inhaled and shouted, "Emmett!"

The dark sandy head of their southern friend popped out the door of Brian’s bedroom. "Yes?"

"What are you doing?" Brian still hadn’t moved his head from its original landing place. He spoke to Emmett but his conversation was directed at the wall.

"I’m weeding through your old clothes and putting the bad stuff in a bag for charity," Emmett replied before disappearing into the room again.

"I don’t have the will to stop him," Brian observed after a minute.

"It’s probably for the best," Ted supplied.

"Your closet is next week, Theodore," Brian laughed evilly. He shifted a bit on the carpet, blinking at it for a second. "I really need to vacuum," he observed randomly.

"Is anyone else starving?" Michael asked.

"I could definitely use a bite to eat," Emmett came out of Brian’s room hauling a large black garbage sack full of clothes. "You’re all packed, as far as clothing goes. These little gems should be dropped off somewhere," Emmett set the bag down and patted it.

"We can put them in my trunk for now and I’ll take them to the hospice tomorrow," Ted offered.

"Do I have any of my old clothes left?" Brian asked, lifting his head a bit.

"There were a few things that escaped my wrath. Your pajamas and your lounge wear are pretty much intact, as are your workout clothes, but I suggest the only person you let see you in those sweats is the delivery boy from the Thai place," Emmett replied.

"He happens to like my sweats," Brian mumbled.

"I’m too tired to move . . . let’s order in and someone can feed me," Ted snuggled into the cushy chair comfortably.

"Sure, we’ll tie a feedbag onto your face," Michael offered.

"Hell, if there’s decent food in it, I’ll take it," Ted answered.

"Actually I do like the ordering in idea, we’ve been on the go all day," Michael suggested.

"Yeah. Plus it will give me a chance to pack the rest of my shit," Brian added.

After going through Brian’s stack of takeout menus, they settled on Chinese. Emmett called and placed a massive order, then collected monetary contributions from everyone for the tab.

Brian managed to get to his feet and went about packing the rest of his necessities. He had a moderately sized duffle bag which he filled with his toiletries, including the razors and shave gel Michael had so wisely pointed out he would be needing now, his notes for the campaign, camera equipment from the office to supply images to the art department, his laptop to use for work purposes, and all those other things that were essential for a proper working vacation. He checked one last time to make sure he had his tickets, confirmation numbers, and all the important documents he would need. He tucked those along with his wallet and cell phone into a separate zipper pocket on the duffel bag and declared himself done.

The food arrived shortly after he finished and joined the group again. Food and rest were just what they needed to be re-energized. When the last egg roll was consumed, they were ready for another round.

"Anybody feel like going to Babylon tonight?" Emmett suggested. Michael and Ted were all for it, but Brian was a bit hesitant.

"I don’t know, I’ve got a ten a.m. flight tomorrow . . . " he debated.

"Oh, come on. Just for a couple of hours," Michael insisted. "You’re leaving us for four whole days." He made a pitiful puppy dog face at Brian.

"Bah, fine," Brian gave in easily.

"Let’s say we go home to get ready and then meet there around nine?" Michael suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Ted agreed.

"Oooh," Emmett dashed across the room into Brian’s bedroom, emerging a minute later. "I set out an outfit for you to wear tonight. When you show up tonight, you’d better have it on," Emmett informed him.

"Or what?" Brian asked, an amused look on his now visible face.

"Or I’ll tell everyone you cried when your beard was shaved off," Emmett threatened.

"I didn’t cry," Brian defended himself.

"I’ll tell everyone you did though . . . so keep that in mind," Emmet stood up tall in an attempt to look threatening.

"Fine, I’ll wear the outfit," Brian agreed grudgingly.

Michael, Emmett, and Ted headed out to get ready, piling into Ted’s car so he could drop them off.

After they were all buckled in, Michael leaned forward to converse with Emmett and Ted. "So I was thinking of calling Justin and asking him to join us at Babylon tonight. I’m dying to see what he thinks of Brian’s new look," Michael began.

"That’s a great idea," Emmett agreed. "You know we’ll never get a decent account of Justin’s reaction if we ask Brian about it. I’d much rather witness it firsthand." 

"So we’re all agreed?" Michael checked.

"Go for it," Ted nodded.

Michael flipped open his cell and scrolled through his contact list until he found Justin’s cell number. He hit send and listened while the phone rang. Justin answered after the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Justin, it’s Michael."

"Hey, Michael. What’s up?"

"Not much. Listen, the gang is meeting at Babylon around nine and we were wondering if you would be interested in joining us."

"You know, I think I would. It should only take me another ten minutes to finish packing."

"Excellent. Do you need a ride or anything?"

"Nah. I can catch the bus, but thanks for asking."

"So we’ll see you tonight?"

"I’ll be there."

"All right, we’ll see you soon."

"Later."

"Bye," Michael closed his phone and put it in his pocket again. "He’ll be there," he had a broad grin on his face. "Let’s keep this a surprise for Brian." The others nodded in agreement.

*****************************************************************

Brian glanced at the glowing face of his cell phone to check the time. Five after nine. One minute later than it was last time he checked. He was nervous beyond belief. What would people think of his new look? Would anyone recognize him? He ran his hand over his bare face again, still trying to get used to the sensation. The ringing of his cell phone startled him out of his thoughts. He checked the caller I.D. before flipping the phone open to answer it.

"Hello, Michael," he spoke into the phone.

"Where the hell are you?" Michael was speaking loudly to be heard over the noise of Babylon.

"I’m just parking. I’ll be right in," Brian sighed and stepped out of his car. He could hear a rustling sound over the phone and then Emmett’s voice came on the line.

"Brian Kinney, you get your ass in here on the double. And you had better be wearing the outfit I picked for you, or so help me . . . " his voice was cut off by Michael taking his phone back.

"I’ll come meet you at the door, Toby probably won’t recognize you," Michael told him.

"Ok, I’ll see you in a minute," Brian said before hanging up. It turned out Michael was right, Toby didn’t recognize Brian, but the moment he saw Brian waiting near the entrance, he immediately let him in, as he did most of the hot guys. Brian met Michael on his way to the coat check.

"Hey," Michael sounded surprised. "I guess the line must not be very long tonight."

"No, it is. Toby took one look at me and let me in," Brian smiled. He slipped out of his black leather jacket and checked it in. "So, what do you think?" Brian stood up in front of Michael with his arms held out. Brian had on a pair of black jeans and a short sleeved black shirt that buttoned down the front. The material of his shirt was so light you could almost see through it.

"I still can’t believe it’s you," Michael shook his head in amazement. "Don’t let me drink too much tonight, I might try and hit on you," he laughed and grabbed Brian’s arm, pulling him into the club.

It was just like the daydreams that Brian had experienced dozens of times. Heads were turning on all sides to get a good look at the hot ‘stranger’. More than a few bold hands pawed at him, grabbing his ass or slithering along his arms. Brian was thankful for the colorful lights that wandered over the crowd which helped to camouflage his blushing. Brian and Michael reached the bar where Emmett and Ted were waiting for them. 

Emmett clapped approvingly of Brian’s outfit. "Aren’t you glad you took my advice?" he leaned close so he could be heard. "Every guy here wants you."

"Remind me to thank you while I endure a plane ride tomorrow with an ass bruised from excessive pinching," Brian jumped as he was goosed yet again.

"Or I could remind you to thank me when you have a line of guys waiting for the opportunity to suck your dick," Emmett countered.

"You did say something about giving me a make-over next weekend, right?" Ted asked hopefully.

"Aww, my Teddy," Emmett patted Ted’s short dark hair sympathetically.

"How about we all go dance?" Michael suggested, jerking his head in the direction of the dance floor. Michael and Emmett half-dragged Brian and Ted with them into the crowd of dancers. 

Brian almost felt as if he were walking through a construction zone from the whistles and catcalls aimed in his direction. While he’d always dreamed of being incredibly sexy and garnering attention from tons of guys, wanting and having were two completely different things. He stayed huddled with his friends, shifting to dance away when other dancers tried to get too friendly. Was this what it was like for Justin last weekend? Constantly being bombarded for his attention. The thought of Justin made Brian miss the sunny blonde. He found himself wishing Justin was there now, dancing with him. Brian still shivered when he remembered dancing so close to him, and Justin whispering for Brian to stay with him. He sighed and tilted his head back, getting lost in the music and its insistent beat.

***************************************************************

It was a quarter after nine when Justin finally managed to enter the club. Between his bus running late and the crazy long line to get into Babylon, it had been a frustrating start to the evening. After checking his coat, he entered the main room. Smokey blue eyes scanned the vast crowd in search of his friends, but with it being a full house it would definitely be a challenge. He ignored the guys making passes at him and brushed off one or two who were trying to lift up his tight powder blue T-shirt. When he lifted his gaze to search the crowd again, he caught sight of the most amazing man he’d ever laid eyes on. He was tall and slim, dressed in black garments that seemed tailor made for him. His light chestnut hair was mussed just right, as though he had returned from doling out a rigorous fucking moments earlier. Guys from all over the club were checking him out, watching him in awe, and it was then that Justin realized who it was. There was only one man it could be.

"It’s Aidan," Justin whispered.


	19. Chapter 19

  
Author's notes: i'm really curious as to what you guys think about this chapter.... it was a tough one to write for several reasons, one of which was my being sick for the past two days.  anyway, let me know how i did.  


* * *

Justin stood rooted to the spot, watching the man dance. He was the most stunning man Justin had ever seen. He was sex personified. Justin finally regained the ability to walk when someone bumped into him on their way to the dance floor. His feet automatically carried him toward the dark mysterious man. When he drew closer, he was surprised to see Michael standing right next to Aidan. Then he noticed Ted and Emmett were there too. But where was Brian? Realization dawned and his jaw dropped. The tall handsome man wasn’t Aidan. It was Brian. He groaned, feeling himself become rigid within the confines of his jeans. His pace quickened and he was face to face with Brian a moment later.

Michael, Emmett, and Ted huddled together, watching the encounter in mute fascination. Brian and Justin didn’t seem to notice. In fact the entire club could collapse around them, and they wouldn’t have noticed. Neither of them could speak. Justin stepped up closer to Brian, too stunned to care that his semierect cock was brushing conspicuously against Brian’s thigh. Justin reached his hands up to caress Brian’s bare face, relishing the feel of that soft smooth skin. After a moment of staring, Justin was able to find his tongue. It was sliding into Brian’s mouth. Brian was taken off guard, but soon Justin felt him slide his arms around his waist and pull him close. Justin’s fingers reached back to play with Brian’s shortened locks just above the nape of his neck. He could feel Brian relax against him, his thigh brushing against the bulge in Justin’s jeans. Their mouths separated a minute later, but their bodies remained pressed together.

"Does that mean you like my new look?" Brian asked.

"You changed the way you look?" Justin pretended he hadn’t noticed. Brian felt his heart leap when Justin said that, knowing that Justin wanted him no matter what he looked like. Brian held on to Justin tight, then dipped him while kissing him deeply.

When Brian did finally set him upright, Justin began caressing Brian’s face again.

"Mmm . . . that feels nice," Justin smiled up at Brian. "So what made you decide to get rid of the beard?"

Brian blushed lightly, ducking his head in embarrassment. "I um . . . got gum stuck in it and had to cut most of it out. I ended up ruining my beard, so Emmett took me to his friend’s salon. I basically let her have her way with me."

"Oh really? I didn’t know you swing both ways," Justin teased.

"Eww, no," Brian wrinkled his nose. "I gave her free reign on my beard and hair."

"And the clothes?" Justin was running his fingers through Brian’s hair again.

"Emmett convinced me I needed clothing more appropriate for Florida and the luxury resort scene," Brian knew he would have to come up with some way to thank Emmett for his help.

"What do you think of it all?" Justin asked.

"I think I like it. I sort of wish I had done it years ago," Brian admitted.

"Well I already knew you were hot, this just confirms it," Justin brushed his over Brian’s shoulders and down his chest.

"I’d say this is fairly firm evidence of your approval," Brian leaned in to whisper in Justin’s ear while his hand reached down to rub Justin’s erection through his jeans. Justin gasped from the delicious sensation of not only Brian’s hand, but his hot breathy words as well.

"You wanna get out of here?" Justin looked up at Brian, his blue eyes darkened with lust.

"Uh-huh," Brian nodded eagerly.

"Your place or mine?" Justin asked.

"How about we pick up your luggage for the trip from your apartment so we can go straight to the airport in the morning?" Brian suggested, asking Justin to spend the night without actually using the words.

"Excellent idea. Let’s go," he laced his fingers through Brian’s and the two of them made their way to the coat check for their jackets, then out of the club.

Michael, Emmett, and Ted had watched the whole scene in silence, nudging each other every once in a while. Obviously their suspicions about Brian and Justin’s feelings for one another had been right. As that was the case, they weren’t too insulted when the pair of them skipped out on them without a word.

Once they were outside Babylon, Brian and Justin literally ran to Brian’s car, laughing and smiling like a pair of teenagers. They were definitely an eye-catching couple, and not just because of their sinful good looks. When they reached the car, Brian went to unlock the passenger side door. Before he could turn the key, Justin pulled Brian against him, kissing him with an unmistakable hunger. Brian pressed Justin back against the side of the car, covering the younger man’s body with his own. They were both growing hard at this point, and the grinding of their bodies only increased this.

It took every ounce of his self-control, but Brian was finally able to break the kiss. "I’ve got to get you home quick." He unlocked the passenger door and opened it for Justin, then dashed around to the driver’s side and jumped in. He started the car and hit the gas when Justin suddenly called for him to stop.

"Wait," Justin put his hand on Brian’s arm and Brian hit the brake. For a moment his heart sank. Justin had changed his mind. Justin shook his head and reached over to grab his seatbelt, buckling him in. "You know, this is the second time I’ve had to buckle you in." Justin smiled, "I don’t want to risk you getting hurt."

A smile of relief spread across Brian’s mouth. He leaned over and kissed Justin gently. That tender kiss soon increased and threatened to become another lengthy session. Justin pulled back and whispered, "Didn’t you say something about taking me home?"

Brian groaned and forced himself not to drive five times the normal speed limit. It wasn’t a very long drive to Justin’s apartment, but it seemed to take forever. Finally Brian parked his car in front of the building and turned the engine off.

"Do you need me to help you carry your bags?" Brian asked.

"I think I can manage. Besides, I have a feeling we would never make it to your place if you came up with me," Justin observed wisely.

"I think you’re right," Brian nodded, his voice sultry and inviting. Justin shivered when he saw the look of desire in Brian’s eyes. The blonde hurried into the building to grab his luggage while Brian stepped out of the car and opened his trunk to put the bags in. Three minutes later Justin appeared at the entrance to the building with a large suitcase and a knapsack. Brian hurried forward and took the suitcase for Justin, carrying it to the trunk. Once the suitcase was put away, they hopped back in the car and drove to Brian’s apartment. Brian found it difficult to concentrate on driving with Justin beside him. Justin seemed to notice Brian’s distraction. He would have put his hand on him but he had a feeling that might make things worse. They were both grateful when Brian parked his car in his space and they were able to get inside. Justin brought in his knapsack with the things he would need in the morning to get ready. Once they were inside the building, their hands automatically sought each other, fingers lacing again while they stepped into the elevator. Brian wasn’t sure if he was mad or relieved that there were a few of his neighbors in the elevator as well. All things considered though, it was probably for the best. If they had been alone, Brian wasn’t sure if they would have made it off the elevator. When the doors opened for Brian’s floor, he tugged Justin by the hand and the two of them raced down the hall to his door. Brian fumbled with his keys while Justin started kissing his neck, sending shivers down his spine. Brian gasped, nearly dropping his keys. Somehow he managed to find his apartment key and get the door open. They practically tumbled through the door in their haste for privacy. They pulled off their jackets, dropping them on the sofa and in an instant they were wrapped in each other’s arms, kissing frantically, passionately. Mouths opened, lips caressed, tongues explored. Brian’s hands slid up under the back of Justin’s shirt, warm palms and fingers brushing against his bare skin. Justin sighed into Brian’s mouth, his own hands moving to the row of buttons down the front of Brian’s shirt. More and more of Brian’s chest became visible, making Justin harder by the second. They each relaxed their grips and separated enough for Justin to slide Brian’s shirt off his arms. He tossed it onto the sofa with their jackets before turning his full attention to Brian’s torso. His artist’s eye admired his sculpted chest. His hands appreciated his form and firmness. Pursing his warm pink lips, Justin began trailing kisses along Brian’s collarbone. Upon reaching the hollow of his throat, Justin let his tongue slip out to brush down into the slight dip. He could feel Brian’s pulse there, strong and steady like the beat of Babylon. His tongue swept lower over the firm muscles of Brian’s chest. When he moistened Brian’s nipple, it earned him a gasp. Smiling deviously, he grazed the sensitive mocha nub with his teeth. He laved it with his tongue again, then pursed his lips to blow a stream of cool air upon it. Not only was the sensation amazing, but the view of Justin’s golden head and pouty pink lips made it all the more arousing. Brian groaned, reaching out his hand to run his fingers through Justin’s hair. The younger man lifted his head and smiled. 

"Why is it that when I’m with you, I’m convinced I’m dreaming?" Brian brushed his thumb down Justin’s cheek. "You’re too good to be true."

Justin caught Brian’s hand, holding it between both of his own. He brought it up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss upon his palm. Then he traced each of Brian’s fingers using the very tip of his tongue, moving from palm to fingertip then back to his palm and up the next finger so that his tongue never left Brian’s skin. After finishing the tracing of Brian’s pinkie, Justin lifted his head to lock his eyes with Brian’s. "Does that feel like a dream?" his voice was whisper soft.

Brian swallowed hard, watching Justin exploring his hand. "No, it feels like heaven," he moaned. Brian reached out to Justin, letting his hands trace his sides until he reached the hem of that powder blue shirt. He began pulling the garment upward and Justin lifted his hands to obligingly help in its removal. The shirt was added to the collection on the sofa. Brian couldn’t help but notice that their frantic pace from earlier had been replaced by a slow, sensual exploration, allowing them to savor every touch and commit it to memory. 

Brian pressed his palm over Justin’s heart, feeling the pulse beneath his skin, still damp from Justin’s mouth. He moved his hand over Justin’s nipple, catching it between the sides of his fingers. He squeezed and tugged the dusty pink nub between his knuckles, watching Justin’s reactions. When Justin’s mouth parted to gasp, Brian ducked his head and captured his lips with a kiss. Justin’s soft moans vibrated his mouth around Brian’s tongue while it rubbed against Justin’s own tongue. Brian released Justin’s nipple and let his hand slide down to the waist of Justin’s jeans. Both hands met to unfasten them. Moments later Brian felt Justin’s hand tackling his own pants. After they had unzipped each other’s pants, they took a step back to take off the rest of their own clothing, leaving both of their bodies bare. Brian’s heart was pounding as he ran his gaze over Justin’s naked form. His skin was so creamy and flawless, it was almost luminous. He drank in the sight of Justin’s hardened cock. He couldn’t help but moan when he saw it twitch, the tip dribbling a few clear drops of precum. Justin stepped forward, slipping his arms up around Brian’s neck to pull him close and kiss him again. Brian’s arms slipped around Justin’s waist, his hands gliding up and down the smooth expanse of his back. Brian’s cock was sandwiched between their bodies, while Justin’s bobbed against Brian’s thigh, leaving a moist trail where the tip grazed. When Justin felt Brian’s hands dip past his waist to knead and caress the soft globes of his ass, he began kissing him more intensely. Taking note of his response, Brian let the tip of his middle finger slide along Justin’s crack using feathery light pressure. Justin almost bit Brian’s lip with excitement. He pulled back from the kiss, licking his lips. 

"Is that your bedroom?" Justin nodded in the direction of a door which was slightly ajar. Brian nodded his mute reply. Justin smiled and grabbed Brian’s hand, leading him toward the bedroom. Brian was mesmerized by the view of Justin’s perfect ass, the curve of his back and the way his hips flared. Brian was no artist but he was definitely inspired to draw Justin’s form. When they reached the bedroom, Justin guided Brian down onto the bed. He began kissing Brian while he moved back on the bed, then Justin crawled up as well, moving with Brian so they could continue their kiss. Once they reached the pillows, they both rested on their sides facing each other, their hands reaching out to touch one another. Justin went for Brian’s smooth cheek, while Brian caressed Justin’s hip. Scooting closer together, they positioned themselves so that their cocks were in contact. Justin’s full lips were intoxicating. Brian just couldn’t get enough of the amazing blonde. Their bodies instinctively began grinding against each other, seeking that friction, that contact. Justin’s breathing grew deeper. Brian’s pulse was racing.

"Brian," Justin groaned his name, brushing his tongue against Brian’s lips. "I want you inside me," he kissed the corners of Brian’s mouth, loving the way Brian shuddered against him in response. Justin’s mouth began working its way down Brian’s neck, stopping to suck at the hollow of his throat. 

Brian never wanted to break contact with Justin, but he knew he needed to. Reluctantly he pulled himself away. "I’ll be right back. The condoms are in the bathroom," he wanted to make sure he had them on hand before he got past the point of being responsible. He paused for a moment to take in the breathtaking sight before him, Justin lounged back on his elbows upon his bed. Brian hurried from the room to the bathroom, digging through the medicine cabinet to find the condoms. He found a couple on the top shelf and was about to rush back to Justin when he noticed the expiration date printed on the packages had passed. 

"Shit!" his yell echoed off the walls. He hurled the condoms into the trash can angrily, then leaned against the counter, glaring at the sink. He was on his way back to the bedroom when he met Justin in the livingroom, coming to see what happened.

"Is everything ok?" Justin tilted his head slightly as he regarded Brian, his golden hair spilling across his forehead.

At first Brian was about to tell him he just didn’t have any condoms, from the sheer embarrassment of the situation. But this was Justin, and he knew he could tell him the truth and Justin wouldn’t judge him. "The condoms are expired," Brian blushed darkly, dropping his gaze to the floor. "How fucking lame can you get?" He dropped himself into the closest armchair, feeling absolutely ridiculous. "I’m sorry."

Justin walked over to the chair, settling himself on Brian’s lap. He cupped Brian’s face with his hands, lifting it so they were looking at each other. "I guess it’s a good thing I brought some with me just in case," his voice was gentle and soothing. He lowered his mouth to Brian’s, kissing him tenderly, wanting him to know he didn’t think any less of him.

Brian sighed with contentment, pressing his forehead against Justin’s. Those gold lashes brushed against his face, tickling his cheeks like butterfly wings. He allowed himself to relax and focus on the pleasure again. He loved the feel of Justin’s bare skin against his, the pressure of Justin’s body in his lap. 

"So, do you still want to fuck me?" Justin smiled, sensing Brian’s ease.

"Do you even have to ask?" Brian shifted slightly, allowing his erection to brush against Justin’s thigh. The blonde reached his hand down to fondle the glistening tip, rubbing it with his fingers using feathery pressure. Brian shuddered from the contact and when he watched Justin lift his fingers to his mouth and swipe his tongue over the moisture, it was almost too much. Justin could tell Brian was highly worked up, so he hopped off his lap and opened his knapsack on the sofa, digging through the contents until he found a box of condoms and a tube of lube. Brian was on his feet in an instant, rushing back to the bedroom, hot on Justin’s tail. They both tumbled onto the bed, kissing and grinding against each other once more. Justin settled on his back, his head resting on the pillows. He pressed the lube into Brian’s hand so he could prepare him. Brian settled himself on his knees in front of Justin. He placed one of his legs on his shoulder, letting the other lay on the bed to give him access to Justin’s hole. Brian squeezed a good amount of lube on his fingers and rubbed it with his thumb to help warm it a bit. He paused a moment, gazing down at Justin, in absolute awe of the amazing man in his bed. 

"What’s wrong?" Justin gazed up at Brian, his blue eyes darkened a few shades from his desire.

"Nothing," Brian shook his head. "It’s just . . . you’re beautiful," he whispered. Justin rewarded him with one of his dazzling smiles that lit up the room like the sun. Brian reached down and swept his lubed thumb over Justin’s pucker, then gently began pressing inward to work the lube in. He turned his head and began kissing the back of Justin’s knee and along his calf while he switched his thumb for his index and middle fingers, sliding them into the gradually relaxing opening, working the lube in deeper. After a minute of gently scissoring his fingers, he reached down to squeeze more lube onto his fingers and into Justin’s hole. Once he was certain Justin was properly prepared, he tore open a condom and rolled it onto his erection.

"Are you ready?" Brian gazed at Justin’s face, wanting to make sure he was ready not only physically, but in every other sense as well.

"Absolutely," Justin replied with a confident smile. 

Brian grasped himself, pressing his tip against Justin’s hole. Slowly he began to sink in, taking care not to rush things and risk causing Justin pain. Once Brian had gotten the head in, he felt Justin push down so that Brian slid in easily the rest of the way. Every inch of Brian’s cock was now embedded in Justin’s snug hole. 

Justin’s head arched back, crying out with pleasure at the sensation of being impale by Brian. "You feel so fucking good inside of me," he moaned wantonly, focusing his gaze on Brian. 

Brian had one arm wrapped around Justin’s leg, his cheek pressed against his knee as he panted and let the sensations wash over him. He waited a moment to allow Justin to accustom himself to Brian’s presence inside him before he began moving. He started slowly at first, drawing his hips back so that only the tip remained inside him, then pushed back in again. At random points he would alter the angle of his thrust to keep the friction unexpected, and also to swipe against Justin’s prostate. Brian loved the gasps and helpless little mewls Justin made whenever Brian hit that sweet spot. Once he nudged it twice in a row and he could have sworn Justin had to fight the urge to cum then and there. Brian increased the firmness of his thrusts before he increased the pace. This seemed to suit Justin just fine. He saw Justin reach for his cock which was drooling precum, but his hand got there first, wrapping his strong fingers around the blonde’s stiff organ. He began sliding his fist up and down Justin’s length, pacing his strokes at twice the tempo of his thrusts. Justin’s tongue slid out to moisten his lips then retreated, drawing his lower lip between his teeth to nibble while he watched Brian work. Justin was soon squirming beneath him, and Brian knew it was time to increase his pace. His hips began rocking faster, sliding him in and out of that tight warm hole. The sight of Justin writhing upon his bed was truly a thing of beauty. Between the delicious friction, the lustful moans, and the golden angel before him, Brian was quickly approaching his climax. He deliberately angled his hips so that he would stroke Justin’s prostate with each thrust. The blonde went nuts, shuddering and moaning, uttering words in his own orgasmic language. Brian soon felt his hand grow warm and wet as Justin came. The walls of Justin’s ass clamped down around Brian’s cock, making him throw his head back with a feral groan and increase his pace for the next few strokes. He felt the telltale tingling in his abdomen and a few moments later he was shooting into the condom, grunting with each thrust. He continued moving in and out until he was certain that both of them had ridden out every wave. Only then did he stop. He was panting heavily, a light sheen of sweat making his torso glisten in the dim light. He lifted his hand to his mouth, his tongue lapping Justin’s cum from his fingers. Justin watched him with utter fascination, loving the feel of having Brian still buried inside him. When Brian had cleaned his fingers, he slowly and carefully withdrew himself from Justin. He then pulled off the condom and dropped it in the trash can beside his bed. His body dropped beside Justin’s on the bed, the younger man rolling onto his side so they faced one another. Justin leaned in and kissed Brian deeply, tasting himself on Brian’s velvety tongue. Their kiss was tender and leisurely. Their lips separated slowly. Brian rolled onto his back and Justin nuzzled up against him, his head resting on Brian’s shoulder, Brian’s arm instinctively slipping around Justin. 

"This is going to be the most amazing trip," Justin whispered, his voice sleepy.

"I think so, too," Brian agree, brushing his lips over Justin’s temple as they both drifted off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

  
Author's notes: sorry for the huge update delay... i've been watching my toddler niece for my sister while she gets paperwork filed for her divorce, yay!  um, yeah... anyway, chapter 20, here it is.  hoping to be more productive in the next few days.    


* * *

The sound of the alarm clock beeping woke Brian from his sleep. Never in his life had he experienced such a satisfying night’s sleep. He reached over and turned the alarm off, feeling Justin stir against him. His skin was all silky and warm from sleeping and Brian couldn’t help but caress him. Justin practically purred.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Brian whispered, borrowing Debbie’s nickname for Justin.

"Yes it is," Justin opened his eyes, lifting his head to look at Brian.

"How did you sleep?" Brian reached up to brush the hair from Justin’s dilated eyes. Justin leaned into Brian’s touch, a sweet sleepy smile on his lips.

"Mmm, very well," he rested his head against Brian’s chest, letting his eyes close. The two of them just laid there for a few minutes, Brian stroking Justin’s soft hair while Justin traced invisible works of art on Brian’s chest with his finger. They both would have been content to spend the whole day like that, but they had work to do. Brian glanced at the clock which told him it was ten after six and they had to get moving.

"We should get up," Brian’s voice made it clear he didn’t like the idea of leaving their current location.

Justin buried his face in the crook of Brian’s neck. "I don’t want to," he groaned like a child being roused for school.

"I know, but it’ll be worth it, getting to spend the next few days in Florida. And we can sleep in while we’re there," Brian promised. He carefully extracted himself from the bed, instantly feeling the chill of the air against the skin that had been warmed by Justin’s body. Justin rolled onto his back, the sheets tangled across the middle of his body. He stared up at Brian, admiring his naked form with a naughty smile. Brian blushed lightly when he caught the look, but didn’t move to shield himself. A goofy smile broke out over his lips before he spoke. "I’m going to get a shower." He turned and headed toward the bathroom. He was adjusting the water temperature when he felt a pair of arms slip around his waist and the brush of Justin’s silken hair against his back.

"Mind having some company?" Justin pressed his lips against Brian’s shoulder blade. 

Brian sighed softly and relaxed in his arms. "I would love some company," Brian turned so he was facing Justin. Their lips met while they walked into the shower and slid the door closed behind them. The warm water splashed over their bodies, making their skin slippery and smooth. They washed each other between languid kisses, running the bar of soap over sculpted frames, massing sweet coconut shampoo into each other’s hair. It was impossible not to notice that each of them were in fully aroused states. Justin let his fingers follow the course of a stream of water down Brian’s chest to his groin. He grasped Brian’s slippery wet cock, wrapping his fist around it firmly. Brian buried his face in Justin’s neck, moaning his approval. He rubbed his own hand in a circular pattern down Justin’s stomach, grinding his palm against Justin’s erection. Soon he was fisting Justin’s dick as well, the two of them matching their rhythm, their foreheads pressed together. They were both panting heavily, their mouths so dangerously close that a lick of their lips would sweep the other’s tiers as well. Brian would emit random gasps and grunts, while Justin had more of a whimper and moan response.

"Close," Justin managed a sultry whisper, feeling his pleasure rising. Brian squeezed a little tighter, pulled a little faster, dying to hear Justin cum again. Justin’s lower lip dropped and he began panting loudly, the noise increasing then changing to grunts as he began cumming. Warm white ribbons landed on Brian’s abdomen and thighs before being rinsed away by the water pouring over their bodies. 

Justin’s hot breath against his wet skin was driving Brian crazy. Justin moved his head and began kissing the side of Brian’s neck, just below his ear, while he whispered softly. "Cum for me, Brian." His tongue brushed against his supple earlobe, making Brian quiver against him. Brian released his shaky fist from Justin’s dick, then moved his arms back to support himself against the shower wall behind him. His eyes focused on Justin’s face, watching the way he concentrated so hard on sending Brian over the edge. When the tip of his pink tongue poked out the corner of his mouth, Brian was done for. His brow furrowed and a moment later he was coating Justin’s hand and midriff with jets of his cum. Brian watched wordlessly as Justin used his free hand to rub the semen into his wet skin. The brunette shuddered while witnessing this, amazed at Justin’s ability to excite him. With a final spurt and a grunt, Brian was spent. They shared a tender kiss before washing each other’s torsos again and ending their shower. It was nearly seven by the time they started getting dressed. Justin fished his clean clothes out of his knapsack. Since they weren’t scheduled to meet with the resort manager until the following day, they opted for comfortable casual wear. Justin went with a pair of olive cargoes and a soft grey T-shirt, while Brian chose a pair of distressed jeans and one of his new white T-shirts.

Justin took one look at him before cursing. "Fuck," he sat down heavily on the edge of the bed.

"What?" Brian looked at him, suddenly feeling paranoid and uneasy.

"I’m going to be hard the whole flight with you looking like that," Justin moaned, flopping back on the bed.

Brian growled and pounced him, hovering over him on his hands and knees. "You had me scared there for a minute . . . brat," he dropped his head and punished Justin with a kiss. Justin wrapped his legs around Brian’s waist, pulling him down on top of him.

"We’ll be late if we don’t leave soon," Brian managed between kisses.

"Do we have to leave the bed?" Justin pouted.

"A paid trip to Florida . . . warm tropical weather . . . sex on the beach," Brian tried to think of reasons for the two of them to get out of the bed.

"Let’s go," Justin hopped up immediately, grabbing Brian’s hand and tugging him toward the door. Brian laughed at Justin’s sudden change of heart. They gathered their jackets and the rest of their bags and headed out the front door. Brian locked and bolted the door behind them before they went for the elevator.

"Did you call to have a cab take you to the airport?" Justin asked as the elevator descended.

"No, I figured I’d just take my car. Security in the long term parking is fairly good, and I don’t have to pay the parking fee myself since it’s a business trip," Brian rolled his shoulders in a shrug. Justin found himself staring at Brian again. He couldn’t get over how amazing he looked. It wasn’t just the clothes and the hair. It was also the confidence. Gradually Brian was coming out of his shell. Justin hardly recognized him from the timid man he first saw skulking across the lobby of their office building.

The elevator opened on the first floor and they stepped out. Brian quickly unlocked the car when they reached it. They piled in their carry-ons and Brian’s suitcase and then they were off to the airport.

While they were driving to the airport, Justin’s stomach began growling loudly. "Don’t worry, we can grab something to eat after we get checked in and through security," Brian chuckled. It didn’t take long to get to the airport. Brian pulled up to the parking attendant and paid for the long term pass with his business expense card. After they were parked and had all their bags, they caught a shuttle to the ticket counters.

Brian and Justin stepped up to the Liberty Air counter to get their suitcases checked in. As a perk for doing the Liberty Air campaigns, the Ryder Agency was able to get great deals on business flights. The check-in went smoothly, and they were glad to be done lugging their suitcases around. Next they were off to the security check, which was surprisingly painless. They were all set to go, with an hour to spare. On the way to their departure gate, they found a decent looking restaurant where they stopped to grab a quick breakfast. Brian nibbled at a modest cranberry oat muffin, while Justin wolfed down a monstrous gooey, sticky cinnamon roll. Brian was half-tempted to capture Justin’s hand and lick his cinnamony fingers clean one by one, but he decided to behave. At least in public.

"Is the beast satisfied?" Brian asked while watching Justin swallow the last of his breakfast. 

He flashed him a silly smile with cinnamon glossed lips before replying, "For now."

"How did your mother ever afford to keep you full?" Brian laughed as they continued their trek to their gate.

"Hey, I’m not that bad," Justin pushed Brian’s arm playfully.

"You’re not bad at all," Brian smiled sweetly. He blushed then tried to change the subject, "So what do you want to do after we arrive? We’ve got the whole rest of the day for site seeing if we want." They set their bags on the floor and settled themselves into seats in the waiting area outside their gate.

"I dunno. We could always ask the staff for their recommendations on what’s good in the area," Justin shrugged. "I’d like to get something for my mom and Molly while we’re here."

"Just don’t get anything that screams ‘tourist.’ That sort of stuff is more Debbie-appropriate," they both laughed in agreement.

"You’ve gotta love her though," Justin remarked.

"Absolutely. I wouldn’t trade her for the world," Brian smiled.

"How long is this flight again?" Justin dug his ticket out of a pocket on his knapsack.

"Three hours," Brian groaned.

"Hell, that’s nothing. Flights between Portland and Chicago in the summer were way longer . . . plus I was stuck with my little sister," Justin waved the flight time off as a cinch.

"True . . . you do have rather pleasant company this trip. If only I could say the same," Brian sighed, earning himself another slap on the arm. "Hey, I’m going to end up all bruised by the time we get there," he whined jokingly.

"Kinky," Justin wiggled his brows at him. They continued their conversational banter until it was time to board the plane. After they were aboard and had their bags stowed, they settled comfortably into their seats.

"Ahh, first class. Very nice," Justin reclined his chair slightly, relishing the spacious seat. "Too bad there’s all these other passengers," he leaned toward Brian who was looking out the window next to him. "We could have a lot of fun with these reclining seats," he whispered into Brian’s ear.

"I see your stomach isn’t the only part of you with an insatiable appetite," Brian growled, willing himself not to get hard. Justin flashed him an evil grin.

The flight was relatively uneventful. They chatted a bit, browsed through the films available to watch on the video monitors, and picked at the lunch served by the stewardess. Being with Justin made the flight seem so much shorter. Before long, the captain’s voice came over the intercom, announcing their descent to the Miami airport. They were able to get off the plane relatively quickly being in first class. On their way through the rampway Justin turned to Brian, "So where are we supposed to meet our driver? Is it like a cab or something?"

"I’m hoping the driver will meet us at the gate. Mr. Rivers arranged to have a driver from the resort staff pick us up," Brian hitched his bag up a bit higher on his shoulder.

When they stepped out of the gate, they immediately spotted a uniformed chauffeur holding a sign reading ‘Kinney-Taylor.’ Brian noted that Justin looked as giddy as a child at Christmas. They approached the driver and introduced themselves. The driver went to pull the car into the loading zone while Brian and Justin retrieved their luggage. When they arrived out front, they found their driver waiting beside a sleek silver Rolls Royce.

"Nice," Justin smiled. "I could definitely get used to this."

The driver promptly opened the car door for Brian and Justin, and once they were inside he stowed their luggage in the back.

"Very classy," Brian settled back against the seat. Justin crawled in beside Brian, sitting so their thighs were right against each other. They exchanged smiles, not even noticing when the driver climbed in and began the trip to the resort. The scenery outside was breathtaking, but both Brian and Justin were too distracted to take much notice. Their minds were so consumed with thoughts of the previous night’s events . . . and the morning’s activities. The warm Florida atmosphere had caused them to shed their jackets and stow them in their bags. Justin kept stealing glances at Brian to admire his form. Brian caught him during one of his lengthy looks. Rather than being embarrassed about being caught, Justin curved his lips in a playful smile. Brian laughed, nudging Justin lightly with his elbow.

A few miles outside the Miami city limits, the car turned off onto a private drive. They passed through a tall iron archway bearing the name of the Rivers Resort. The driver informed them that they would be arriving at the resort shortly. Brian and Justin exchanged looks as they prepared to lay eyes on the Rivers Resort, a campaign that could make or break their budding careers.


	21. Chapter 21

  
Author's notes:

here's a look at the resort the boys are doing the campaign for.  totally loving the feedback, and the nominations for fic of the month *squeal*  :)

* * *

The classic silver Rolls Royce glistened in the afternoon sunshine as it came to a stop before the main resort building. Justin was in heaven as his artist’s eye studied the building’s exterior. The pale grey sandstone walls provided a clean pallet, allowing the natural foliage and landscaping to supply the beauty. Tall pillars of green-veined white marble harmonized the stone walls with the lush vegetation. The exterior was well thought out. Obviously the designer realized you can’t compete with the magnificence of the tropical environment, so why not use the elements to give the resort its appeal?

The chauffeur came around to open the door for Brian and Justin. They noticed a bellhop tending to their luggage before they entered the lobby. Justin had been right about the photographs of the lobby they had seen earlier. They didn’t nearly come close to conveying the beauty of the room. It was bright and airy, with a cathedral ceiling and strategically placed skylights. The walls featured artwork that used bold colors in keeping with the tropical atmosphere. The centerpiece of the lobby had to be the massive aged copper fountain. It had to be at least fifteen feet in diameter with a tall fluted spire in the center, standing roughly ten feet tall. The cool clear water flowing along the turquoise metal gave it a definite tropical look. 

Justin was practically drooling over the artwork and for a moment Brian wondered if he might have to drag him across the lobby to the front desk so they could check in. Justin seemed to realize Brian was looking at him so he pulled himself away from his close inspection of the paintings and joined Brian at the concierge desk. They introduced themselves and gave their confirmation code supplied by Mr. Rivers with their travel materials. As part of the standard security measures, the desk clerk asked to see their I.D. Brian and Justin both pulled out their licenses and set them on the desk ledge. Justin looked down to stare at the photo of Brian. The difference between Brian’s old style and the new one was truly amazing. He was no longer hidden behind his thick beard and his shaggy locks. Then Justin noticed something interesting on the license. His eyes read the words over and over again. ‘Brian Aidan Kinney.’ What were the odds of Brian’s middle name being the same as the enigmatic IrishHunk that had the gay chatters of Pittsburgh so enthralled? Given Brian’s last name, he was obviously of Irish descent. Perhaps Aidan was a more common name than Justin had suspected. He brushed it off as coincidence and looked at the photo again.

Brian noticed Justin staring at his license and blushed slightly, rushing to put it back in his wallet out of sight. "Nobody will believe this is me anymore," he chuckled lightly. Justin brushed his fingers against Brian’s hand gently, smiling at him. 

The desk clerk broke their stare when he began giving them room number and card keys. "We have you gentlemen booked into one of our suites. They feature two separate bedrooms with private baths, so you’ll each have your own quarters. When you dine at any of the restaurants in our facility, just have the bill credited to your room. In your suite you will find a list of numbers to contact the suite staff. If you gentlemen have any questions, feel free to ask," he paused a moment in case Brian or Justin felt the need to ask anything. When they remained silent, he gestured in the direction of the bellhop standing beside the luggage rack with their suitcases upon it. "William will show you to your rooms. We hope you have a pleasant stay."

They followed the bellhop through the lobby to an exit that lead to a large courtyard. The main pool was located here, large and rectangular to keep with the minimalist lines, it was tiled in a soft shade of blue that matched the ocean waters. 

Once they were outside, the bellhop paused and addressed them. "Would you gentlemen prefer to walk the distance to the suites, or to be shuttled over?"

"I would love to walk if you don’t mind, Brian. I want to take in as much of the scenery as I can," Justin threw in his two cents.

"I’m all for walking as well, especially after the three hour plane ride, plus the car trip over here," Brian nodded his agreement. 

The bellhop nodded and began maneuvering the luggage rack across the courtyard. "This is the main pool on the resort," he gestured to the shimmering blue body of water as they passed. "There is also a private pool located near the suites which is reserved for suite guests only." On the other side of the courtyard was a building that resembled the lobby and standard guest rooms on the exterior, only in a smaller scale. "Here you will find our spa facilities, our extensive gym, and our restaurants. The Cabana is our more casual eatery, featuring a vast array of tropical iced drinks. Sea Glass is our strictly vegetarian restaurant with an extensive menu to satisfy any dietary lifestyle. Lastly, the Pearl is our formal restaurant boasting cuisine prepared by some of the most brilliant culinary minds of our time. Of course you are always welcome to call room service to have meals delivered to your suite. As each suite features a state of the art kitchen, we also offer the options of ordering groceries to make your own meals, or to have a personal chef come to your suite to prepare your meals." Brian and Justin exchanged impressed looks as the bellhop gave them a list of the basics they might need to get by before their detailed tour the following day. 

They went around the building, continuing along a trail lined with breezy palms and aromatic blossoms in bright shades. The exclusive suites were located several yards behind the main portion of the resort. The distance was a happy median for both privacy and accessibility. The building where the suites were located was somewhere between the size of the previous two buildings. Not only did it contain the ten suites, it also housed its own lobby and a kitchen to provide room service to the guests staying in the suites. The tall glass doors swung open just before they reached the entrance, each held open by members of the staff. They were escorted down a long hallway to the door of their suite. 

"Here we are, gentlemen. Suite number four," the bellhop gestured to the door. Brian used his card key to unlock the door then he and Justin followed the man pushing the luggage rack inside. The living area of the suite was massive. Brian’s entire apartment could have fit inside the room easily. Buttery-soft white leather furniture was grouped together to form a sitting area. There was a lengthy sofa as well as a love seat and a pair of armchairs. They centered around a glossy cherry wood coffee table which coordinated with the end tables as well as the dining table and chairs in the recessed dining area. The kitchen was set in the corner nearest the door and boasted stainless steel appliances. Tall french doors opened on the far wall, leading out to the private grotto. Lush emerald grass was intersected by a river rock pathway that lead to the submerged hot tub. A natural awning of tall palms was placed strategically to provide privacy from guests who might be on their second floor balconies. A half bathroom occupied one corner of the downstairs area. A flight of stairs lined the rest of the wall near the bathroom, leading to the second story of the suite. Upstairs were the two bedrooms, each with their own full bathroom. The media room was also upstairs, featuring a top of the line entertainment center with a plasma screen and surround sound, among other impressive gadgets. There was also a double sided desk with chairs on either side and a spacious working surface which would certainly come in handy for the time they had to spend on the campaign. The bedrooms were identical with blonde wooden king sized beds and powder blue comforters along with crisp white linens. The coloring of the bed was so close to Justin’s blonde hair and blue eyes that Brian couldn’t look at them without thinking of him.

The bellhop carried their baggage upstairs, placing it outside the doors of the bedrooms. Brian slipped him a few bills before he slipped out the door, leaving Brian and Justin to inspect their quarters. After checking out every room, they returned to the downstairs livingroom. They both kicked off their shoes, deciding they needed to relax for a bit. Justin watched as Brian flopped onto the sofa, lounging lengthwise. He smiled up at Justin, opening his arms as an invitation to join him. A warm smile spread across Justin’s mouth as he stepped over to the sofa and settled himself in Brian’s embrace. One arm wrapped protectively around his back. The other draped along his shoulder so he could caress that pale gold silk. Justin pressed his cheek to Brian’s chest, feeling the warmth of his body through the thin white material of his T-shirt.

"Who would believe that sitting on a plane could make a person so tired?" Justin murmured drowsily, his warm breath seeping through Brian’s shirt to send shivers across his skin.

"It’s not quite two o’clock, why don’t you take a nap?" Brian suggested, his voice soft.

"Do I have to go upstairs to do that?" Justin closed his eyes, not wanting to move.

"Nope. I wouldn’t let you move even if you wanted to," Brian’s lips kissed Justin’s hair tenderly.

"Mmm... good," Justin whispered, drifting off safe and secure in Brian’s arms. He shifted a bit as he lost consciousness, his legs tangling with Brian’s.

Brian held Justin a little tighter, praying that nothing would ever ruin what was developing between him and the younger man. He’d been shattered and devastated when things had fallen apart with Frank. Yet somehow Brian never felt as close to Frank over those two years they were together as he did to Justin after just two weeks.

One of the first things he would have to do was cut Aidan out of his life. He had no use for him now. Sure, talking to JT was exciting, but it wasn’t real, it wasn’t tangible. Aidan had been created as a means of alleviating boredom and hormones. As a pathetic way to have a life, imaginary or otherwise. Since Justin Taylor had come along, he now truly had a life.

Justin slept for nearly two hours. During that time Brian remained awake. Most people might have grown bored laying there sleeplessly, pinned beneath another person. Brian, however, couldn’t think of anywhere else in the world he would rather be. He was perfectly content to hold Justin as he slept, to count the shades of gold in his hair, and admire the way his lashes fluttered against his creamy skin. He was fascinated by the sound of Justin’s breath as it moved in and out of his mouth, his pink lips parted just slightly. It was nearly four when Justin finally began to stir. He let out an unintelligible whimper, his lips pursing lightly while his eyes squeezed shut tighter. Brian knew he was in deep when he found this to be ridiculously adorable. Justin opened his eyes and shifted his head to look up at Brian. The older man reached his hand down to sweep the hair from Justin’s brow.

A drowsy smile curved his sleep-flushed lips. "How long have I been out?"

"A couple of hours," Brian twirled a length of gold silk around his pinkie.

"Did you manage to get any sleep?" Justin’s fingers played with the neckline of Brian’s shirt.

"I wasn’t tired. Besides, who could sleep with the way you were snoring?" he laughed lightly.

"I was snoring?" Justin looked horrified.

Brian cracked up at the expression. "No, I was kidding."

"That’s just mean," Justin tickled Brian in the crook of his neck. Brian squirmed and laughed beneath him.

"Ok, ok, I’m sorry," Brian pleaded for mercy.

"You do realize you’ll be making this up to me tonight?" Justin relented the tickling.

"Absolutely," Brian resigned himself to his fate with an optimistic approach.

"For now, why don’t we go get something to eat? I’m starving," Justin announced.

"I can’t blame you this time. Airline food does not qualify as a decent meal," Brian conceded. "Do you want to check out the vegetarian place? I’m not in the mood to get all gussied up to eat at the Pearl," Brian suggested.

"Sure," Justin agreed. "Does that mean we have to get up?"

"I’m afraid so," Brian nodded. He laughed as Justin grumbled while he got up from the sofa. Brian swung his legs to the floor and stood as well. After putting their shoes back on and making sure they had their room keys, the two of them headed out in search of food. They crossed the path back to the building where the restaurants were located. Upon entering the building they were greeted by a member of the staff who gave them directions to their destination. Sea Glass had an atmosphere that was relaxed yet efficient. They each ordered dishes of pasta and vegetables which proved very filling. They kept up a lively conversation through the entire meal, not because they felt obligated, but because they wanted to. 

When they finally left the restaurant, it was around five thirty. Justin suggested they go for a walk around the grounds, which Brian readily agreed to. They wandered the various paths, admiring the buildings and the landscaping. Brian felt Justin’s hand brush against his and automatically closed his hand around Justin’s. He looked at the blonde who smiled brightly at him. It was nearly an hour later when they decided to head back to their suite to check out the hot tub and for Brian to make amends for accusing Justin of snoring.


	22. Chapter 22

  
Author's notes: sorry for the massive delay in updates.  i've been working 14-16 hour days this week :(  bleh.  anyway, to make it up, here's some free porn :)  let me know what y'all think.  feedback makes me update faster.  


* * *

When they arrived back at their suite after their walk, Justin pulled his key from his pocket and unlocked the door.

"What would you care to do this evening, Mr. Kinney?" Justin crossed the room to the kitchen area, pulling out a bottle of water from the fridge. He hopped up on the island counter and took a long drink while awaiting Brian’s reply.

"Hmm . . . I do believe I still owe you an apology for insinuating you snored," Brian approached Justin, his movements fluid and graceful like a cat stalking its prey.

"What will your method of payment be?" Justin quirked a blonde brow, watching Brian’s face when he finally reached the kitchen island. His hands came to rest on either side of Justin’s hips. Brian studied Justin for a moment with a hungry look in his eyes. He reached out wordlessly to pull Justin’s shirt off, tossing it to a different counter section. Then Brian leaned in and began kissing and caressing Justin’s bare torso.

"I was thinking we might settle for an oral agreement," Brian whispered before dipping his tongue into Justin’s navel. His fingers began freeing the button and parting the zipper of Justin’s cargoes. His tongue swept lower, moving in arcs back and forth down Justin’s abdomen. Brian listened to Justin’s responses, his actions fueled by the groans of approval. Brian’s fingers grasped the waist of both Justin’s pants and his briefs. He tugged downward while Justin pulled his body back further on the counter so between the two of them they managed to get Justin almost completely naked. Brian made short work of Justin’s shoes and socks before turning his attention to the blonde’s semi-hard cock.

Justin felt absolutely vulnerable in his naked state while Brian remained clothed. He also found it to be a bit of a turn-on as well. The way Brian’s piercing gold eyes admired every inch of him made him feel incredibly sexy. Brian wrapped his warm hand around Justin’s hardening cock, then lifted his head to press a tender kiss to his lips. His hand remained still, simply holding him with a loose grip to allow room for growth. Their kiss gradually deepened, mouths parting to release their tongues which met in between their lips. The kiss grew bolder, more passionate, and soon Brian felt Justin lengthening and swelling in his hand. He squeezed his fingers and slid his fist along Justin’s erection a couple of times. Justin moaned loudly through their kiss, which told Brian he was ready for more than the stroke of Brian’s hand. Brian slowed the kiss and gently broke his mouth away only to press two more small reassuring kisses to those quivering pink lips before he lowered his head to Justin’s lap. Justin leaned back to rest on his hands while he watched Brian. The brunette moved his mouth straight for Justin’s dribbling cock. His tongue flicked out to taste the clear glistening fluid. Justin gasped when that warm wet tongue made contact with his sensitive cock head. Brian’s hands moved to caress Justin’s bare thighs, admiring the softness of the younger man’s skin. His mouth descended to nibble and lick at the expanse of skin between Justin’s navel and the base of his cock. Gradually his hands moved up Justin’s thighs, meeting in the middle to grasp his fully hardened cock. Brian’s mouth began pressing kisses from its root to its tip. Justin’s head fell back with a sigh. Brian tensed the tip of his tongue and traced the slit lightly then continued along a path down the underside of Justin’s erection. The combination of Brian’s amazing mouth exploring every inch of him and the older man’s warm breath spilling across his skin was making Justin shudder upon the counter. 

"Brian . . . " Justin leaned forward to caress Brian’s head. His artist’s fingers laced through those chestnut locks, encouraging his actions.

"You taste so good," Brian groaned before wrapping his lips around the tip of Justin’s cock, sucking eagerly. Justin’s lower lip dropped as he gasped sharply. His fingers clenched lightly in Brian’s hair. Brian tilted his head so he could gaze up at Justin’s face and watch his expressions change. When Justin opened his eyes again and looked down at that intense hazel stare, he knew he was lost. Brian locked onto those azure blue eyes, certain he could drown in them and not feel an ounce of pain. He groaned again, the vibrations of his mouth making Justin jump in response. He could feel Brian’s mouth moving lower, taking more of his length into his mouth. He would take in another inch, then pull back up to the tip. Then he would lower his mouth again and take in an inch more than the last time, continuing this pattern until his lips reached the base of that throbbing cock. Justin watched in fascination, relishing every squeeze and caress from those coral-flushed lips. Justin’s head fell back as Brian settled into a rhythm of sucking, moving his head up and down. When he felt himself fall free from Brian’s mouth, he threw his head forward to watch Brian’s next move. The brunette dipped his head to nip and kiss at Justin’s full pouch. His warm hand held the sac steady for his mouth, rolling its contents every now and then to keep the sensations varied. Brian drew one egg-shaped ball into his mouth, sucking on it gently, brushing his tongue against the textured skin before releasing it and repeating the process on the other. Brian’s mouth then started the journey back from the base of Justin’s cock up to the tip. His tongue swirled out over the dark swollen head before he lowered his mouth around him, taking in every inch in one smooth motion. He began sucking him hard and fast, drawing him right to the edge of his climax. Then he pulled his mouth almost completely off, rubbing his hands soothingly against the blonde’s inner thighs until he relaxed. Justin whimpered at the denial of his orgasm after coming so close. 

"Shh . . . " Brian whispered gently, kissing his way down one side of Justin’s glistening cock, and back up the other. He took him into his mouth again and repeated the routine of getting him worked up with the intense sucking. When Brian slowed his ministrations again to prolong the experience, Justin was sure he would go insane.

"Please, Brian . . . let me cum," he pleaded, sounding so young and helpless. Brian had mercy on him and started in again with fast strokes of his fist coupled with firm hard sucking from his mouth. His hips squirmed restlessly upon the counter, his breathing came faster and shallower, and Brian knew he was close. It took less than a minute for Justin to be brought to a climax. Brian continued to stroke his fist around the base of Justin’s cock as it erupted in his mouth. Justin’s own mouth gaped open and he grunted with every spurt he released. Brian didn’t think he’d ever seen anything more beautiful in his life. Brian lifted his head when Justin’s body stopped jerking. He licked his lips, smiling at the angelic blonde.

Justin reached out to Brian, pulling their mouths together for a passionate kiss. Brian gently lowered Justin onto his back on the island then crawled on top of him, returning that intense kiss. Justin caressed Brian’s back and sides, letting his hands wander freely. He managed to maneuver the material of Brian’s T-shirt up his back so he was stroking his bare skin. Their kissing continued, alternating between slow sensual kisses and hard frantic kisses. Justin was able to remove Brian’s shirt completely. His nimble fingers explored the firmness and contours of Brian’s naked torso, committing the details to memory.

Justin took the opportunity to speak when they paused between kisses. "We should go check out the hot tub," he grinned up at Brian with a naughty look on his face.

"An excellent idea," Brian agreed, kissing that sinful smirk. He slid off the counter and helped Justin down as well.

"I’ll be right back. I just need to grab some supplies from my bag upstairs," Justin hurried across the room to the stairs. Brian watched his naked form with unbridled want in his eyes. Justin flashed him a smile before he disappeared from sight. Brian quickly shed the rest of his clothing and moved to wait by the French doors for Justin’s return. 

Less than a minute later Justin came dashing down the stairs. He slowed his pace when he saw that Brian was naked now. "Every time I see you naked I get the urge to draw," Justin’s vivid blue gaze examined Brian’s toned form. Brian blushed at the compliment, still marveling that someone like Justin Taylor could be interested in him. Justin closed the distance between the two of them and found himself swept into Brian’s embrace. Justin’s arms slipped over his shoulders, holding him close to Brian as the older man began kissing him. 

When their kiss broke, they walked out the French doors to their private grotto. Their bare feet moved silently over the smooth stones that comprised the path to the hot tub. Brian fiddled with the controls of the tub before they both slipped into the warm water. Justin set aside the items he had retrieved from his bag. His body naturally gravitated toward Brian’s, and the two of them sat side by side watching the glorious tropical sunset paint the sky with brilliant shades of orange and pink. When the sun’s light faded, they relied on the lights set into the walls of the tub. Their naked bodies sank into the heated water, relishing the stimulating jets that made their skin tingle pleasantly. 

Justin maneuvered himself so Brian was leaning back against him. His hands reached up to massage the muscles of Brian’s shoulders and upper back. His hands began to move lower, down his sides and to the small of Brian’s back. Justin’s lips danced along the brunette’s shoulder then up his neck.

"That feels incredible," Brian groaned, letting his body settle against Justin. He felt Justin’s skilled fingers skimming his sides and the curve where his back met his hips.

"Brian?" Justin flickered his tongue over Brian’s earlobe.

"Hmm?" Brian leaned into the dampness of Justin’s curious tongue.

"You don’t happen to bottom, do you?" Justin’s voice was casual, yet hopeful. After he posed the question, he felt Brian’s body tense against him.

"It’s been a while," Brian responded quietly.

"Never mind. Let’s forget I brought it up," Justin moved his hands back up to Brian’s shoulders, touching him softly in the hopes of relaxing him again. Brian surprised Justin by shifting so they were facing each other.

"No, it’s ok. I... it’s just that the only person I’ve ever bottomed for was my boyfriend in college," Brian averted his gaze for a few moments as if lost in thoughts of the past. "Things ended pretty badly with him . . . and I’ve found it hard to let myself get close to anyone," he looked Justin in the eyes, letting the blonde see the pain that resided in those enigmatic hazel eyes.

"Which would explain why you tried to hide yourself away . . . even in public," Justin reached out to caress Brian’s bare face with the utmost tenderness.

"I don’t want to hide any more though . . . and I definitely don’t want to be alone. And that’s because of you," Brian bit his lower lip nervously. He was opening himself up to Justin, which was both terrifying and freeing at the same time.

"I don’t want to rush you into anything though. If you’re not ready for something, or if you just don’t want to do something, please tell me," Justin told him sincerely. His pulse quickened when he felt Brian moving closer to him, pressing his body against him. 

"And that makes me trust you all the more," Brian’s face was only inches from Justin’s. "I do want this . . . I’m ready for it . . . I want you to make love to me," Brian whispered the last words against Justin’s lips before capturing them in a kiss. 

"You’re absolutely certain?" Justin didn’t want Brian to feel obligated to do anything just to make him happy.

"More than I’ve ever been," Brian nodded. He moved to settle his knees on either side of Justin’s hips, positioning himself so their cocks were pressed together. Their mouths met in a slow sensuous kiss while Justin’s fingers slipped between Brian’s thighs and reached back to ready him. When Brian didn’t even flinch at the initial contact with his tight pucker, Justin knew Brian was truly ready for this. The steamy water and the caress of Justin’s lips helped to relax Brian and made it an easy task for Justin to loosen his hole. Brian gasped and groaned for more when he felt Justin’s fingers slip inside him. This felt so right. Justin’s free hand was caressing Brian’s face and chest in a loving manner. 

Brian reached over to grab one of the condoms that Justin had retrieved from his bag. He tore it open and moved from Justin’s lap long enough for the blonde to lift himself out of the water and roll the condom on. Justin reached out and pulled Brian to him as he seated himself again and settled Brian onto his lap. He kissed the older man’s lips softly before continuing. They worked together to line up Justin’s cock with Brian’s hole, and carefully the blonde penetrated the brunette. The sensation was amazing for both top and bottom. Justin held his cock loosely at the base, allowing Brian to choose the rate at which he took Justin into his body. Brian looked into Justin’s eyes, taking deep concentrated breaths. Naturally there was a bit of a sting from the stretching he hadn’t experienced in years, but the pain was minimal. Brian couldn’t help but marvel at this realization. Brian pressed his forehead to Justin’s while he lowered himself onto that thick cock. When he had taken every inch of Justin that he could, he paused to savor the moment. Justin was inside him. Justin Taylor was inside him, Brian Kinney. Their mouths parted, lips trembling against one another’s. Justin used extreme force of will to keep his hips still while Brian accustomed himself to Justin’s presence inside him. When Brian began squirming a bit and moving himself on top of Justin, he took that as his signal that he could move. Slowly Justin began to move his hips, sliding himself out of Brian, then back in with just as much gentleness. Brian’s arms slipped around Justin’s shoulders, while Justin’s arms encircled Brian’s waist. His hands caressed Brian’s back tenderly, giving him the reassurance he needed. Brian was making himself vulnerable to Justin, and Justin wanted him to know he grasped the power of that action. 

A thrust of Justin’s hips made the tip of his cock come in contact with Brian’s prostate, causing those hazel eyes to dilate and their owner to throw his head back and moan wantonly. His arms fell to his sides and Justin leaned forward, scattering kisses against Brian’s chest. His tongue flitted out to catch strayed droplets of water as they rolled down that toned chest. 

They continued at the leisurely pace for almost twenty minutes. Neither of them was in any hurry to end the experience. When their rhythm changed, it was from Justin increasing the depth and firmness of his thrusts, but not the speed. His strokes were deep and hard, nudging all the right places inside Brian. Justin’s thrusts lifted their bodies from the water a bit so that when Brian finally climaxed, his cum shot upward to land upon his and Justin’s chests. That exquisite clamp of Brian’s muscles around Justin’s cock sent the blonde over the edge. He watched the way Brian’s body arced while in the throes of passion before he gave himself over. 

"Brian," Justin moaned as he filled the condom deep inside the brunette. Brian’s pulse raced at the sound of his name on the blonde’s lips. Gradually Justin softened and slid out of Brian’s body. 

They climbed out of the hot tub and made their way back into the suite to take a quick shower and then go to bed. There was no question that they would be sharing a bed. They dried one another off after their shower then crawled into the bed. Their bodies sought each other instinctively. Justin’s head rested on Brian’s chest, one hand curled lightly over his heart. Brian’s arms drew Justin snug against him. He couldn’t help but notice the way Justin’s body fit with his, as if they had been tailor-made to go together. They feel into a peaceful sleep with a sense that all was right with the world.


	23. Chapter 23

  
Author's notes: again, sorry for the delay.  i'm working overtime every freaking day for the next 3 weeks.  eek.  but i did finish another chapter, so here it is.  don't kill me when you see where i ended it.  feel free to leave feedback though :)  


* * *

When Brian woke Monday morning, he couldn’t help but smile. He was in a tropical location, he didn’t have to go to the office to work, he could actually sleep in a bit this morning, and most important, he was curled up in bed with Justin. Their warm naked bodies were tangled together, making it difficult to determine where one ended and the other began. Brian pressed his lips to the top of Justin’s head, then nuzzled his cheek against his precious golden strands. That gentle caress drew Justin into consciousness. His eyelids rose, revealing his bright blue eyes, still dilated from sleep. He lifted his head and smiled at Brian.

"I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you," Brian traced his thumb along Justin’s jaw.

"I’m glad you did. I want to be awake when you do naughty things to me," Justin grinned impishly.

"I guess I should have woken you up sooner, you already missed it," Brian responded without missing a beat.

"Was it any good?" Justin questioned, raising a brow.

"Very hot. I’ll show you the pictures later. They’re circulating online as we speak," Brian grinned evilly.

"I hope you got a decent price for selling the photos," Justin was right there with a comeback.

"Wouldn’t take anything less than top dollar for images of my sunshine," Brian murmured softly, smoothing the hair from Justin’s brow with his fingertips. He never wanted this week to end. How could he go back to waking up alone after the amazing mornings he awoke with the sunny blonde following the blissful nights he spent with Justin? 

"How about we get showered and ready so we can grab some breakfast before our meeting with the resort director this morning?" Brian suggested wisely.

Justin smiled, skimming his fingertips across Brian’s bare chest. "I like the way you think," he pressed his lips to Brian’s. "Last one there bottoms tonight," the nimble blonde scrambled across Brian to get to the shower. Brian grabbed him around the waist and they both tumbled to the ground, laughing and wrestling.

"Why don’t we call it a tie and take turns?" Brian nuzzled Justin’s ear affectionately.

"Deal," Justin agreed. They entered the bathroom together for their shower. When they emerged forty-five minutes later, they each had satisfied smiles on their lips.

"That wasn’t exactly what I had in mind when I suggested breakfast," Brian wrapped his arms around Justin from behind, licking his lips. "Not that I’m complaining."

"I should hope not," Justin turned his head and captured Brian’s tongue. After a thorough kiss they went about getting dressed for their day. Brian opened his suitcase, going through the options of clothing Emmett had packed for him. While he was sorting through a pile of pants, he came across a small box with a note taped to it. Brian unfolded the note, lifting a brow curiously as he read: Just in case you meet some hot guys on your trip, or even better, get the courage to tell your blonde cutie how you feel about him, I wanted you to be prepared. Love, your little boy scout, Em.

Brian opened the package to find a box of condoms and a tube of lube. Justin heard Brian’s amused chuckle and came over to investigate.

"I guess my infatuation was a little more obvious than I thought," Brian showed the note to Justin, hoping he wouldn’t notice his blushing.

Justin smiled when he saw the gift from Emmett. "We’ll definitely have to pick up something nice for Emmett while we’re here," Justin gave Brian a peck on the cheek. "Maybe we could wrap it in the condom box." Brian laughed in agreement on that idea. "I hope you intend to use each and every one of those during our trip," Justin dragged his fingertips along Brian’s shoulder.

"You’d better be careful, or you’ll miss out on the rest of your breakfast," Brian warned him with a groan. Justin managed to behave while they dressed and gathered the supplies they would need for their work that day. 

Justin emptied his knapsack to use for carrying his sketchbook and pencils, their notes from previous research and their meeting with Mr. Rivers himself, notebooks for both him and Brian, and all those other things. Brian slung the company’s camera over his shoulder to use when they went on their detailed tour of the facilities. 

When they finally had everything they needed gathered together, they headed out in search of food. They decided on the Cabana, enjoying a casual and filling meal. Brian watched in amazement as Justin inhaled practically half of the items on the menu. 

"I suppose you’re going to rely on me to help you burn off all those calories you just ate," Brian sipped at his orange juice while he watched Justin chewing a piece of bacon.

"I wouldn’t want to trouble you," Justin dabbed his mouth with a napkin.

"No trouble at all. It would be my pleasure . . . and yours as well," Brian growled close to Justin’s ear. The blonde shivered noticeably in response to the promise of pleasure.

When they finished breakfast, they had roughly fifteen minutes before they were scheduled to meet the resort manager. Brian suggested they wait in the lobby to give Justin a chance to gawk at the artwork a bit more. Naturally Justin was thrilled with this idea, silently noting how thoughtful Brian was. Brian watched Justin move around the lobby to various art pieces, studying them from different angles and appreciating the subjects and techniques.

Brian noticed a sharply dressed middle-aged man approach the concierge and speak with him briefly. The concierge obviously recognized Brian and Justin from the previous day, as he directed the man toward them. Suspecting this to be the resort director, Brian turned to flag down Justin, but was surprised to find the astute blonde already at his side.

The man stopped before them, "Mr. Kinney and Mr. Taylor, I presume."

"Yes, I’m Brian Kinney, and this is Justin Taylor," Brian confirmed. The man shook each of their hands as they were introduced.

"I am Ned Allens, the director of the Rivers Resort. If you’ll follow me, we’ll begin in the conference room and then take a tour of the resort," he lead them toward the conference room to start their meeting.

In the conference room they went over their notes and information with the resort director, jotting down new information as it came. After this they went on a detailed tour of the resort. Brian took several photos with the equipment from the agency for possible use in the ads. Justin managed a few rough drawings in his sketchbook that he would flesh out later. Both Brian and Justin took a copious amount of notes regarding various aspects of the resort and its facilities. They were served a decadent lunch in the privacy of the conference room. Mr. Allens was a pleasant man, making Brian and Justin feel very at ease around him. After lunch they continued their tour, finally wrapping things up at around three in the afternoon.

When Brian and Justin returned to their suite, they went right to work while the information was still fresh in their minds. Brian set up his laptop on the desk upstairs to transfer his notes into and upload the pictures he had taken. 

"You know, I find it ironic that Ryder referred to working at the agency as being part of the ‘real world,’ and here we find ourselves in the most surreal place, a tropical oasis. This place is absolutely amazing," Justin propped his feet up, resting his sketchbook on his knees while he continued some of his drawings of locations around the resort.

"I doubt this place can be considered part of the real world. It lacks the worries and trifles of a normal existence," Brian sat back after finishing with the photo upload. 

"So I guess you could consider a trip here an escape from the real world?" Justin spoke slowly as he selected his wording.

Brian paused a moment before speaking, a smile breaking out over his lips, "Mr. Taylor, I do believe you just came up with the perfect tag line for our campaign. ‘Escape the real world.’"

Justin lifted a brow at Brian as he pondered the idea in his mind. "You think so?" 

"Definitely," Brian replied, turning to focus his attention on the blonde.

"Let’s run with this then," Justin agreed and the two of them found themselves wrapped up in a serious brainstorming session. 

When they finally paused for a breather, they noticed the clock reading six-thirty. "What do you say we call it a day and do some more work tomorrow?" Brian suggested, flopping back in his chair.

"You’ll get no argument from me," Justin agreed, tossing his sketchbook on top of the large desk along with their scattered notes.

Brian sat forward long enough to pull Justin from his chair and into his lap. He wrapped his arms around the younger man, smiling contentedly at Justin’s laughter of surprise. His blonde head settled against Brian’s shoulder and the two of them merely sat there enjoying each other’s company for a while.

"I don’t have the determination to go out for dinner. I vote for room service, how about you?" Justin suggested.

"I’m for it," Brian replied, his fingers tracing lightly over the top of Justin’s hand. 

Eventually they got up from the chair and headed downstairs to the kitchen where the room service menu was tucked away. Half an hour after placing their order, Brian’s grilled salmon and Justin’s lemon and rosemary chicken arrived. Justin signed for the meal before joining Brian at the dining table.

They continued talking during their meal, the topics ranging from travel to family and everything in between. Justin spoke of his strained relationship with his father and how he hadn’t come out to him. Brian told Justin about his own family, his estranged sister, his alcoholic mother, and the father that abandoned them all. He lightly touched on the subject of his father’s endless criticism and rejection as well as his mother’s emotional indifference toward her children. Some time during the conversation, Justin had slipped his hand into Brian’s, gently squeezing it for reassurance. He listened in silence, brushing his thumb against Brian’s hand. Things started falling into place, making so much more sense as to why Brian was so painfully shy and withdrawn and why he had tried to make himself invisible. Justin had the distinct feeling that only a select few knew these things about Brian’s past. 

Brian himself was surprised as to the things he was revealing to Justin. He had opened up to Frank and in turn found that information used against him. The only other individuals who knew about his family were Emmett, Ted, Michael, Debbie, and Vic. He had grown up around them, so naturally they would know, but it wasn’t something talked about. Talking with Justin was actually making him feel a bit better. Really vocalizing his thoughts and feelings. He went on to tell Justin about Frank and their relationship. Justin cringed upon hearing the way that Brian had been treated by the man. As Brian spoke, he realized that somehow the things in his past didn’t seem to hurt as much anymore. Having Justin with him made those things seem less important.

After they had finished their meal, Brian looked at Justin with a tender smile on his lips. "So what do I owe you for the therapy session?" They both laughed lightly.

"Mmm, how about you give me a little time on the couch?" Justin grinned suggestively, taking Brian by the hand and leading him over to the long white leather couch. The extra condoms and lube from the previous evening had been left on a nearby end table. Brian proceeded to give Justin his turn on the couch, allowing their activities to run well over the usual hour long therapy session length. When they were both thoroughly sated and feeling highly confident on the states of their mental health, they collapsed in a tangle of limbs. Justin scattered sweet kisses across Brian’s face until the brunette fell into a peaceful slumber. 

Justin stared at the gorgeous man beneath him, studying the details of his face. He was struck with the urge to draw his sleeping lover, so he carefully extracted himself from the couch and retrieved his personal sketchbook from his bag upstairs. He hurried back downstairs, making himself comfortable on an armchair he angled to better view Brian. His fingers flew across the page, capturing the details of Brian’s sleeping form. He drew dozens of pictures, some of Brian’s entire form, others of just his face, and still more of random parts of him.

When he finished with his drawings of Brian, he decided to do a bit more work on some of the sketches he had started earlier of the resort. Though he did have an excellent memory of the things he wanted to draw, he figured it might be useful to scan through the pictures Brian had uploaded onto his laptop to refresh his memory. He set his sketchbook on the coffee table and slipped into his briefs before heading back upstairs where the computer and his work sketchbook were. After flipping through his raw sketches, he found one he was particularly interested in finishing. He wasn’t quite sure where Brian had saved the photos at on his computer, and when he didn’t see a folder for them on the desktop he decided to try looking in the My Documents folder. He clicked on the folder and began scanning through the list of subfolders, checking the names for something that might contain the resort photos. His eyes stopped on a folder whose name caught his attention and made his jaw drop. The folder was entitled Aidan/JT.


	24. Chapter 24

  
Author's notes: i tried posting this on friday, i swear.  anyway, hope y'all enjoy.  let me know what you think.  feedback makes me ~~horny~~ happy ;)  


* * *

Justin stared at the computer screen in disbelief. He had to have read that wrong, there was just no way Brian would have a folder regarding Aidan and JT. He bit his lower lip as he debated what to do. He told himself that since he was JT, he had a right to open the folder. If the name was some freak coincidence, he would simply close the folder and pretend nothing happened. Before he could let logic talk him out of it, he clicked on the folder and opened it. Inside were several text documents organized by the date of their origin. Pushing the tips of his fingers between his lips, Justin nervously opened the first file. Wide blue eyes scanned through the words, reading the first conversation that Aidan the IrishHunk had with JT the HornyAngel.

"Brian is Aidan," Justin whispered out loud. Brian Aidan Kinney. Of course.

Justin closed the document and returned to the My Documents folder. He quickly browsed the names of the rest of the folders and couldn’t help but notice that the only conversation logs Brian had were the ones between Aidan and JT. With the reputation Aidan had, he surely had dozens if not hundreds of conversations with other chatters. Why had he only saved the JT conversations? Was it possible Brian knew he was JT? Somehow he doubted it.

Justin sat back in the chair and let the information sink in. His mind wandered back to some of the steamy conversations that had taken place between Aidan and JT. The knowledge that Brian had said those things made Justin want to run downstairs and fuck him all over again.

He turned off the laptop and closed it, knowing he could never concentrate on his drawing now. He stood up and moved across the room to the glass doors which opened onto the private balcony. The doors were left open behind him while he went to lean against the stone railing, staring up at the starry sky. A soft breeze cooled Justin’s skin, helping him relax while he listened to the rustle of palm fronds.

When he thought about it, it seemed entirely plausible that Brian was Aidan. No one had seemed to encounter Aidan in person and with the anonymity of the internet, Brian could reveal his innermost desires without fear of judgement or getting hurt. It truly was tragic that this amazing man had shut himself off from the world the way he had.

Justin heard soft footsteps behind him and felt the familiar warmth of Brian’s arms slipping around his waist from behind. A smile spread across his lips when Brian pressed his lips to Justin’s temple. "You ok?" Brian’s voice against his skin made the blonde shiver with delight.

"Never been better," Justin replied. Brian was still naked from their earlier activities. Justin reached down to remove his own briefs again so he could feel Brian against his bare skin. Brian’s lips began trailing along the back of Justin’s neck, curving to follow the line of his shoulder. His hands skimmed over Justin’s taut abdomen, one moving down to tease his cock while the other moved upward to turn Justin’s face. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, drawing moans of desire from each of them. Their tongues swirled against each other, tasting and tempting. Brian’s fingertips danced down Justin’s throat to his chest. Using the perfect amount of pressure, he began to pinch and pull Justin’s nipples, first one, then the other, making them harden.

Justin turned suddenly in Brian’s arms to face him, a look of naked lust upon his face. His brilliant blue eyes were dilated noticeably from his state of arousal. His hand slid down Brian’s abdomen to grasp his stiffening cock which he began to stroke and squeeze to provoke his erection. "Fuck me, Brian. Out here where anyone can see and hear us. I want everyone to see you taking me and know I’m yours," Justin both commanded and pleaded at the same time.

Justin’s words alone were enough to bring Brian’s cock to full attention. His lower lip dropped slightly as he groaned deeply, leaning into Justin’s insistent touch. He captured Justin’s mouth in an intense kiss before dashing into the suite to fetch the condoms and lube Emmett had packed for him. When he returned, he set the items on the ledge and pulled Justin into his arms again. Justin’s arms slipped around his neck, holding their bodies close. Brian could have purred when Justin began running his fingers through his short chestnut locks.

Part of Justin wanted to come right out and tell Brian what he had discovered, but another part of him wanted to wait. He knew that if he brought it up now, they would likely end up talking and right now Justin would rather be fucking. He decided to think about it later when he had time to come up with the right way of broaching the subject.

Justin let his hands drop from Brian’s shoulders and turned carefully in his embrace so he was looking out over the ledge. His creamy thighs parted suggestively which earned him a groan of approval from Brian. The lube was quickly snatched up from the ledge by Brian and he began working a good amount of it on Justin’s hole to prepare him. Justin sighed and arched his back while Brian probed him and trailed his lips along the blonde’s shoulders. When Brian felt Justin thrusting himself back onto his fingers, he knew his lover was ready. He rolled a condom onto his painfully hard cock and applied a bit of lube to the tip before pressing himself against Justin’s entrance. One hand steadied himself as he guided his cock into Justin, the other hand wrapped around the younger man’s waist, rubbing soothingly against his abdomen to help him relax. Justin’s head dropped forward while he groaned loudly from that indescribably pleasant pinch and burn of penetration. He could feel Brian’s warm breath on his upper back, and he found it to be a reassuring sensation. Once Brian was fully inside, he brought his other hand around to hold Justin back against him. He waited a minute to let Justin acclimate to his presence inside him, but managed to keep himself busy by kissing and stroking Justin. His fist wrapped around the blonde’s oozing cock, squeezing it firmly to enjoy the pulse beneath his fingertips. Justin moaned and bucked his hips in response.

Brian had to fight hard not to cum at that moment. Justin’s pale skin glowed a luminous silvery blue in the light of the full moon. With his white gold hair, light blue eyes, and slender form, he looked like an angel. How in the world had Brian been blessed to hold this angel? He moved his fist a little faster along Justin’s cock to draw a whimper of need from his blonde. Justin leaned against the ledge, resting on his arms for support. His fingers curled around the railing as Brian slowly began to withdraw from him and push back in again. When Brian ducked his head and began dragging his tongue up along Justin’s spine, he thought he might melt right then. Justin could feel Brian increase his pace slightly. He could just imagine the way that sculpted body arced and curled as Brian drove himself into Justin. Brian’s form truly was a work of art. Justin’s soft mewls were lost in the sound of the wind agitating the palm branches out in the grotto. Even when Brian’s thrusts grew firmer, his kisses remained tender and loving, a combination that drove Justin wild. 

Since they had thoroughly exhausted themselves earlier on the couch, it took the two of them longer to reach their climaxes this round. Brian thrust himself into Justin’s body over and over, forgetting everything in the world except the angelic blonde. Even Justin had completely forgotten about the whole Brian/Aidan connection as he was lost in the throes of their heated love making. When Brian felt himself growing close to cumming, he increased the pressure and speed with which he was jerking Justin’s cock. Brian felt Justin squeeze down around him and the blonde’s cry echoed across the grotto. Justin’s warm white seed spilled out over Brian’s fingers and fist. His blonde head fell back against Brian’s chest and he stood there panting as Brian gave a few final thrusts and succumbed to his orgasm. He clung to Justin, both giving and receiving strength from his lover. 

When they managed to catch their breath again, they went back inside and slipped into the shower to rinse off quickly. Exhausted from their busy day of work and work outs, they tumbled into bed, still naked. Naturally exhaustion wasn’t going to stop the two of them from kissing and pawing at each other once they were in bed. Finally they fell asleep tangled together in a state of bliss.

Justin was actually the first to wake Tuesday morning. He opened his eyes to find that he had been sleeping with his lips resting lightly against Brian’s throat. He could feel the older man’s pulse beneath the delicate pink flesh of his lips.

It was hard to imagine they would only have one more night in this tropical paradise. Justin couldn’t help but wonder what direction their relationship would take once they returned to the ‘real world.’ It couldn’t be a coincidence that they made such an intense connection not only in person, but under pseudonyms online as well. That had to mean something. A smile crept across Justin’s lips. This could be something truly amazing.

Justin began thinking about the whole Brian/Aidan phenomenon again. Should he just come right out and tell Brian what he had discovered? And if so, when? He still hadn’t made any progress with his thought process when Brian woke up. Justin looked into those intense hazel eyes, knowing he could easily spend all day studying the shades of golds, greens, and browns and the way they mingled.

"Morning," Brian smiled at him, reaching up to run his fingers through those rich gold strands.

"Hi," Justin smiled in return, leaning into Brian’s caress.

"What hi-jinx should we get into today?" Brian grinned at Justin mischievously.

"I was hoping we could do a bit of shopping. You know we’ll never hear the end of it if we don’t bring back gifts," Justin observed.

"No kidding," Brian agreed.

"There’s supposed to be this great merchants’ market a few miles from here. Would you be interested in checking it out?" Justin figured they could find great gifts and avoid the kitschy tourist garbage.

"I’m game. After the workday we put in yesterday, we’re entitled to some relaxation," Brian pulled Justin closer.

They spent the next fifteen minutes lost in a flurry of kisses before they got out of bed to shower and get ready for their day.

Over breakfast at Sea Glass they agreed to get back to the campaign work after they returned from their excursion.

After breakfast they went to the concierge desk to inquire about getting a cab. The clerk informed them that one of the staff drivers would be able to transport them anywhere they wished to go. A few minutes later they were in the back seat of the Rolls Royce, heading for the merchants’ market.

The morning flew by while the pair wandered the tables and booths of the local merchants selling their wares. They easily found gifts for all of their friends, including an ornate chain belt for Emmett they could easily fit into the soon to be empty condom box. Most of the time they were together, but a few times they wandered in opposite directions. They always managed to find each other quickly.

It was nearly one in the afternoon when they returned to the car. The driver helped them show their shopping bags before they climbed in the car and headed back to the resort.

"I got something for you," Justin flashed Brian a sunny smile as he fished a small bag out of his pocket. He handed the bag to Brian and waited for him to open it. Brian smiled shyly, not sure what to say. He reached into the bag and pulled out a bracelet made of cowry shells woven onto strips of soft brown leather.

"It made me think of you. Unique and sexy," Justin winked at him.

Brian’s fingers caressed the ivory shells carefully, admiring the way they were offset by the dark leather. "I love it, thank you," Brian responded sincerely. "Will you put it on me?" Brian held out his right arm with the bracelet in his hand. Justin picked it up and wrapped it around Brian’s wrist, tying the brown leather laces at the pulse point. Brian leaned in to press a tender kiss to Justin’s lips. The driver maintained a professional discretion and kept his focus on the road as he drove the couple back to the resort.


	25. Chapter 25

  
Author's notes: sorry for the huge delay guys :(  i'm evil, i know it.    


* * *

After returning from their trip to the merchants’ market, Brian and Justin placed a massive order for room service and got back to work on the campaign. A couple of hours later they had done everything they could for the campaign, creating variations on the slogan they came up with and even sketching out a few ideas for boards.   
  
When they finally wrapped things up, they both agreed they could use a massage to help them relax. Justin called the resort spa to book appointments for them, then he called the Pearl to make reservations for dinner. They had enough time for a quick and necessarily chaste shower before their massage appointments.  
  
Upon arriving at the spa, they were given the option of private rooms or a joint room for their massages. Brian replied ‘joint’ to which Justin had no objection. They were escorted to one of the rooms and given towels to change into. There were separate privacy screens for them to change behind, but they both ended up behind the same one. They took the opportunity to steal a few kisses before the massagers came in. Two pleasant looking women entered the room and motioned Brian and Justin onto the massage tables. The four of them maintained a genial conversation during the massage session, discussing the resort and their jobs primarily. After their massages, Brian and Justin returned to their suite to dress for dinner. Brian surveyed himself in the mirror, making sure his burgundy silk shirt was tucked in just right and adjusting his steel grey tie. When he was satisfied with his appearance, he looked over to Justin who was just finishing with his own tie. He looked amazing in his smoky lavender dress shirt and charcoal slacks.  
  
Dinner at the Pearl was a surreal experience. Their surroundings were elegant, the staff was cordial, the food was rich. It was an experience to remember. Brian signed the bill to be accounted to their suite, then left a generous tip for the waiter before they left the Pearl.   
  
Outside the air was warm and breezy. Rather than returning to their suite, Brian and Justin headed toward the beach. Justin loosened his tie and Brian followed suit. Tender kisses were exchanged as they walked along the sandy stretch of land listening to the warm blue waves lapping in the moonlight. The kisses quickly escalated in intensity and the lovers rushed back to their suite for some privacy. Clothes were cast aside carelessly on their way up the stairs to the bedroom. Justin guided Brian’s naked body to lounge back on the mountain of pillows propped up by the headboard before he crawled on top of him. Hands caressed and explored, mouths tasted and appreciated, and soon Brian was inside Justin, his arms holding his blonde angel close as they made love. Their movements were languid to savor the experience, the pleasure excruciating and drawn-out. They spent the next few hours tangled with one another, alternating the roles of top and bottom until they had used every last condom in their supply.  
  
Morning found them curled together on the rumpled sheets. Sunlight poured in through the windows, warming their bare skin. Justin murmured in his sleep, nuzzling closer to Brian. Drawn from his slumber by the sound of his lover, Brian wrapped his arms around Justin, pulling him closer. This was their last morning to wake up together in paradise. Brian wasn’t sure what direction their relationship would take when they returned to the ‘real world,’ so for now he would treasure every moment. His lips sought out Justin’s and woke him with a kiss. Justin whimpered softly, responding to the warmth of that kiss. When their lips finally parted, Justin opened his eyes and looked at Brian.  
  
“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Brian kissed his nose.  
  
“If I’m Sleeping Beauty, I suppose that makes you Prince Charming?” Justin laughed.  
  
“Naturally,” Brian grinned confidently, causing Justin to laugh harder. They lingered in bed another half hour before getting up to face their last day at the resort. After breakfast they decided to get some more photos of the resort for the art department to use. There were a few locations where Justin requested photos from certain angles and positions to use later when working on drawings for boards and other elements of the campaign. He couldn’t help but think back to his attempt at finding Brian’s other resort photos and the discovery it led to. He wanted to talk to Brian about it, but something made him hesitate. His cheeks blushed warmly when he thought back to some of the conversations he’d had with “Aidan.”   
  
Brian noticed his rise in color and gently caressed Justin’s pink cheek. “Have you been out in the sun too long?” he asked with concern.  
  
Justin smiled, touched by Brian’s thoughtfulness. “I’m fine, but thank you.”  
  
They finished taking pictures and both agreed that they should check out the private pool for the suites. After changing into their swim trunks, Brian and Justin took turns coating each other in sun block. The next couple of hours were spent splashing, swimming and lounging. They returned to their suite to shower and change and pack their belongings. They left themselves enough time to enjoy lunch at the Cabana before they had to leave for the airport for their flight home.  
  
Before they knew it, they were bidding their farewells to the resort and on their way back to the Miami airport. Part way through the flight Justin dozed off, his head resting on Brian’s shoulder. Brian rested his head on Justin’s, filling his lungs with the scent of those golden locks. Neither of them woke until they heard the captain announce their descent into Pittsburgh. Once they had retrieved their baggage, they caught a shuttle to the long-term parking lot where Brian’s car was waiting. They stowed their luggage in the trunk and climbed inside. When they were buckled in, Brian started the car and headed for Justin’s apartment. Justin burrowed into his jacket for warmth. Brian noticed and turned the heater on to help warm him.  
  
“So other than the fact that you’re freezing, are you happy to be home?” he reached over and rubbed Justin’s arm briskly.  
  
“I must admit I’ve missed Daphne and the guys, and even Debbie. But I’m definitely going to miss the resort,” he flashed a sunny smile to Brian.  
  
“I know what you mean,” Brian smiled in return. The drive was over far too soon for Brian’s liking. He parked the car in front of Justin’s apartment building and pulled his keys from the ignition.  
  
“Where are the bellhops when you need them?” Brian teased as he helped Justin carry his luggage inside. Justin had to dig through his carry-on bag to find his keys. Finally he produced them from a side pocket and unlocked the door. Brian followed Justin inside. After setting down Justin’s luggage, the two of them seemed to gravitate toward one another. Brian’s arms encircled Justin, holding him close, while Justin’s arms slipped around Brian’s waist.  
  
“That was the most amazing vacation I’ve ever experienced,” Justin whispered before pressing his lips along Brian’s neck.  
  
“My thoughts exactly,” Brian replied, running his fingers through Justin’s hair as a means of indulgence before they parted for the night. Over the past few days they had not been out of each other’s company for more than a few minutes. Most people would be sick of each other by that point, but Brian and Justin were saddened to see the time come to an end. Brian ducked his head just as Justin lifted his and their lips met in a tender yet intense kiss. Slowly their mouths separated, as did their bodies.  
  
“I’ll see you at work tomorrow,” Brian whispered as he pressed his forehead to Justin’s. He stole one last kiss before departing. Justin stood in the doorway watching Brian disappear into the elevator.  
  
“Goodnight,” Justin called out as the doors closed. He released a sigh, falling back against his door frame.  
  
Suddenly Daphne’s door sprang open and before he knew it, the excited girl was pulling him into a hug, squealing with delight. “You’re home! You’re home! It’s been so boring without you here.”  
  
“Hello to you too, Daph,” he laughed, giving her cheek a kiss.  
  
Daphne finally stepped back to let him breathe. “You definitely spent some time in the sun,” she noted his darker complexion and sun-lightened hair. She stopped when she noticed his bright smile. “Oh my gosh, you totally got some! Didn’t you?” Justin’s smile grew broader and he broke out laughing, confirming Daphne’s suspicions. “I propose pizza and a confessional . . . are you in?” Daphne prodded, bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
  
“Ok, ok . . . I’m in,” Justin agreed.  
  
Daphne squealed again. “I’ll be right back,” she ducked into her apartment and returned a minute later with pizza money, her keys, and a six-pack.  
  
“I never could resist a girl who provides beer,” Justin followed Daphne into his apartment for an evening of junk food and tales of his travels.  
  
****************************************************  
  
When Brian arrived back at his apartment, he dragged all of his luggage at once so he wouldn’t have to make more than one trip. Once he was inside, he let his bags drop by the door. Crossing to his bedroom, he let himself collapse on his bed, limbs sprawled out, his mind racing with thoughts and images of his blonde lover. Though he was exhausted from their travels, somehow he doubted he would get much sleep without Justin beside him, stealing the blankets and snoring softly.  
  
“Man, when did I turn into a lesbian?” Brian laughed out loud. He sighed and stripped down to his underwear then attempted to get some sleep before dealing with work the next morning.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Justin and Daphne managed to devour an entire large pizza with the works between the two of them. The talked about Brian and Justin’s trip and Justin showed Daphne some of the sketches he had done of the resort. He also showed her the drawings he had done of Brian that evening after their session on the couch. Daphne practically drooled over the pictures of Brian, bemoaning the fact that all the cute guys were gay. Justin had also given her the gift he bought for her, a small white sand dollar pendant on a brown leather cord. She was absolutely thrilled by it as Justin hoped she would be.  
  
When Daphne noticed how tired Justin seemed to be, she decided to let him get some rest. She quickly cleaned up their dinner mess, then thanked him again for the gift. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading back to her apartment.  
  
Justin changed into some sweats and a T-shirt before he crawled under the blankets piled on his bed. As tired as he was, he found it difficult to fall asleep. Something just wasn’t right. He tried laying on one side, then the other. Nothing seemed to work. It was until he was rolling over onto his stomach and pulling on the blankets that he realized what was wrong. Brian wasn’t there to tug back on the blankets. Brian wasn’t there to spoon up behind him and hold him. That was the problem. Brian wasn’t there. Justin opened his eyes to stare into the blackness of his bedroom. He had to laugh at himself and wonder what Brian would think of him if he knew how pathetic he was. “Get it together, Taylor,” he admonished himself. It took a while, but eventually Justin fell asleep with images of hazel eyes dilated with lust flashing through his mind.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Brian was in the middle of shaving Thursday morning when it occurred to him that none of his co-workers, aside from Justin, had seen his new look. He found himself chuckling through the rest of his morning routine as he imagined the reactions they might have. He suspected the majority of them might not recognize him. He would know soon enough. He smoothed his earthy sage dress shirt, making sure it was tucked into his dark brown slacks evenly. After running his fingers though his hair one last time, he declared himself ready and gathered his things for work. Between his briefcase, the agency’s camera equipment, and the bag containing gifts he and Justin had picked out for their friends, he had his hands full. He made sure he had Cynthia’s gift in his briefcase before locking the rest of the gifts in the trunk of his car. When he entered the lobby of the building, part of him wanted to head for the stairs as usual, but he took a deep breath and stepped into the elevator with several workers from other offices in the building. He had to bite his lips to keep from laughing nervously when he noticed a couple of women checking him out. He was thankful when he was able to step out of the elevator on the agency’s floor.   
  
The receptionist glanced up at him when he entered the lobby. “Can I help you, sir?” obviously she didn’t recognize him.  
  
“I’m just headed to my office, Mary,” Brian flashed her a smile, continuing toward his destination. He didn’t miss the dawning of recognition on the receptionist’s face.  
  
Cynthia was busy sorting through notes on her desk and didn’t look up until Brian stopped in front of her. When she saw him, she dropped both her jaw and the notes in her hand. It took her a moment to regain her powers of speech. “Wow, I guess being in Florida really agreed with you,” she fanned herself with her hand dramatically in response to Brian’s hotness.  
  
“You think so?” Brian feigned ignorance as to the change in his appearance.  
  
“You look amazing!” Cynthia hopped up from her chair to give Brian a hug. “How was your trip? Were guys totally throwing themselves at you the whole time? I want details.”  
  
Brian laughed at Cynthia’s prodding. “Why is it that straight women are so obsessed with the sexual exploits of gay men?”  
  
“Because it’s hot,” Cynthia gave him a ‘duh’ look.  
  
Brian paused a moment to consider this. “That’s true. You’re right,” he conceded.  
  
“So? Tell me all about the gorgeous men you encountered,” she relieved him of the camera equipment, carrying it into his office after he entered.   
  
Brian set his briefcase on his desk and turned to regard Cynthia with a devious smile. “I had my eye on one guy in particular, but a gentleman does not kiss and tell,” he mimed zipping his lips.  
  
“Aww, you’re no fun,” she pouted, knowing she wouldn’t get anything from him. “Fine then. What about Justin? Did he hook up with any hot guys while you were down there?”  
  
“He did spend most of his time with a rather amazing guy,” came the voice of the selfsame blonde standing in the doorway of Brian’s office. He came into the room, approaching the other two with a cheeky smile on his face.  
  
“I don’t suppose you’re willing to go into graphic detail about your exploits, are you?” Cynthia smiled hopefully.  
  
“Not with this one,” Justin smiled apologetically.  
  
Cynthia sighed melodramatically before exclaiming, “For a couple of gay guys, you two sure are straight-laced.” She winked at them before adding, “I’m glad you seemed to have a great time. You two deserve it.”  
  
Brian and Justin both rightly suspected that Cynthia was on to the two of them, but for now they let her pretend she was unaware of their growing closeness.  
  
“So was it boring beyond belief without us here?” Brian asked, fishing through his briefcase for something.  
  
“No one to pester for three whole days. It was awful,” she nodded.  
  
Brian and Justin exchanged glances at something Brian held in his hand before looking back at Cynthia. “Perhaps this will make up for it,” Brian held out a small gold box to her. “It’s from Justin and me.”  
  
Inside the box was an antique white coral bracelet on links of gold. Cynthia was obviously pleased with the gift. “It’s gorgeous,” she smiled at them both, giving them each a peck on the cheek as a thank you before she returned to her desk.  
  
Brian focused his attention fully on Justin now, noticing the tall cup of Starbuck’s coffee in his hand. “Still recovering from the trip?” He also noted the hint of darkness beneath his azure blue eyes.  
  
“I guess so. I had a hard time trying to sleep last night,” Justin figured he could admit that much without sounding like a lovesick schoolboy.  
  
“You too?” Brian quirked a brow in surprise. The two of them blushed as it was obvious they each suffered from the same empty-bed syndrome the night before.  
  
“I guess I got used to having you there with me,” Justin admitted, his voice soft.  
  
“I was rather lonely myself,” Brian confessed, leaning in to press his lips to Justin’s, thankful Cynthia had closed the door behind her when she left. They would have loved to be able to lock the office door and lose themselves in one another, but there was work to do and so they set about dealing with the things that had happened while they were gone like phone messages and completed boards for other accounts before they began delving through their work on the resort campaign. Brian burned copies of the photos on the camera memory card onto several CDs for himself and Justin and the art department. After returning phone calls he had missed while gone, Brian and Justin headed to the art department to deliver their information. They spent the entire morning there going over images and ideas.   
  
By the time they were done in the art department, they were ready for lunch. The weather was a bit on the chilly side, so they took Brian’s car to the diner. They made sure to grab the bag of gifts from the trunk before entering the eatery.   
  
While the rest of the gang had been witnesses to Brian’s transformation, Debbie had yet to see it. Somehow the boys had managed to keep from mentioning it to her so they would have the pleasure of seeing her reaction. Debbie was good for entertainment that way. When Brian and Justin came in, Debbie did a double take before realizing whom the familiar looking stranger was.  
  
“Holy shit! Brian? You look fucking fantastic!” Debbie’s shouts filled the diner and all the patrons stopped what they were doing to look up. Brian was blushing and now there was no bushy beard to hide it. Justin was grinning broadly, amused by the scene. His arm had been linked with Brian’s, but when he saw Debbie set down her coffee pot and rush over toward Brian, he jumped back to avoid the impact. Fortunately Justin was carrying the bag of gifts, so it was spared Debbie’s rib-breaking hug. He did, however, receive a more tame hug from Debbie, who was glad to see him as well. When Debbie looked over at her son and the rest of the gang, she noted that they didn’t seem surprised at Brian’s new look. “You boys knew, and you didn’t tell me?” her hands came to rest on her hips.  
  
The guys tried to hide their amusement without much success. “I guess it must have slipped our minds,” Emmett offered as Ted and Michael snickered. Debbie took a whack at the three of them with a dish towel.  
  
Brian and Justin joined the guys at the booth and regaled them with tales of their travels. When Debbie brought over their orders, Brian and Justin doled out the gifts they had brought for them. They were unable to keep a straight face when Emmett lifted a questioning brow at the condom box they passed him. When they reassured him it was safe to open it, he was thrilled to find the ornate gold chain belt inside. “Ooh, this will look perfect with my new creme leather pants,” he ran his fingers over the elegantly crafted chain. Everyone else was equally thrilled with their gifts, which they truly hadn’t been expecting. It was truly one of the best lunches they had ever had together. Debbie and the boys couldn’t help but notice the obvious closeness that had developed between Brian and Justin while they were gone. This was a whole new side of Brian. Justin was clearly one of the best things that had ever happened to him.  
  
All too soon their lunch hour was over and they had to head back to the salt mines. They bid their farewells and received additional hugs and thanks for the gifts given before they left the diner. No one failed to miss it when Brian and Justin’s hands twined together as they walked down the street to Brian’s car.  
  
“It’s about time,” Debbie whispered to herself before getting back to work.


	26. Chapter 26

  
Author's notes: an update less than a week later, yay!  i would really love input on how you think the story is going, especially this chapter.  thanks :)  


* * *

Ryder had been highly impressed with the quality of the campaign created by Brian and Justin. He was floored when he learned they already had the art department working on a variety of boards. Part of Friday was spent showing Ryder their work from the resort. The rest of the day they focused on their presentation for the next meeting with Jefferson Rivers, even though it was a week away.

After work Brian offered to give Justin a ride home. Justin accepted gratefully, and the pair took off together. Brian accompanied Justin upstairs to be a gentleman and make sure he got home ok. Justin invited Brian in, and the moment the door closed they were tearing at each other’s clothes and kissing as if their breathing depended upon it. They managed to make their way to the sofa before they tumbled over, Justin landing on top of Brian. He began sprinkling kisses over the older man’s face, working his way down to his neck and chest as more of it became exposed. When Brian tried to sit up to reach Justin, he was gently pushed down by the smiling blonde. Justin had Brian’s shirt completely unbuttoned by this point and was dragging his tongue down Brian’s taut abdomen. He took the time to trace along the curve of a few ribs and Brian’s indented navel before dipping lower. As most artists are, Justin was quite skilled with his hands, and made short work of Brian’s slacks and briefs. While Justin tended to that, Brian slipped his arms free from his shirt so that he could be completely naked. Justin’s shirt had disappeared at the beginning of the onslaught, and his slacks were open, hanging low on his hips. He left them as they were for the time being and began teasing his hazel-eyed lover again. Brian was fully erect by the time Justin had gotten his pants off. Justin deliberately passed Brian’s arousal by and began working on his toned thighs. Fingers attuned to the beauty of form explored the muscles beneath the surface of his lover’s skin. Brian’s body was perfect and Justin knew that wasn’t just a biased opinion. He used a feathery light pressure on Brian’s flesh, knowing that would be more affective arousing him. A smile blossomed on Justin’s lips when he felt Brian shudder in response to his tongue dragging along the seam where his pelvis met his thigh. Justin repeated the action, adding a bit more pressure this time.

“Oh fuck,” Brian moaned as spasms of pleasure overwhelmed him. When Justin blew a stream of cool air against his warm wet skin, Brian knew his lover was truly an evil genius. Justin watched in fascination as Brian’s ab muscles rippled restlessly. Brian’s cock pointed insistently at the ceiling, begging for attention. The tip was glossy and dark. A single droplet of clear precum began to slide down the underside of Brian’s cock like a tear. Justin’s tongue flickered out to claim the drop before it reached the base. Brian’s gasp was music to Justin’s ears. Brian watched as Justin began to brush his tongue over the swollen tip of his cock, letting it bob back and forth while his hands caressed Brian’s thighs. Brian’s breathing grew heavier while he watched the talented blonde work. Justin’s tongue peeked out, flaring on the sides before he began sliding down the underside of Brian’s cock. That amazing pink muscle felt incredible on Brian’s highly sensitized flesh. Both his tongue and his upper lip dragged against Brian’s pulsing dick. Justin lifted his head and let his mouth hover over Brian’s painfully hard cock. Brian watched with anticipation, waiting for his mouth to descend and envelope him in its warm depths. Justin let the suspense drag on a few moments before he unexpectedly dropped his mouth onto Brian, taking nearly every inch of him in within a matter of seconds. Brian was so caught off guard that he nearly came from the blonde’s nerve. The sight was incredible. Brian released a low feral groan that sent shivers through Justin. He drew his head upward, letting most of Brian’s length escape his mouth before plunging down again. Brian’s entire body grew rigid as the sensations of pleasure affected him quickly. Brian could feel Justin smiling around his mouthful. He reached his hand down to run his fingers through Justin’s silken mane. His hazel eyes flashed dangerously from the intensity of the pleasure he felt. Justin was bobbing his head expertly, causing Brian to squirm and huff upon the sofa. When Justin sensed that Brian was right on the brink of his orgasm, he pulled his head up, allowing Brian’s dick to fall free from his lips. Brian whimpered from the unexpected denial.

“I want you inside me when you cum,” Justin whispered hotly, his eyes locked on Brian’s. He crawled up the length of Brian’s body, pressing an impassioned kiss to his mouth.

“Anything you want,” Brian cupped Justin’s face tenderly while he returned the kiss.

“I only want you,” Justin breathed, sliding his arms over Brian’s shoulders to bring their bodies closer.

Brian closed his eyes and kissed Justin’s temple, letting his arms pull the blonde to his chest. “I’m yours,” he whispered. After a moment of just holding one another, Justin rose from the sofa, pulling Brian with him by the hand. He quickly divested himself of the rest of his clothing before leading Brian into his bedroom. Justin settled onto his back on the bed, smiling up at Brian when he crawled up over him. Their mouths met in a kiss that started tender and sweet, and manifested into something more powerful and explosive. Justin’s arms reached up to wrap around Brian, his fingers caressing that lean tanned back. Brian began rocking his body against Justin’s, their erections rubbing furiously against each other to create the most delicious friction. Brian buried his face against Justin’s shoulder, tasting and nipping at his neck while the pair rutted. Justin reached into a drawer on his side table to pull out a condom and a tube of lube which he pressed into Brian’s hand. Normally Brian would have drawn out his oral exploration of Justin’s body, but he was still highly worked up from Justin’s amazing mouth and couldn’t wait another moment to bury himself inside his blonde lover. He quickly rolled the condom onto his cock then worked a generous amount of lube in and around Justin’s hole. One of Justin’s legs was propped up over Brian’s shoulder while the other settled against his hip, leaving him spread wide for Brian to impale. Even though he was desperate to be inside Justin, Brian made sure he was careful entering him. Justin felt that fullness he was craving, making him moan gratefully. Brian began to rock his hips to maneuver himself in and out of Justin, loving the sounds he was coaxing from the blonde. Justin was sure he would melt when he felt Brian brushing his lips along his calf. Brian knew he would never last very long, and yet he couldn’t seem to slow himself down. His need for Justin was too intense. He wrapped his fist around Justin’s erection and began tugging swiftly. His body shuddered when he heard the sounds that drew from Justin. Somehow Brian managed to hold out for a few minutes longer, but soon the sight of his lover moaning his name and writhing before him proved to be too much, and with a shout he came. Willing himself to go on, he changed the angle of his hips so that he was brushing against Justin’s prostate while he continued stroking him. Brian saw Justin’s eyelids flutter in euphoria and moments later Justin’s cock was erupting, shooting his load onto both of their torsos and Brian’s hand. He continued thrusting through the duration of Justin’s climax and slowed only when he saw his body settle on the bed. Carefully Brian pulled himself from Justin’s body and disposed of the condom before pulling Justin into his arms, not caring what a sticky mess the two of them were. Their lips met instantly, exchanging kisses that covered everything from tender to tumultuous.

They lost track of time while they lay there kissing, and it was pitch dark outside by the time they dragged themselves from the bed and into the shower. When they emerged later, they placed an order for Chinese food. They put their pants back on so they weren’t naked when the delivery guy showed up with their food. Once their dinner arrived, they settled onto the sofa, keeping up a lively conversation while they ate. Justin managed to get sweet and sour sauce on the tip of his nose while cracking up over something Brian had said. Brian leaned forward and playfully cleaned the offending blob off with his tongue. They were so incredibly comfortable around each other, laughing and relaxed and able to be silly.

When their meal was finished, Brian pulled Justin’s feet up into his lap and began massaging them. Justin snagged a fortune cookie and broke it open to reveal the white sliver of wisdom. ‘Honor those you love with the truth’ he read. Immediately the whole Aidan/JT situation crossed his mind. Should he really take advice from a cookie and bring it up now? Justin decided it was worth a shot. Why was he waiting anyway?

“Brian?” Justin clutched the fortune slip in his hand.

“Hmm?” Brian looked up from his lap but continued to rub Justin’s feet.

“I have a bit of a confession to make,” Justin began to play with the paper nervously, pulling it through his fingers over and over. Brian looked a little confused but remained silent. Justin decided to continue. “That night you found me on the balcony at the resort, I had gotten up to work on the sketches I had started earlier. I thought I might use some of the photos you had taken earlier to refresh my memory on a few of the subjects. I wasn’t sure where you had saved the pictures to, so I was looking through the My Documents folder for them when I stumbled across a file that caught my eye.” Brian’s hands came to a stop massaging Justin’s feet. “It um, had a bunch of conversation logs in it.”

Justin could feel Brian’s body tense beneath him. “You read through my personal files?” Brian’s normally tan complexion seemed to take on an ashen hue.

“It wasn’t like that, really,” Justin began.

“What was it like then, Justin?” Brian rose from the sofa, his tone accusatory. “I doubt you thought the photos were in there, and even just by opening the folder you could tell those were text files, not images.”

“Brian, wait. You don’t understand,” Justin stood up as well.

“Then make me understand. Why would you do that?” the hurt in Brian’s voice was like a knife to Justin’s heart.

“I didn’t mean to pry, I swear. But there was something familiar about it. It’s kind of funny actually,” Justin laughed slightly, drawing a breath to continue, but he never got the chance. Brian heard Justin’s laugh and use of the word ‘funny’ and he was crushed. Justin had gone through his personal files, and now he was mocking him.

“Yes, I can see how someone like you would consider me a joke,” Brian’s voice was tinged with ice. He began gathering the rest of his clothing which was strewn about the room.

“No, Brian, it’s not like that,” Justin walked toward Brian, willing him to stop what he was doing.

“I don’t want your pity, Justin,” Brian thrust his arms into the sleeves of his shirt, not bothering to button it.

“Brian, will you just listen to me?” Justin tried to touch Brian’s arm, but he recoiled.

“I thought you were different, Justin,” Brian slung his jacket over his arm and grabbed his shoes, carrying them when he left Justin’s apartment.

Justin followed Brian into the hallway, calling after him. “Will you please stop and talk to me?” he pleaded.

“I have to go,” Brian whispered sadly before heading down the stairs rather than waiting for the elevator.

Justin stood dumbfounded for a moment, not sure what had just happened. He returned to his apartment, slumping onto the sofa, not even noticing when he dropped the fortune paper onto the floor.

*********************************************************

Brian hurried down the stairs, his bare feet padding quietly upon the wooden steps. He crossed the lobby and exited the building, oblivious to the odd stares he was getting from his state of dress. He kept a quick pace to his car and sped away from the curb after staring the engine, keen to get out of there in case Justin had followed him. It wasn’t until he was several blocks away that he noticed a sharp pain in his chest, as if someone had plunged a dagger into his heart. His eyes burned as he determinedly fought back the tears. Why was this happening? What had he done wrong? Couldn’t he ever find a guy who wouldn’t belittle him? Why the fuck had he kept those conversation logs in the first place? He never did that with any other guys he had talked to online. Why was this one different? That didn’t matter though. Justin couldn’t have thought the photos were in that folder. Why did he feel the need to go nosing about? ‘Funny.’ ‘It’s kind of funny actually.’ Yeah, he was a pathetic joke all right.

Brian was so distracted by these thoughts that he never even saw the SUV that ran the stop sign and veered into his lane until it was ploughing into him head-on.


	27. Chapter 27

  
Author's notes: i expect sonnets and symphonies in my honor for the speedy update i have bestowed upon you all.  i'll settle for feedback though.  thanks guys :)  


* * *

When Brian woke, he tried to focus his blurred eyes on his surroundings. His head felt as if someone had swung at him with a sledgehammer. Groaning in pain, he lifted his hand to press against his forehead. That’s when he noticed the IV in his hand. Realizing he was in the hospital, he felt along the side of the bed for a call button. Mercifully the button was easy to find. He pressed it and waited for someone to come check on him. He tried to remember what had happened, but he couldn’t recall anything after the fight with Justin.

Less than a minute after pressing the button, a doctor and nurse entered the room.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Kinney. My name is Dr. Kramer. How are you feeling?” the doctor began eyeing the clipboard in his hands while the nurse started checking Brian’s vitals.

“I feel like I’ve been hit by a bus,” Brian replied without enthusiasm.

“Actually I believe the police said it was an SUV,” Dr. Kramer set his clipboard on the foot of the bed before moving over to Brian to inspect the wound Brian had received when his head hit the windshield. “Do you remember anything that happened last night, Mr. Kinney?” the doctor used a penlight to check the reaction of Brian’s pupils.

“I... I dropped off a friend after work. I remember leaving, but I don’t know what happened after that,” Brian winced as he tried to shift in the bed.

“You were hit head-on by a drunk driver. You’ve got some bruised ribs and a head injury. Fortunately you were wearing your seatbelt, or your injuries might have been much more severe.” Dr. Kramer gave the nurse the names of a couple of medications to give Brian before he turned his attention back to his patient. “I believe the police will want to have a word with you later when you’re feeling up to it. Just standard procedure. Do you have any questions?”

“When can I go home?” Brian asked, not being much of a fan of hospitals.

“We’d like to keep you for a couple more hours for observation. If everything looks ok, we can discharge you later this afternoon. Is there someone we can call for you? A spouse or family member perhaps?” Dr. Kramer jotted down a couple of notes on Brian’s chart while he spoke.

Brian thought for a moment. He’d almost said Justin’s name before he remembered their argument. “Um, yeah. My friend Michael Novotny. Can you ask him not to tell anyone else please?” Brian added this as an afterthought in case Michael decided to call Justin.

“Certainly, Mr. Kinney. Is there anything else you need?” Brian handed the scrap of paper he had written Michael’s number on to the doctor.

“Could I have some water or something?” Brian asked.

“I’ll have the nurse bring you some,” Dr. Kramer nodded and slipped out of the room.

Brian was soon sipping at a glass of cool water and enjoying the effects of the pain medications the nurse had administered.

It had barely been ten minutes since the doctor had gone to contact Michael for Brian, and yet his best friend was rushing through the door of his room. He was almost out of breath but his face was white from fear for Brian’s safety.

“Brian. How are you feeling? What the fuck happened?” Michael hurried to the side of the bed, taking in Brian’s battered appearance.

Brian had just opened his mouth to reply when Debbie came bursting into the room.

“So much for not telling anyone,” Brian regarded Michael with a look before focusing on Debbie.

“I was raking leaves for her when the doctor called. You know there was no way she would let me leave without telling her what was going on,” Michael raised his hands helplessly.

“Why would you not want him telling anyone you were hurt? Your family should be there when you’re suffering,” Debbie scolded, wondering why Brian and Michael were cracking up at what she had just said. She looked as though she wanted to whack him upside the head for trying to keep this from her, but feared that she might break him in his condition. She settled for clutching his hand and fussing over him. “Brian, sweetie . . . what happened?”

“Apparently a drunk driver had trouble staying in his own lane. The doctor told me I was hit head-on, but I don’t really remember anything,” Brian explained. He found that he was actually glad Debbie was there. Her protective grip on his hand and her gentle caress of his cheek did wonders to relax him.

“Was Justin with you?” Michael asked, thinking it odd that the blonde was not at Brian’s side and that might explain his absence.

“No, he wasn’t with me,” Brian’s voice took on an odd tone.

“Has he been called yet? I can pick him up and give him a ride down here,” Michael was about to reach for his phone in his jacket pocket when Brian’s voice stopped him.

“I don’t want him called, and I don’t want him here,” Brian’s gaze was stormy and unsettling. Michael and Debbie were stunned into silence for a few moments.

Deciding to avoid talking about Justin for now, Debbie changed the subject. “Did the doctors tell you when you could go home?”

“I’ve just got a head wound, some bruised ribs, and a few odd bumps and bruises, so it’s nothing too bad. They want to observe me for a couple more hours and then they’ll discharge me,” Brian settled back on his pillow.

“When they do discharge you, you’re coming over to my house, at least for a couple of days. No ifs, ands, or buts,” she added when Brian opened his mouth most likely to protest. “You’re in no condition to be left alone. Besides, Vic and I could use some company,” she carefully smoothed the hair from his brow with the tenderness that only a mother could possess.

“All right,” Brian gave in, knowing when he was beaten.

Michael went to get some clothes for Brian to wear home from the hospital and when he was at Debbie’s. While he was gone, a police officer came to talk to Brian, informing him that the other driver had been arrested and that Brian’s car was unfortunately totaled. He brought along Brian’s possessions which had been recovered from the car. After leaving some information for Brian that he would need to pass on to his insurance company, the officer left.

Brian was more than ready to leave the hospital when Dr. Kramer came in to give him his final check. He wrote a prescription for pain medication and advised Brian to make an appointment with his regular physician soon and also to take the week off from work. Brian insisted he couldn’t do that because of the big meeting the agency had on Friday. The doctor recommended he give himself at least a couple of days before he went back to work, and Debbie vowed to make sure he took it easy even if it meant she had to tie him up. The doctor was satisfied with Brian’s condition and signed his discharge papers. Debbie left the room while Michael helped Brian change into a pair of sweats and a long sleeved T-shirt.

Brian wasn’t thrilled with the idea of having to be pushed from the hospital to the parking lot in a wheel chair, but he didn’t put up much of a fight when he realized how painful it was trying to walk. Debbie took Brian’s prescription to the hospital pharmacy to fill while Michael took Brian out to the car. Debbie arrived a few minutes later with Brian’s medicine and they headed to the house. Michael called his uncle Vic and let him know what was going on, and when they arrived at the house, Vic came out to help them get Brian inside. Knowing Brian would be in far too much pain to attempt climbing the stairs to Michael’s old bedroom, Vic had set up the couch for Brian. Michael and Vic helped to ease Brian down onto the couch, stretched out lengthwise. Debbie hurried over once he was settled and bundled him up with a cozy old patchwork quilt. Though the couch looked lumpy and threadbare, Brian found it to be quite comfortable.

“Is there anything you need, Brian?” Vic asked.

“I’m good, thanks Vic,” Brian offered a small smile.

“Do you want me to call Justin for you and let him know what happened?” Michael asked, wondering if Brian had changed his mind about Justin seeing him.

A darkness seemed to shadow Brian’s face. “Justin and I are through. And before you ask, I don’t want to talk about it,” he added, knowing both Michael and Debbie would be grilling him the second he finished talking otherwise. Michael’s jaw dropped in shock and Debbie made a strangled noise, pressing her hand to her mouth to keep from talking.

“All right, sweetie. Whatever you want,” Debbie finally trusted herself to speak. Naturally she was dying to know what the hell had happened to separate Brian and Justin. Less than twenty-four hours ago the pair was totally smitten with each other. But if this was what Brian wanted, she would respect that and not pry. At least until he had a chance to heal.

“Thank you,” Brian murmured, letting his eyes close as he nestled into the pillows behind him.

Michael, Vic, and Debbie convened in the kitchen to talk in private.

“What should we do?” Michael looked to his mother, completely at a loss.

“For now we need to focus on helping Brian get better. That’s the most important thing. Brian may open up in his own time,” Debbie reasoned.

Michael nodded silently. Feeling restless, he went outside to finish raking the leaves while there was still a bit of daylight then made a trip to the grocery store for his mom, calling both Ted and Emmett to inform them about Brian’s accident and his weird behavior regarding Justin.

Debbie was about to go make a bowl of soup for Brian when she noticed he was fast asleep. She bent over and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, letting him get his rest.

*********************************************

Justin had sat in a daze for almost half an hour that Friday night before he was able to function again. He stumbled to the counter to snatch up his cell phone. He dialed Brian’s cell number and listened while it rang repeatedly then went to his voice mail. “Brian, this is Justin. I’m so sorry about tonight. I really need to talk to you. Please, please call me. There’s something I need to explain. Please, just call me, no matter what time it is.” Justin closed his phone and stared at it, willing it to ring. He tried calling a couple more times that evening, but Brian must have switched off his phone since the calls now went straight to voice mail. It was past midnight when Justin finally curled up on the sofa and fell into a fitful sleep, clutching his phone to his chest.

The next morning Justin woke to the sound of a car alarm blaring on the street below his window. For a moment he tried to figure out why he was sleeping on the couch, and in an instant it all came flooding back. His phone had become lodged between the sofa cushions during the night and he had to dig to find it. He quickly checked to see if he had missed any calls and his heart fell when he saw he hadn’t. He rubbed his hand over his face, trying to figure out what he should do. He opened his phone and dialed Brian’s cell number but it went straight to his voice mail again. He flipped his phone shut with a snap and sat back to debate his options. He tried several times throughout the morning and early afternoon to call Brian’s cell but it was still turned off.

Certain he would go crazy if he didn’t get out soon, he decided to try talking to Brian face to face. He knocked on the door of Brian’s apartment for at least ten minutes, begging Brian to open the door. He wasn’t sure if he was being ignored or if Brian truly wasn’t home. When the neighbors started poking their heads into the hall and giving him weird looks over the noise he was making, he decided to try the diner to see if Brian or anyone else from the gang was there. When he got there not only were none of the other guys there, but Kiki the waitress informed him that it was Debbie’s day off, so he didn’t even have her to fall back on.

Feeling void of hope, Justin made his way back to his apartment. He met Daphne in the hallway, returning from doing her laundry. She took one look at Justin’s face and dropped her laundry basket with a thud.

“Oh shit, who died?” she had never seen Justin look so completely miserable.

Justin had managed to keep himself composed for the most part up to that point, but when he saw Daphne he lost it. Tears welled in his blue eyes, spilling down his pale cheeks. In an instant Daphne was holding him, letting him sob on her shoulder. She caressed his head gently, allowing him to get all of this out of his system. After a couple of minutes she pulled back gently to look at his face.

“Sweetie, what happened?” she pulled a clean tissue from her pocket and handed it to him to dry his eyes.

“I fucked up,” Justin replied, his voice breaking with emotion.

Daphne kicked her laundry basket inside her apartment and shut the door before guiding Justin into his own apartment. Once inside Justin relayed his tale of misery to his friend, explaining the whole Aidan/JT coincidence then the fight they’d had and how Brian was now ignoring him. Daphne was just as confused by Brian’s reaction as Justin had been. She fetched a cool wet washcloth and gently pressed it to Justin’s tear-streaked face. He sniffled gratefully, thanking her for being there for him.

“What are friends for?” she smiled and squeezed his hand. She spent the rest of the evening with him, coaxing him to eat something when she discovered that he hadn’t had a meal all day and keeping him company. She fell asleep with him on the sofa as she stayed with him to provide support while he waited for the phone call from Brian that never came.


	28. Chapter 28

  
Author's notes: yay for updates.  i worked hard on this one, let me know if it was worth it :)  


* * *

A pair of warm lips nuzzled Justin’s mouth, demanding his attention. His eyes flew open with a gasp and he found himself being studied by a pair of hawkish gold eyes. He was here. He was with him in his bed. He had come back.

“Brian,” Justin breathed his name as he melted into his embrace. He felt his heart racing just from being near his lover again. Justin reached his hands up to caress Brian’s face, his body trembling with emotion. “Brian, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you,” silent tears slipped down his face, signs of true repentance.

“Shh . . . it’s ok. It’s not important. What matters is that we’re together,” Brian kissed Justin’s temple and held him a little closer. He tilted Justin’s head up slightly before claiming his mouth. The kiss was both salty and sweet from the tears and the joy. Brian’s hands wandered up and down Justin’s bare back, tracing each vertebra with his warm fingertips. Justin sighed into Brian’s mouth, thankful to be in Brian’s arms where he belonged. He put everything he had into their lingering kiss. His passion, his loyalty, his love. He wanted Brian to know just how much he meant to him.

Brian parted their kiss gently, staring at Justin’s face and losing himself for a moment in this deep blue eyes. He closed his eyes and leaned in close to Justin’s ear, whispering softly, “I love -“

The beeping of Justin’s alarm clock ripped him from his sleep and from Brian’s arms. He sat up quickly and looked around his bed for Brian before he realized it had all been a dream. He hugged his knees to his chest, dropping his head against them to mourn the loss of his fantasy. The only positive thing about being woken up was that it was finally Monday and he would be able to see Brian at work and have a chance to make amends for his mistakes. Sunday had been spent calling Brian’s cell phone frequently to no avail. Justin had even found ‘Aidan’s’ home number he had written down and called it, but still Brian didn’t answer. Was he hiding out in his apartment, shutting himself off from the world? Or was he perhaps staying with Michael or one of the other guys? Justin had spent the whole day at home in the off chance that Brian stopped by to see him. Monday couldn’t have come at a better time. Justin needed to get out of that apartment, and he needed to see Brian. He hurried to get ready and was out the door ahead of schedule.

When he got to the agency, he made a beeline for Cynthia’s desk to see if Brian had come in for work yet. She told him he hadn’t, but she expected him any minute. She didn’t say anything, but she could tell something was a little off with Justin that morning. Justin went to drop his things off in his office and then proceeded to haunt the doorway, watching for signs of Brian.

He still hadn’t shown up when it was nearing nine o’clock. Justin had reluctantly gotten to work on some visual materials for the Rivers Resort meeting Friday but he kept his office door open and frequently looked up to see if Brian had arrived.

At a quarter after nine, Ryder approached Cynthia’s desk and began talking with her in a rather low voice. Justin crept over to the door of his office to try and catch what they were saying. He only caught a few words, things like ‘accident,’ ‘drunk driver,’ and ‘hospital.’ He clutched his chest, feeling as if someone had shot him. Without saying a word to anyone, Justin grabbed his jacket and ran to the elevator. Ryder and Cynthia watched in shock as Justin raced by, not evening pausing when they called after him.

Once outside the building, Justin flagged down a cab and told him to take him to Allegheny General. Most of the traffic had settled down since the early morning commute, for which Justin was grateful. When the cab pulled up to the hospital, Justin tossed a wad of bills to the driver and ran inside the building. He quickly reached the administration desk, thankful there was no line.

“I’m looking for a patient. His name is Brian Kinney,” he told the woman behind the desk before she had a chance to speak.

She entered the patient’s name to look for a room number. “Mr. Kinney was discharged on Saturday afternoon, sir.” She was a little startled when she saw Justin tear out of the building without another word.

Justin hurried from the building, not sure where he should go to find Brian. He had tried stopping by Brian’s house Saturday, but he now doubted Brian had been home. He didn’t know any of the gang’s addresses so he couldn’t go check at their places. He decided his best bet would be to visit Michael at his comic book store. Fortunately he had been there a couple of times with Brian so he knew how to get there. He caught the bus and took it to the street where Michael’s shop was located. It wasn’t open until ten on weekdays during the school year, but Justin could see Michael inside already doing some restocking. Since it was close to opening time, Michael had left the door unlocked. He was surprised to see Justin come through the door, looking pale and breathless.

“Where is he, Michael?” Justin didn’t mince words. He was on a mission, and he would not waste time.

Michael set aside the comics he was holding before he responded. “He’s been staying at my mom’s place for a couple of days. We didn’t want to leave him on his own in his condition.”

“What happened to him?” Justin managed to speak despite the lump in his throat. He was shaking slightly, feeling dizzy and light-headed.

Michael crossed the room to lock the shop door and gestured for Justin to follow him to his office. Justin didn’t look very well and Michael thought it best for him to be sitting for what would surely be a lengthy conversation. He was determined to get to the bottom of things and find out what had happened between Justin and Brian.

“How much do you know?” Michael figured that was the best place to start. He pulled a bottle of water out of his mini fridge and passed it to Justin.

“I saw Ryder talking to Cynthia after Brian didn’t show up for work. I only caught part of the conversation. Mainly something about an accident with a drunk driver and the word ‘hospital.’ I didn’t wait to ask for details, I just ran out of there and went to the hospital to find Brian, but the administrator told me he was discharged on Saturday,” Justin replied before taking a long sip of the water.

“He was driving home Friday evening when he was hit head-on by a drunk driver. He was really lucky, the worst he got was a head injury and some bruised ribs. We took him to my mom’s house to stay while he recovers. He should be ok in no time, it’s really more painful than anything else,” Michael assured him.

“Fuck . . . this is all my fault,” Justin slammed his fist into his thigh roughly. “Why didn’t anyone call me and tell me what was going on?”

“I asked him a couple of times if he wanted me to call you, but he said you guys were through and he didn’t want to see you,” Michael spoke softly, knowing Brian’s harsh words were likely to hurt Justin.

Justin’s eyes glossed over with tears which he wiped away before they could fall.

“Justin, what happened between you two? You guys were crazy for each other Friday afternoon, and then suddenly you’re not speaking to each other?” Michael’s voice was full of concern rather than a thirst for gossip, and for this reason Justin pushed aside his reluctance and began telling him the necessary details to explain what had transpired.

“I haven’t been able to get a hold of him on his cell or his home line. He won’t talk to me,” Justin looked at Michael, misery evident on his features.

“But Brian hasn’t had his cell or been home since the accident. So he hasn’t known you’ve been trying to call him,” Michael pointed out, trying to cheer Justin up.

“But you yourself said that Brian said we were through and he didn’t want to see me,” Justin reminded him. His voice grew quiet and he looked at Michael helplessly, “Michael, I don’t want to lose him. I don’t know what to do.”

“Before I say anything else on this matter, I have to ask one thing. I’ve seen him hurt so many times in the past by people who meant so much to him. So I must know, do you truly care for him?” Michael looked Justin in the eye, his gaze unwavering. He had to be sure, for Brian’s sake, that Justin was sincere.

Justin met Michael’s piercing stare, his eyes filled with raw emotion too powerful to miss. “More than anything.” His voice turned into a whisper, “I love him, Michael.”

Michael knew Justin was telling the truth. He sighed and sat back in his chair, searching his brain for an idea to help his friends get through this. “I wouldn’t recommend just showing up at Ma’s place. Brian can’t really get around on his own right now so he might feel trapped and shoot down anything you say to him. I’ll get his cell charged and back to him, I think it’s in his belongings they pulled out of the car. Maybe he’ll call you on his own. Just give him a bit of time to let his injuries heal before you try anything other than a phone call,” Michael advised.

Justin nodded silently, taking Michael’s advice into consideration. He was Brian’s best friend and obviously knew him well, and his advice was sound.

“In the mean time, I’ll try testing the waters and see how he feels about trying to talk to you,” Michael added, watching relief spread across Justin’s face.

“I can’t thank you enough, Michael. You truly are a good friend, to both Brian and me,” Justin reached over and gripped Michael’s hand.

“You’ve had an amazing influence on Brian’s life. He’s been so much more confident and happy. You’re good for each other. Just don’t ever hurt him . . . because then me and the boys will have to rough you up,” Michael winked. Justin smiled softly in return. “And now . . . shouldn’t you be getting back to work?” Michael lifted a brow at the blonde who seemed to suddenly realize that he had rushed out of the agency without so much as a word to anyone.

“Um, yeah . . . that would probably be a good idea . . . ” Justin rose from the chair.

“Before you go, I know you and Brian are working on this big project for a meeting this week. Is there anything he needs to work on while he’s gone? Anything I can bring to him that will help?” Michael asked.

“Oh . . . well, I think we’re pretty much ready. We were basically just waiting on boards from the art department. But he might like to have his laptop to keep in contact with the office and make sure things are going smoothly,” Justin was impressed that Michael seemed to have thought of everything. He moved to where Michael had just stood from his chair and gave him a hug, whispering his thanks again before he left the shop to go back to work.

******************************************************

It was a bit of a slow day at the comic book store, so Michael decided to close up early and take care of a few things for Brian. He stopped by Brian’s apartment to pick up his phone charger, as well as his laptop. Brian’s phone and briefcase were already at Debbie’s since they were among the items recovered from Brian’s car. His mom was scheduled to be off soon at the diner so he swung by to give her a ride home and pick up some lemon bars for Brian.

When they walked in the door, Brian was propped up on the couch chatting with Vic who had spent the day taking care of him. Vic rather enjoyed having the company since the house was too quiet when Debbie was at the diner.

“Perfect timing, I’ve got a roast that’s just about ready to come out of the oven,” Vic smiled when he saw his sister and nephew arrive.

Debbie came over to check on Brian, making sure the bandage on his head wound had been recently changed and fussing over him. His left eye was darkened by various shades of purple and green bruising from hitting the windshield. Brian assured her it looked worse than it felt. Once she was satisfied that he had been well taken care of, she moved into the kitchen to help Vic with dinner.

“I guess I don’t need to ask how you’re doing, since Nurse Debbie already examined you,” Michael chuckled. He set Brian’s laptop on the tv tray next to Brian then went about getting his cell plugged into the charger. “I picked up a couple of things I thought you might need,” Michael told him when he settled down in an armchair near the couch.

“Thanks,” Brian smiled softly at Michael. Though Michael could sometimes be a little scatter brained, he was thoughtful when it really counted. “I don’t know what I would do without you guys,” Brian spoke loud enough so that Debbie and Vic could hear as well. “I really appreciate all of your help.”

“We’re your family, it’s what we do,” Debbie came into the living room, followed by Vic. They each carried two plates of juicy roast and vegetables. Debbie gave one plate to Brian, stooping to press a kiss to his forehead. Vic handed his extra plate to Michael, and they all ate in the livingroom since it was easier for Brian than trying to sit at the dining room table.

Brian was thankful for Michael and his family. Being around them almost helped him forget about his fall out with Justin. Almost. But somehow it was always there in the back of his mind, plaguing him. He’d actually been stupid enough to think that this might be something serious and lasting. But the joke was on him. The joke was him. He forced the memories back with a shake of his head and tried focusing on the conversation going on around him.

After dinner, Michael helped Brian to his feet so he could use the bathroom and walk around a bit. The pain from his ribs truly was excruciating, and the dizziness from his head wound didn’t help matters much, but he was tired of sitting idle on the couch. He had spent all of Sunday, save for bathroom breaks, laying on the couch. Brian insisted on standing for a bit. Michael made sure he was stable leaning against the kitchen counter and figured now would be a good time for dessert. He brought over the box of lemon bars that he’d picked up from the diner and opened it for Brian.

“Hell, I would have gotten in an accident before now if I had known it would get me lemon bars,” Brian smiled as he picked one up from the box and took a bite. It felt good to be up off the couch for a few minutes, even if his ribs were protesting. Michael stayed near Brian in the kitchen while he finished his lemon bar and chatting with him.

Finally the effort it took to stand was getting to be too much, and Michael helped Brian back to the couch. Debbie had adjusted the blankets and plumped up the pillows while her boys were in the kitchen. She’d even placed a chocolate candy kiss on the top pillow.

“Very funny, Deb,” Brian chuckled as he scooped up the candy and settled back onto the couch.

“Isn’t that supposed to be a mint?” Michael laughed.

“Someone ate all the mints,” Debbie folded her arms over her chest. “Must have been Vic,” she mumbled so her brother wouldn’t hear her. That had both of her boys laughing again.

“Sure, blame it on me,” Vic pretended to be emotionally wounded as he came back from the kitchen with an ice pack wrapped in a towel for Brian’s ribs.

“Thanks, Vic,” Brian accepted the ice pack and set it against his chest. He was glad this was the last day he had to ice his ribs. That was the last thing he wanted when autumn was in full swing.

The four of them spent the evening watching a movie and chatting away. When it got late, Michael decided it was time to head back to his apartment.

“I know you haven’t wanted visitors the past couple of days, but Ted and Emmett have been anxious to come see how you’re doing,” Michael told Brian while he got his jacket.

“I suppose I can tolerate a visit from them tomorrow after they’re off work,” Brian relented. “Thanks again for picking up that stuff for me,” he added.

“No problem,” Michael responded. He went over to check on Brian’s cell phone and saw that it was fully recharged. He brought it over to set on the tv tray along with Brian’s laptop. “Here you go, in case you need to check your messages or make any calls,” there was definitely more to that statement than met the eye, but Michael was gentle in his prodding, so Brian didn’t take offence.

“Thanks,” Brian responded quietly.

Michael bent over and pressed a quick platonic kiss to Brian’s lips. “You get some rest. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight,” Brian replied before Michael left.

Debbie was just finishing up in the kitchen and flipped off the lights in there before coming into the livingroom. She set a bottle of water and Brian’s pain pills on the tv tray. “I’ll leave these here in case you need them during the night. Is there anything else I can get you before I turn in?”

“I’m good. Thanks, Debbie,” Brian looked up at her.

She bent over and kissed his forehead. “Goodnight, sweetie.”

“Goodnight, Mom,” Brian whispered, smiling softly.

Normally Debbie would have thrown her arms around him and given him a powerful hug, but with his ribs injured she settled for placing a motherly kiss on each of his cheeks while she tried not to cry. She turned on the lamp beside Brian before turning off the rest of the lights downstairs and heading up to bed.

Brian reached over to pick up his phone to check his messages. There was a message that Emmett had left on Friday afternoon about taking Brian out shopping that weekend to get him some more clothes for work. Brian chuckled at that. Then there was a message from Michael early Friday evening asking if Brian and Justin wanted to meet him and the guys at Woody’s that night. Brian had obviously been busy when Michael called. There was one final message, and when Brian heard Justin’s voice, his body tensed. He could hear the pleading and desperation in the blonde’s voice that made him sound so young and vulnerable. Brian closed his phone and set it aside after listening to Justin’s message. There was a terrible ache in his chest which he knew had nothing to do with his bruised ribs. He turned off the lamp and settled back on the pillows, thankful there was no one around to see the tears sliding silently down his bruised face.


	29. Chapter 29

  
Author's notes: am i doing too many updates?  i could stop if i'm pestering you guys.  let me know ;)  


* * *

After leaving Michael’s store on Monday, Justin had gone back to the agency. He went immediately to Ryder’s office to offer his apologies for leaving without informing anyone he was going.

“It’s quite all right, Justin,” Ryder had assured him. “We could all tell you were leaving for a bit,” he laughed lightly in an attempt to help Justin relax. Justin had to admit he was right. Ryder insisted that he understood Justin’s actions and there was no hard done. Justin thanked him for his understanding and returned to his own office to get back to work.

He threw himself into his projects, trying to keep his mind off Brian. He wasn’t sure if he felt better or worse knowing there was a definite reason Brian hadn’t answered his phone or his door. Probably worse. This was all his fault. If he hadn’t been so stupid as to snoop through Brian’s private files this never would have happened. And even after that, he never should have brought it up. If Brian wanted it known he was Aidan, he would have told JT by now. If he hadn’t been such a nosy chatterbox, Brian would have been at Justin’s apartment holding him rather than out on the road, hurt and alone.

Once Justin had learned where Brian was, he wanted to run to him and tell him everything, and beg his forgiveness. He wanted to hold him and take care of him and be there for him. But Michael was right. Brian would feel trapped if Justin tried to approach him now, and Justin wanted Brian to hear him out willingly, not under force.

Justin continued to work through his lunch hour, partially because he couldn’t imagine eating at the diner without Brian, and partially because he felt he had to make up the time he missed when he ran out earlier.

Cynthia observed Justin in silence, sensing something wasn’t quite right. She had been sure that Brian and Justin had grown extremely close, so why did Justin have to hear about Brian’s accident at work? Obviously something had happened.

Around one-thirty she brought him a turkey sandwich and a bottle of ice tea. “I noticed you didn’t take a break for lunch and I figured you could use a bite.”

He smiled at her gratefully when he began to realize how hungry he actually was. “Thanks Cynthia. I really appreciate it.”

“No problem. I’ll be at my desk if you need anything. Anything at all,” she added, knowing he would understand he could come to her if he needed to talk. She left him to his work and his lunch.

After work Monday Justin had trudged home and spent the evening waiting for his phone to ring. He bided his time by producing page after page of drawings with the most amazing hazel eyes he had ever seen.

***********************************************************

Brian was in the middle of filling out claim forms for his insurance company Tuesday afternoon when the Novotny residence was invaded by Liberty Avenue’s own Bert and Ernie, Ted and Emmett. Emmett took one look at Brian’s bruised and battered face paired with his ensemble of flannel pants and a thermal shirt and exclaimed, “Brian Kinney, what in the hell have you done to my masterpiece?”

“Hello to you too, Emmett,” Brian scowled, adjusting the heating pad on his chest.

“Honestly, Brian. Were you that desperate to get out of another day of shopping with me?” Emmett folded his arms over his chest, pretending to be indignant.

“You’re lucky he can’t move very well, Em. Otherwise he would be kicking your nelly bottom right about now,” Ted observed. Brian nodded to confirm Ted’s suspicions. “Here,” Ted handed Brian a slim paper bag. “I thought you might be a bit bored, so I got you a book of New York Times crosswords.”

“Thanks, Ted. I have been suffering with a severe case of cabin fever,” Brian admitted.

“All kidding aside, how are you feeling?” Emmett asked.

“Not too bad. The worst part is the ribs really. It hurts to even think of moving, and breathing is out of the question,” Brian replied.

“Sounds miserable, baby,” Emmett frowned as he sat down in a nearby chair.

“And to add insult to injury, I have to fill out all this paperwork for the insurance company,” Brian set the mountain of papers aside, needing a break.

“So did the cops catch the other driver?” Ted asked.

“Yeah, I guess his injuries weren’t too bad since he was in a larger vehicle so after the doctors patched him up, the cops took him down to the station. There’s more information in the copy of the police report, I think,” Brian sifted through his papers to take a better look at the report. His jaw dropped when he read the name of the other driver involved in the accident.

“You’re fucking kidding me!” he yelled, making both Ted and Emmett jump.

“What? What is it?” Emmett looked startled.

“Timothy Banks,” Ted leaned over to read the words that Brian was pointing to on the report which had caused his outburst. “Isn’t that your ex-boss?”

“The very same,” Brian sat back, laughing at the irony that was his life. “Son of a bitch.”

Vic had come rushing into the room when he heard the commotion. Ted quietly filled him in on Brian’s discovery.

“This guy has screwed me over time and time again. What did I do to deserve this?” Brian clenched his jaw.

“Don’t worry, Brian. He’ll get what’s coming to him,” Vic assured him. “You’ve got the law to help you now.” Vic’s words worked the trick, allowing Brian to relax and enjoy his visit with Ted and Emmett, leaving Tim to worry about later.

******************************************************

As much as it killed him, Justin heeded Michael’s advice and refrained from calling Brian. Right now Brian needed to concentrate on getting better. When he was feeling well enough to come back to work, then Justin would try talking with him. Though he knew this was best, it still hurt. Knowing Brian was hurting both physically and emotionally and Justin was to blame. He buried himself in his work on Tuesday, deciding he should come up with an alternative presentation for Friday’s meeting in case Brian was not yet well enough to return. If he had to make the pitch alone, he wanted to be ready. Again he worked through his lunch break, but this time he ordered lunch in so Cynthia wouldn’t worry about him. He kept up a furious pace, praying that Brian would come back soon so Justin could fix the mess he created.

*******************************************************

Wednesday found Brian growing more restless by the minute. He’d had enough of sleeping on the couch so he was determined to spend that night in Michael’s old room. That afternoon he was on his own for the first time since the accident. Michael and Debbie were working, and Vic had gone to Liberty House, the local AIDS hospice, to do some volunteer work. Brian assured them all he would be fine by himself. He had finished with his insurance paperwork on Tuesday with some help from Ted. He decided to send some facts and figures that might be useful for the resort campaign over to Cynthia to get to Justin. He never mentioned him specifically, but he sent over an email with his laptop, telling her he had meant to check the information for usefulness in the campaign before he had become distracted by his accident. He asked her to pass it on to anyone who might find it useful, knowing she would understand that meant Justin.

With that taken care of, he settled back on the pillows, hugging the heating pad to his chest while he attempted to take a nap.

****************************************************

It had been two days since Justin had talked to Michael, and he was going crazy wondering how Brian was doing. With a sigh of determination, he decided to go to the Liberty Diner during lunch and inquire after Brian’s condition. When he walked in, Emmett, Ted, and Michael, who had been talking quietly at their booth, suddenly grew quiet when the realized he was there. Naturally Michael had given Ted and Emmett the basic details of the fall out between Brian and Justin, wanting them to know enough to act accordingly around each of them, but leaving out the specifics that would cause a breach of confidentiality.

Justin approached the table timidly, nibbling his lower lip in a manner that made him seem so vulnerable. “Hi guys,” his voice was soft as he greeted them. “I didn’t mean to interrupt, I was just wondering if you could . . . could tell me . . . How is he, Michael?” Justin turned his liquid blue gaze upon Michael’s face, desperate for answers.

“Sweetie, you’re not interrupting. Get your ass in this booth,” Emmett ordered, and Michael had already started scooting down to make room before that.

“Are you sure?” he felt like an intruder. He was the reason Brian wasn’t here with them.

Michael reached up and yanked him down gently by the arm. A lump formed in Justin’s throat as he offered a soft smile of thanks.

Debbie had spotted Justin come in and approach the guys at the table. They looked to be having a deep conversation, so she took the liberty of putting in an order for a bacon cheeseburger for Justin. When the order came up for their table, she brought the plates over and set them down, giving Justin a gentle pat on the cheek when he looked up at her in surprise. She left the boys to their conversation, knowing she could get the details from her son later.

“He’s still pretty sore. The doctor told him it could be weeks, or even months before his ribs were back to feeling completely normal. He’s been getting up and around a little more each day, but he’s still taking the same amount of pain pills. I’m not sure if he’ll be up to returning to work this week,” Michael explained to Justin. “I made sure he got his briefcase, his laptop, and his phone charger. I don’t know how much use he’s made of his things for work. I know he’s been trying to get his insurance claim forms filled out. It didn’t help matters much either that he found out yesterday that the driver who hit him was that asshole Tim who used to be his boss at the agency.”

“You’re kidding!” Justin’s eyes grew wide with disbelief. “Why is this guy constantly fucking with Brian’s life?”

“I mentioned he could file a law suit against Tim if he was interested. He’s considering the possibility,” Ted mentioned.  
Justin nodded, taking all of this information in. “I’ve thought about everything you said, Michael, and I’ve decided to wait to talk to Brian until he feels up to coming back to work. He needs to have a chance to rest and get better,” Justin informed him.

Michael smiled softly, patting Justin’s arm, “I know that has to be tough on you, but it really is a wise decision. I’m sure more than ever that you really have his best interest at heart.”

The guys ate their lunch, keeping up a light conversation. When he left, Justin was glad he had chosen to come to the diner. For the first time that whole week he actually felt a bit better.

Not long after Justin returned from lunch, Cynthia came into his office with a few sheets of paper.

“I just got these emailed to me. They’re regarding the resort campaign. I figure you might be able to use them,” she set the papers on his desk before leaving.

Justin picked up the papers and couldn’t help but notice that the address the information had been mailed from was Brian’s. He was about to start wondering why Brian had sent this to Cynthia rather than him when a thought struck him, something much more important than who Brian had emailed. Justin’s body went rigid as a brilliant idea came to him. He sat back in his chair and considered the possibilities carefully. It was just crazy enough to work. The whole rest of the afternoon the clock couldn’t seem to move fast enough. Justin was desperate to get home and put his suspicions to a test. Finally the work day was over and Justin dashed from his office like a man on a mission, which was exactly what he was.

*****************************************************

After seeing Justin at the diner, Michael’s mind was on overload. He needed to talk to Brian and see where he stood regarding Justin now, but he didn’t want to risk his mom or uncle accidentally interrupting. Once he had the shop closed up for the night, he returned home and pulled Vic aside to explain that he wanted to try talking to Brian about Justin and see what he could do to help the situation. Michael stuffed a wad of bills into Vic’s hand and told him to take his car and go out to dinner with Debbie. Vic was totally understanding and gave Michael’s arm a squeeze of encouragement before he left to pick up his sister from work.

Michael walked back into the living room where Brian was searching his brain for the answer to a particularly tough crossword clue in the book Ted had given him. He looked up at Michael and smiled, glad for an excuse to give his brain a rest.

“Hey Mikey,” he shifted himself on the couch so he was in a sitting position.

“Uncle Vic is taking Ma out to dinner tonight, so I thought we might order in and have a guys’ night,” Michael sat down next to Brian on the couch. “How does Chinese sound?”

Brian winced, remembering the last time he had Chinese food. His last night with Justin. “No Chinese. How about pizza instead?” Brian suggested.

Michael gave him a curious look when he saw Brian’s odd reaction to the Chinese suggestion, but he let it go for now. He pulled out his cell and placed the order then closed his phone. His nerves were a wreck and he prayed he could find the right words to help his friend.

“So how was your day?” Brian wondered what had Michael acting so funny.

“I, um . . . I saw Justin today actually,” Michael saw Brian flinch slightly when he mentioned this. “He came by the diner during lunch to ask how you were doing.”

“Oh, so he’s heard about my little accident?” Brian tried joking so he wouldn’t feel the pain from talking about his lost lover.

“Yes. Unfortunately he had to hear about it at work. I get the feeling he’s very concerned about you, Brian,” Michael didn’t want to push the issue by telling Brian exactly how upset Justin was, but that idea was soon tossed out the window. “Aww, fuck it. Brian, he’s miserable. He spent the whole weekend trying to find you, only to discover from an overheard conversation at work that you were in an accident. And do you know what he did when he heard that?” Michael didn’t give Brian a chance to hazard a guess. “He high tailed it from the agency over to the hospital in search of you. When he found out you weren’t there he came to my shop, desperate for information. He’s blaming himself for your accident. This guy cares about you Brian, I truly believe that.” Michael would not be the one to tell Brian of Justin’s confession of the depth of his feelings. He would leave that to Justin himself if he ever had the opportunity.  
When Michael had first started talking about Justin, Brian had wanted to tell him to back off and mind his own business. But for some reason he had held his tongue and let Michael go on. Hearing that Justin was miserable and blaming himself made the pain in Brian’s chest even worse.

“Michael, he thinks I’m a joke. That I’m a pathetic old loser who no one loves,” Brian spoke, unable to bring himself to meet Michael’s eyes for fear of the sincerity his friend held regarding his lover.

“Brian, did he really say that to you?” Michael prodded gently.

“He . . . I . . . no,” Brian floundered. “But Michael, I’m sure that’s how he feels.”

“Brian, why don’t you give him a chance to tell you how he feels? Don’t just assume things. What if you’re wrong about how he feels and you let him get away?” Michael pulled his friend’s hand into his.

“What if I’m right?” Brian’s voice was barely a whisper.

“Then at least you’ll know. You won’t spend countless nights wondering ‘what if?’ I think it’s worth a chance,” Michael gave his hand an encouraging squeeze.

Brian’s heart was racing as he honestly considered what might happen if he were to talk to Justin. “Michael, I don’t know how I can face him. I was such an asshole. I totally flipped out on him,” he was suddenly mortified with the way he had reacted to Justin. After all, Justin was trying to be honest with him when he mentioned finding the files, and Brian had repaid that honesty with harsh words and accusations.

“You’re human. We all have our ‘asshole’ moments. Even me,” Michael added the last bit in a tone that suggested such a thing was highly unbelievable.

Brian laughed softly, shaking his head. “Well now is definitely not one of them. You’re a good friend, Mikey. Have I told you that lately?”

“Yeah, but it’s still nice to hear,” Michael leaned forward and kissed his best friend gently on the temple.

Their dinner arrived soon after and they enjoyed their guys’ night in, gorging themselves on pizza and soda since Brian’s pain medication didn’t go well with alcohol. Debbie and Vic arrived home later to find the pair laughing over memories of their antics in high school. Brian seemed much more relaxed than he had since the day of his accident. Debbie wasn’t sure what Michael had done to bring about such a change in Brian, but she couldn’t have been prouder of her son.

Brian was ready to turn in for the night and asked Michael for his help getting up the stairs. It was painful and slow going, but they managed and soon Brian was lounging on Michael’s old bed, sandwiched between the Captain Astro sheets.

“Ahh . . . such a nice change after four nights on that couch,” Brian sighed with relief.

“Is there anything I can get you before I head home?” Michael asked.

Brian was about to reply there wasn’t when a thought struck him. “Yes, actually. Could you bring me my laptop? I’ve got a couple things I want to get taken care of.”


	30. Chapter 30

  
Author's notes: managed to whip out another one.  not quite as long as the past few have been, but it gets the job done.  let me hear your thoughts, i value your opinions :)  


* * *

Justin went straight home from work, rushing up to his apartment to get to his computer. He propped it open on his coffee table in front of the sofa and logged into the “Liberty Avenue After Hours” chat room. He was a bit disappointed when he didn’t see IrishHunk listed as one of the chatters logged on, but he figured it was just a matter of time before Aidan showed up. It had to be. Fifteen minutes passed while he just stared at the screen, willing him to sign on. Eventually he decided he should get something to eat and be prepared for a lengthy wait. He left the computer logged on and turned up the volume so he could hear the event sound whenever someone new signed into the chat. He brought the laptop with him and set it on the counter in the kitchenette while he made himself some grilled chicken and vegetables. Only a couple of new people signed in while he was cooking but none of them turned out to be Aidan. When he was finished cooking, he sat down at the counter and ate, trying not to stare at the screen the whole time. He got the feeling this was going to be a long night.

*******************************************************

Brian was glad to be somewhere other than the couch. He needed a change of scenery, even if it was motorcycle wallpaper and Captain Astro curtains. He stared at the computer on his lap for a moment. He had come to a decision, and it was a surprisingly simple one, though he never would have imagined it to be. He was going to delete Aidan. A few months ago there was no way he could imagine not being able to escape life by being Aidan. But a few months ago he didn’t know Justin. Aidan had been there for Brian when he was down and had no faith in himself. He didn’t need Aidan anymore. He opened the laptop and waited for it to boot up. The first thing he did was open his My Documents folder and move the Aidan/JT file to the recycle bin. Then he opened his browser and logged into the “Liberty Avenue After Hours” chat. He was just about to click on the ‘Account Options’ link when a message popped up on his window that made him stop short.

HornyAngel: Hello Aidan. It’s been a long time.

*****************************************************

After dinner, Justin had cleaned up the dishes and then moved into the livingroom again, sitting on the sofa with the computer beside him on the coffee table. He was beginning to get a bit discouraged as there had still been no sign of Aidan. He’d been signed on for hours. His sketch book was propped open on his lap and he had been sketching various parts of Brian’s body to pass the time. Yet again he heard the sound associated with a new chatter logging in. His eyes drifted to the screen and he felt his heart lurch when he read the words *IrishHunk has logged on*. He was on. His persistence had paid off. He dropped his sketch book on the coffee table and snatched up his laptop, his hands shaking as he clicked on the link to send a message to Aidan.

HornyAngel: Hello Aidan. It’s been a long time.

(Now he sat back and waited for a response, his heart fluttering in his rib cage from sheer nervousness. Almost a minute had passed by with no response and Justin feared he wouldn’t talk to him.)

IrishHunk: Yeah, it has been. Life has been a bit busy lately.

HornyAngel: I know how that goes. Work has been taking up a lot of my time as well.

(Justin felt a little ridiculous with the chitchat but he wanted to gently ease into a conversation before he tried getting in any deeper.)

IrishHunk: Yeah, work and other things.

HornyAngel: Well I’m glad you had some time to come on tonight.

IrishHunk: Truth be told, I only signed on so I could delete my account.

(Justin was a bit surprised by that announcement. He wondered what had prompted Brian to take that action.)

HornyAngel: Oh really? That’s too bad. Mind if I ask why?

IrishHunk: Not to sound lame or anything, but I’m trying to sort out some things in my life.

HornyAngel: Having guy trouble?

IrishHunk: In a way, yes.

HornyAngel: I’m sure you’ll have no trouble finding a new guy. Any guy would be lucky to be with you.

IrishHunk: I don’t want a new guy. I want the one I had.

IrishHunk: But I really fucked things up. I don’t know if I can make things right.

(Justin whimpered softly when he read that. Could it be true? Could Brian truly want to be with him?)

HornyAngel: I guess the only way to find out if you have a chance is to talk to him.

IrishHunk: I know, I’m just nervous. There’s been a lot of hurt involved. And misunderstandings.

(Justin’s cell phone, which had been sitting beside him on the couch, slipped to the floor. He bent over to pick it up in case Brian tried calling him. When he set it down on the coffee table, he noticed he had picked up a piece of paper from the floor as well. Turning it over in his hand, he realized it was his fortune slip from Friday night. His eyes lingered on the words a moment before he returned to his conversation with Aidan.)

HornyAngel: I once received a bit of advice that might come in handy. ‘Honor those you love with the truth.’ Perhaps if you tell this guy how you truly feel, you’ll find the answers you’re looking for.

IrishHunk: I guess there’s only one way to find out. I should be going now, I’ve got a lot of things to get taken care of tomorrow. I guess this is goodbye, JT.

HornyAngel: You never know. We may meet again someday, Aidan.

Aidan signed out a moment later, and Justin sat back on the sofa, his mind reeling with the information he had just learned. Brian still wanted him. Brian wanted him over any other guy. Justin decided to wait and let Brian call him, to let him call the shots. The hour was late, but a small part of him hoped that Brian wouldn’t worry about what time it was and try calling regardless. As time went by it became obvious that he wasn’t calling that night, so Justin finally hauled himself off to bed. It took him forever to finally fall asleep, but when he did there was a small smile on his lips.

****************************************************

Brian was determined to try and contact Justin on Thursday, but nothing seemed to be going his way. He knew Justin would be working most of the day, so he would have to wait at least until he was off work to try and meet him. He made an appointment with his regular doctor for late in the afternoon, figuring he could try and catch Justin after that, but his appointment ran longer than he had anticipated, and by the time it was done, he was in absolute agony from so much movement. His doctor recommended that he try to take at least the rest of the week off work before going back. Brian agreed except for the campaign meeting taking place the next morning. He insisted on making it for that, even if he had to go home afterwards. While Michael was driving him back to Debbie’s, the insurance company called him to clarify a few things on the paperwork he had filed. When they finally got back to Debbie’s, Brian was irritated and exhausted.

They all had dinner together and then Brian decided he should review the information for the resort campaign before the meeting tomorrow. He actually managed the stairs on his own with Michael following behind him with his briefcase which held his work information.

After Brian was settled on the bed, he spent the next few hours going over various aspects of the account and campaign. He was glad that he and Justin had spent part of last week preparing their pitch presentation. He easily lost track of time, determined to be prepared for the important presentation.

On her way to bed later that night, Debbie stopped to check in on Brian. She found him fast asleep, papers and files scattered across the bed. Quietly she gathered up the papers and set them on the side table. Then she tucked in her surrogate son, smoothing the hair from his brow. She crept back out of the room, turning off the light behind her. Michael had given her the necessary details of his conversation with Brian, so Debbie was certain tomorrow was going to be a busy day for Brian.

****************************************************

Try as he might, Justin found it difficult to concentrate on anything Thursday. He kept waiting for Brian to try calling him, but it never happened. Fortunately the two versions of the pitch meeting were ready, so Justin was more than capable of presenting on his own. He kept busy at work by helping on boards for minor campaigns. Being down in the art department helped a bit. There were plenty of people to help keep him distracted. When their lunch hour rolled around, some of the workers in the art department invited Justin to go with them. He had been considering going to the diner, but his mind kept wandering back to Brian without any reminders. Being at the diner might be too much for him that afternoon. Lunch with his co-workers was pleasant enough, and somehow he managed to get through the rest of the workday.

Thursday night was agony, but Daphne came over to keep him grounded and somewhat sane. She brought over a bag of ingredients to make dark chocolate brownies, which Justin was all for. They made an absolute mess of the kitchen as they baked the brownies, and they had a glorious time. When the kitchen was once again clean and the brownies were cool enough to not singe off their taste buds, they curled up on the sofa with brownies and milk and watched “The Goonies” together. With Daphne’s help, Justin managed to survive the night.

Later as he was lying in bed, he decided that after the campaign pitch tomorrow he was going to leave work early to go see Brian. He just couldn’t wait any longer.

*****************************************************

When Justin’s alarm went off the next morning, he bolted upright in bed. Already his nerves were making him antsy and restless for more than one reason. Though he had been present for the Liberty Air campaign meeting, he did far more observing than participating. Doing the Rivers Resort pitch on his own was an intimidating prospect. Then there was the whole situation involving Brian. He just wanted it to all be done with. He wanted Brian to know the truth, and he wanted to be in his arms again. He hopped out of bed and quickly got ready for work, making sure he got a decent breakfast to help settle his nerves, and then he was out the door.

When he arrived at work, he deposited his belongings in his office and then gathered up his note cards and the boards for the meeting. Cynthia helped him carry some of the boards to the conference room and together they set them up on the easels. A man from the tech department came in and set up the projector for the slides they had prepared of the different media versions of the campaign. Justin paid close attention while he was walked through instructions no how to operate the projector. He was fairly confident he was ready for the meeting. All he had to do now was wait.

Jefferson Rivers and his associates arrived promptly for the meeting, escorted into the conference room by Mr. Ryder. Introductions were made and pleasantries were exchanged before everyone settled into the seats. Cynthia was on hand to help serve coffee to the clients and to serve as backup for Justin while he was making the pitch.

Once everyone was seated and served their drinks, Justin stepped before the group. He had just finished welcoming their guests and thanking them for the opportunity to present the Rivers Resort campaign when the conference room door opened. His jaw dropped when he surveyed the figure standing in the doorway. It was Brian.


	31. Chapter 31

  
Author's notes: aww, you guys are gonna hate me... this is the last chapter of the story.  i'm all depressed now, what do i do with my life?  i need plot bunnies!!  anyway, let me know what you guys think of the ending :)  


* * *

Justin had to press his hand to his mouth to stifle the cry that momentarily made him lose his composure. It took every ounce of control not to run over and wrap his arms around Brian. He wanted to kiss away all the pain clearly written on Brian’s face. The mere act of walking seemed to take a tremendous amount of effort and energy. Brian entered the room and moved to stand beside Justin. He stopped only when he was close enough to brush his fingers against Justin’s hand. Cynthia seemed to be the only nonparticipant who noticed the tender gesture. Justin bit his lower lip, silently lamenting the fact that he couldn’t kiss each and every one of Brian’s cuts and bruises that very instant. Most of the cuts on Brian’s face were healing nicely. The bruise surrounding his left eye was just now beginning to fade, but to someone who had not seen it previously, it was still a shock. Debbie herself had fussed over dressing Brian’s head wound, carefully taping down the square of gauze over it. Knowing Debbie, she had likely sent enough first-aid supplies along with Brian to treat the victims of a large disaster.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Brian addressed the group of clients, “I apologize for my tardiness as well as my crude appearance. I was recently involved in a car accident and am currently on the mend.”

“Brian, I’m surprised to see you here,” Ryder approached him and shook his hand.

“I’m highly involved with this campaign, sir. I was determined to be here for this meeting, even if they had to wheel me in,” Brian chuckled at that last bit, only half joking.

“It’s good to see you. I’m glad you could make it,” Ryder was genuinely impressed with Brian’s dedication.

Cynthia brought over a chair for Brian to sit, noticing how strained his face seemed to be from the effort of standing. Brian eased himself into the chair, murmuring his thanks. Then Cynthia discreetly handed Justin a stack of note cards he recognized as the pitch presented by both him and Brian. She flashed him a wink before taking her seat again.

The presentation went flawlessly. It seemed as though Brian and Justin had rehearsed it to perfection, but the truth was that they had never gone through a practice run. It was their natural chemistry that guided them through it. By the end of the meeting, Jefferson Rivers and his associates were struck not only by the campaign presented, but also the thorough job done by both Brian and Justin, and Brian’s determination to see the campaign completely through.

At the end of the meeting, preliminary contracts were inked, and things were ready to proceed, pending reviews of the contracts by both parties’ lawyers. Ryder was busy going over some of the details with Mr. Rivers. Meanwhile, both Justin and Cynthia noticed that Brian was looking exhausted despite the brave front he was putting up.

“I take it you didn’t drive yourself to work today?” Cynthia teased gently, rubbing Brian’s shoulder.

“Bit difficult to do that, especially considering I don’t have a car anymore. Actually Michael dropped me off on his way to the store. He told me to give him a call whenever I was ready to head back,” Brian told them.

“Brian . . . would it be ok if we maybe could talk?” Justin asked softly.

“I think we need to,” Brian nodded his agreement.

“Just let me get the boards and slides put away and we can take a cab to Debbie’s,” Justin said.

“You guys go on, I can get this stuff put away,” Cynthia told them, gesturing them toward the door.

“Are you sure?” Justin asked.

“Absolutely. You just get this guy home and take good care of him,” Cynthia patted Brian’s arm. “I expect to see you around the office again soon,” she turned to address Brian.

“Believe me, I’m working on it,” Brian laughed.

Justin had already cleared leaving early with Ryder, so he and Brian bid their goodbyes to their boss and the clients before exiting the conference room. Justin swung by his office to grab his things and then they headed to the elevator. Justin walked at a slower pace to match Brian’s, not wanting him to rush himself. They were the only passengers on the elevator as it descended to the lobby.

“How are you feeling, really?” Justin asked, trying not to stare obviously at Brian’s bruises.

“Like my spine has melted. My muscles are all trying to compensate for the lack of support from my ribs, so I feel like I have to learn to stand all over again,” Brian admitted. The elevator doors opened and they stepped out into the lobby.

“Would it help if you used my arm for support?” Justin offered.

“It might,” Brian turned to look at Justin. He slipped his arm through Justin’s, finding strength in the warmth of that familiar body. His muscles still hurt, but touching Justin was better for him than any pain medication. They stepped out of the office building and easily found a cab. After they were both settled in, Justin waited for Brian to give the driver Debbie’s address. He was a bit surprised when he heard the address for Brian’s own apartment.

Brian turned to look at Justin, “I figured we could use some privacy to talk. Plus I haven’t been to my apartment in over a week.”

The drive to Brian’s was mercifully short. They took the elevator to Brian’s floor and he fished his keys out of his pants pocket while they approached his door. Brian unlocked the door and entered, leaning against Justin even more for support as his strength was almost completely spent after his exhausting morning. Brian sat on the edge of the sofa while Justin piled up the thick throw pillows for him, then carefully helped the brunette out of his suit jacket. Brian leaned back gingerly on the pillows, glad to give his muscles a chance to relax.

Justin knelt beside the sofa in front of Brian, drinking in the sight of his wounded lover. “Brian, I . . . ”

“Wait,” Brian pressed his fingers gently against Justin’s lips. “There are some things I need to say to you that I should have said before.”

Justin nodded silently, allowing Brian to speak first.

“I overreacted last Friday, and I’m sorry. I’ve always been a private person, and when I heard you read my files I got defensive. Honestly, I don’t know why you read them, but I know that when you said it was ‘funny’ that you weren’t mocking me. I know that now. All my life I’ve been a pathetic joke in the eyes of people I thought loved me . . . people I hope loved me. When I thought you were making fun of me, I freaked out.” Neither Brian nor Justin knew who had initiated the clasping of their hands, but they were both glad for it. Their fingers laced together, bound tightly. “Then when I was in the accident I didn’t want you to see me even more humiliated and hideous looking. And I was embarrassed by my behavior toward you, so I went into hiding. I’m sorry I did that to you. I’m sorry for everything,” Brian whispered, staring intently at Justin’s deep blue eyes. “Honestly, I don’t know why I kept those text files. I’ve been prowling that chat room for years. I’ve talked to dozens if not hundreds of guys. But I never felt compelled to save logs until I met this guy, JT. I’ve never met any of these guys for real, and after you and I became really serious, I quit going to the chat room. I want to be completely honest. You deserve to know the truth, Justin,” Brian’s hazel eyes were an enigmatic swirl of greens and golds as he faced emotions he had feared for so long. “The truth is, I love you, Justin.”

Justin brushed his thumb against Brian’s hand as he spoke to him. When Brian admitted his love for him, Justin felt his eyes gloss over with a sheen of warm tears. His soft pink lips curved in a brilliant smile, one more amazing than any Brian had witnessed before. His hand dipped into the pocket of his pants and he pulled out a slip of paper which he pressed into Brian’s free hand. Brian blinked in confusion before turning over the white fortune slip to read the familiar words ‘Honor those you love with the truth.’

“Justin, what is this?” Brian asked, still confused.

“It’s what I was trying to tell you last Friday . . . it’s the reason why I opened that folder on your computer and read those files. Brian, I’m JT,” a soft blush of excitement graced Justin’s creamy complexion.

Brian’s lower lip dropped a few fractions in surprise. If it weren’t for the injury Brian still bore on his forehead, he might have smacked himself in the forehead for his stupidity. Why had he not seen it? Justin Taylor. JT. A horny blonde with a devious mind hidden beneath his angelic exterior. It all made sense now. Of course Justin would open that folder. It had his name on it, for crying out loud! And funny, of course it was funny! The irony that they would meet one another in that place. The fact that they had such an undeniable connection no matter what guises they used.

“I guess we really are meant to be together . . . if that’s what you want,” Justin peered hopefully up at Brian’s face which was still bearing a look of shock.

Brian practically launched himself off the sofa and onto his blonde, his JT, his Justin. Brian’s mouth sought Justin’s, claiming it in a passionate kiss. Their lips ravaged one another as if trying to make up for all the time they had lost. When at long last their lips broke apart, Brian sucked in a deep breath and practically whimpered, “Ow.” He laughed and clutched his chest in response to the pain of his bruised ribs.

“Brian, are you ok? We should be more careful so you don’t get hurt,” Justin went into protective mode, softly caressing Brian’s face while mentally kicking himself for hurting him.

“I wouldn’t trade that kiss for the world,” Brian smiled up at him as he lay on the floor on his back. He reached for Justin, pulling him against his body, wanting that closeness they had been denied for far too long. Brian stayed on his back and Justin snuggled up alongside him, careful not to apply pressure to Brian’s torso. “You’re JT. I can’t believe it. Why did it never occur to me?” Brian rambled in wonderment.

“Don’t feel too bad, I only realized you were Aidan when I found the files. I didn’t even make the connection when I saw that your middle name was Aidan,” Justin admitted. He leaned over and brushed tender kisses around Brian’s bruised eye and over the abrasions that marked his face.

“I’ve missed you so much, Justin,” Brian breathed his name, relaxing under his healing kisses.

“When I heard you were in an accident . . . I was so fucking scared,” Justin laced his fingers with Brian’s again. “I’m sorry for all the confusion, Brian. I can’t believe how much I hurt you.”

“No, it’s my fault for not listening to you. I should have let you explain, like you were trying to,” Brian insisted.

“How about we call it even?” Justin smiled.

“Agreed,” Brian nodded.

Justin gazed down at him for a moment, thankful to be back in Brian’s arms again. “I love you, Brian,” he whispered, his lips hovering over Brian’s.

“I love you, Justin,” Brian replied, lifting his head to meet Justin’s lips in a kiss that expressed more clearly than words the love that they shared.

**************************************************************

Three months later:

Brian glanced up from the copy he was editing to look out the window. Thousands of large snowflakes were floating silently to the ground outside, covering everything in a fluffy white blanket. A soft smile curved on his lips as he reflected on his new appreciation for cold winter nights. Finding new ways to keep his blonde lover warm was one of his favorite things about this season. The beeping of an incoming text message on his cell phone pulled Brian from his daydreaming. He flipped his phone open and read the message. ‘Just finished the last board. You ready to get out of here? – your hornyangel.’ Brian’s smile broadened as he sent back a reply. ‘Can’t wait to get home. First one to the car gets to top first tonight. –your irishhunk.’ Brian saved the file he was working on and then turned off his work computer. He took his time getting his things together and slipping on his overcoat before he headed out of the office. He deliberately dawdled to let Justin beat him to the car so he could have the pleasure of submitting to him that evening.

Cynthia was just getting ready to head out herself. “Hey, Brian. You guys have a safe trip tomorrow. Tell Justin I said Merry Christmas,” she leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek.

“Thanks, Cyn. Merry Christmas to you, too,” Brian gave her a hug before heading toward the elevators.

By the time he got down to the parking garage, Justin was already buckled into the driver’s seat of their Jeep. “Not only do I have to bottom first tonight, but I have to endure your driving as well?” Brian whined playfully.

“Let’s take a look at our record of accidents and you tell me who the better driver is,” Justin leaned over and kissed Brian’s faux pout while he buckled Brian in as well.

“Hey, that accident wasn’t my fault. That was Tim and his drinking that caused the accident,” Brian protested the unfair accident count.

After his literal run-in with Tim, Brian had considered the possibility of suing him, but he decided he’d rather just settle for the cost of his medical bills, time missed from work, and the cost of a new vehicle. Tim was in enough trouble as it was, both legally and financially, and Brian wasn’t the vindictive sort. Apparently Tim had messed up his Diablo a few weeks before his accident with Brian, and he was driving a rental when he hit Brian. Thankfully the case was settled quickly.

Around the beginning of November, Brian had suggested that he and Justin move in together. It only made sense, since they never spent a night apart. They decided to give up both of their apartments and find a new one together, something that was theirs. Daphne was sad to see Justin move, but there was no danger of them falling out of touch. They talked on the phone several times a week, and there was always Thursday nights for their “Will & Grace” fix. Brian and Justin found a spacious two bedroom apartment which was perfect for them. The extra bedroom served as a combination office and studio. They had worked like crazy to get the apartment ready for their first Thanksgiving together. Justin’s mother and sister had come to Pittsburgh for the holiday, just as Justin had made his mother promise when she helped him move from Portland. Jennifer couldn’t have been more proud of her son and the life he was making for himself. Justin suspected that Molly had a bit of a crush on Brian, but he wasn’t too worried about it. It just went to show that the Taylor kids had excellent taste in men.

Now that Christmas was nearing, Brian and Justin were scheduled to visit Jennifer and Molly in Portland for the holiday. They had a flight leaving the following morning for Oregon.

Justin drove them home carefully, mindful of the snowy roads. Once they were inside their apartment, the first thing Justin did was plug in the strand of lights on their miniature Christmas tree which they had set up on the coffee table. Even though they weren’t going to be in town, Justin couldn’t bear the thought of not having a tree in the apartment their first Christmas together. Brian had picked up the perfect little tree and brought it home to surprise Justin. Both the tree and the decorations he had picked up for it had earned him a long night of passionate lovemaking in the glow of the multicolored lights.

Beneath the tree were two small packages, one for Justin and one for Brian. After discussing what they should do for Christmas gifts, they had decided to get rings for one another. They decided they would exchange their gifts the night before they left for Portland, so naturally Justin was all bouncy and excited at the prospect of not only opening his own gift, but seeing Brian’s face when he opened his.  
Brian couldn’t help but smile as he observed Justin’s excitement. “Just like a kid at Christmas,” Brian murmured in Justin’s ear, coming up behind him and enveloping him in his arms.

“You can’t tell me you’re not excited,” Justin wriggled against him, deliberately brushing his ass against Brian’s crotch.

“Who wouldn’t be excited?” Brian growled, feeling himself starting to harden.

“Can’t we do presents first?” Justin turned his head and gave Brian one of his irresistible smiles.

“Oh, all right,” Brian relented, willing himself to go down, at least for a while longer.

Justin grabbed Brian by the hand and hauled him over to the sofa so they could exchange their gifts. Justin picked up the box with Brian’s name on it and set it in his hands. “You first.”

Brian tore the glittery gold paper from the box Justin had set in his hands. It reminded him of Justin’s silken hair. The ring box was a soft emerald shade of velvet. Brian opened it to find the golden ring inside which was embellished with an intricate Celtic knot all the way around the band. Justin had debated whether to go with silver or gold, and chose the gold as it went best with Brian’s skin tone. The ring was absolutely perfect for Brian. It was both simple and complex at the same time, with a classic elegance to it. “I thought it was rather appropriate for my Irish hunk,” Justin removed the ring from the box and slid it onto Brian’s finger, admiring the glistening gold against his warm complexion.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Brian kissed Justin tenderly, enjoying the softness of his lips. Reluctantly he made the kiss a short one so he could give Justin his gift.

He set the powdery blue papered box in Justin’s hands, watching his eyes light up to match the hue of the gift wrap. Justin ripped through the paper to find a velvet box of navy blue. When he opened the ring box, what he found took his breath away. The ring’s band was a dark silver. Inlayed on the front was a pair of angel’s wings made of platinum and a halo made of gold. Brian gently plucked the ring from the box and slipped it onto Justin’s finger. He then dipped his head and brushed a trail of tender kisses along Justin’s ring finger.

“For my angel,” he whispered, lifting his head to enjoy Justin’s expression. His poor romantic blonde couldn’t find the words to say thank you, so he used his mouth in another way to convey his gratitude. Their lips met in a sizzling kiss that could easily have melted to snow blanketing Pittsburgh. Justin grabbed Brian’s hand, listening to their rings clinking softly together as they rose from the sofa and dashed to their bedroom, tumbling into their king size bed in a flurry of kisses and an urgent removal of clothing. They were up well into the night, exploring each other’s bodies as if it were for the first time. For a brief moment, Brian had been worried about them being exhausted the next day when facing their trip to Portland. It was as though Justin could read his mind. He looked at Brian and said, “Don’t worry, we can sleep on the plane tomorrow.”

“Have I mentioned lately how much I love you?” Brian asked as they lay side by side between rounds.

“You might have said something to that effect . . . but why don’t you show me just to make sure I get the message,” Justin flashed Brian a cheeky grin. Brian pulled Justin into his arms and onto his cock and made sure the blonde received his message loud and clear.


End file.
